Loki fils de Thraell
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Odin n'adopte pas Loki et ordonne à son soldat, Thraell, de l'achever. Le soldat ne pouvant mettre un terme à la vie d'un enfant décide de l'adopter et de l'élever comme son fils. Thorki
1. Introduction

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : L'univers de Thor appartient à Marvel et je ne tire aucun revenu de cet écrit.

Couple : Thor/Loki (à venir).

Résumé : Odin ordonne à un de ses soldats de tuer l'enfant jotun qu'il vient de trouver à la fin de la guerre sur Jotunheim, mais incapable d'obéir, il l'adopte et l'élève comme son fils. Thorki

OoO

Introduction

OoO

"Achevez-le."

L'ordre d'Odin claqua tel le vent glacial de Jotunheim. Thraell, sur qui le regard du Père de Toute Chose s'était posé, sursauta presque et regarda le bébé bleu sur l'autel.

"Ça ne sera que miséricorde. Il est minuscule, il ne survivra pas ici," expliqua le roi en se détournant, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Faites vite, que ce petit ne souffre pas."

Le soldat acquiesça et il regarda le souverain partir pour s'occuper de choses plus importantes. Il était maintenant seul face à cette créature bleue, si petite, si fragile, silencieuse comme tout ce qui les entourait désormais.

Comment Thraell pouvait faire une chose pareille ? Certes, les jotuns étaient les ennemis d'Asgard, mais pouvait-il assassiner un bébé ? Il était innocent, il n'avait pas voulu cette guerre, ni rien… Et il allait mourir au nom de celle-ci.

"Je suis désolé, petit bonhomme."

Le soldat prit d'une main l'enfant et sortit sa dague de l'autre. Le jotun le regarda de ses yeux rouges et il émit quelques couinements de bambins, avant que sa peau ne se mette à rosir. En quelques secondes, le petit jotun prit la couleur d'un asgardien et ses yeux rouges devinrent verts.

"Oh… Tu es magnifique… Je suis tellement désolé."

Les larmes aux yeux, Thraell leva sa lame sur le petit corps plein de vie et au moment de frapper, il se laissa tomber à terre en serrant le petit être contre lui. Cette guerre avait été horrible et il était seul au monde.

Personne ne trouverait ça étrange qu'il ramène un bébé avec lui, se dit-il soudainement.

L'idée fit son chemin en quelques secondes seulement. Il était un homme bon, il s'était engagé pour faire honneur à ses parents, morts désormais. Sa femme ne l'aimait plus, elle était partie depuis longtemps et ne reviendrait plus. Il aurait un fils. Thraell n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il l'avait eu avec une elfe guerrière qui n'avait pas voulu de lui à sa naissance.

"Tu seras mon fils." Le bébé gazouilla et prit son gros doigt ganté entre ses toutes petites mains. "Par Bor, comment vais-je m'en sortir ?" Il était trop tard pour lui, il aimait déjà l'enfant comme le sien. Thraell le cacha sous son armure et il rejoignit la garnison qui devait repartir sur Asgard.

A suivre.

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Le dernier film de Marvel, Thor : Ragnarok, m'a complètement remis dans l'univers et je suis pleine de nouvelles idées de fanfiction :D Aah l'inspiration, quel bonheur !

Je vous invite donc à me suivre dans cette petite aventure où on peut voir ce qui serait arrivé, selon moi bien sûr, si Loki n'avait pas été élevé comme un prince.

Je précise tout de suite que la fanfic est déjà finie (je ne vous dis pas le nombre de chapitre pour ne pas vous spoiler ;) ), je publie donc juste pour avoir vos avis

Cette introduction est toute petite, mais si j'ai des retours je posterai la suite ce soir ou demain

Bon début de semaine !

Sedinette


	2. Loki Thraellson

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel, à part mes petits persos à moi, dont Thraell 3

Paring : Thor/Loki (à venir ;) )

OoO

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant que ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est ma seule review anonyme. Du coup **Ange** , j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, je te remercie de ton commentaire :D

Enfin voilà !

 **Je précise aussi qu'il n'y aura pas de spoiler du dernier film Thor : Ragnarok, puisqu'une personne a fait la remarque**

Je vous laisse maintenant lire le premier chapitre de cette petite aventure

OoO

Chapitre I – Loki Thraellson

L'enfant, que Thraell nomma Loki, grandit.

Le soldat craignit pendant les premières centaines d'années que son fils adoptif ne grandisse au point de devenir aussi grand qu'un géant, mais il était un enfant normal à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Loki ne lui ressemblait en rien, et ne ressemblait pas non plus à un Asgardien lambda, ce qui avait fait jaser la première centaine d'année du petit. Il mentit en disant que sa grand-mère avait eu la même teinte de vert pour les yeux, et qu'il avait la chevelure noire de sa mère elfique.

Toutefois, il lui faudrait un jour révéler la vérité à ce jeune homme en devenir. Loki était déjà un enfant très intelligent, quoiqu'un peu joueur et malicieux, mais attentif et réfléchi quand il le voulait. Il comprendrait certainement. En fait, c'était lui qui n'était pas près. C'était lui son père, et pas un quelconque Jotun, qui l'avait de toute manière abandonné à la mort.

En y pensant, si Odin avait eu un instinct plus paternel, il aurait pris avec lui le bébé, et son Loki aurait été un prince.

Thraell leva le regard vers la citadelle dorée. Oh jamais son bébé n'aurait pu s'adapter à ce monde clinquant et superficiel. Il aurait été raillé pour ses trop nombreuses différences. Loki ne ressemblait à personne d'autre, et il lui disait tout le temps, il était unique en son genre, un petit joyau parmi eux, et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ses différences, il devait les cultiver.

Qui aurait cru que lui, un soldat Asgardien, parlerait ainsi ! Ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'avaient fait pour lui, au contraire. Ils avaient voulu toute sa vie qu'il rentre dans le moule Asgardien. Il avait été soldat pour eux. Il s'était marié pour eux. Et au final pour quoi ? Pour rien du tout. Alors Thraell voulait que son fils fasse exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

A l'inverse des Asgardiens de son âge qui aimaient jouer en groupe au grand air, se bagarrer pour s'amuser et patrouiller dans le quartier pour faire comme les valeureux soldats d'Asgard, son petit garçon restait dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là et dévoraient livres après livres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Thraell le soupçonnait même de ne pas avoir d'ami, mais ça ne semblait pas déphaser Loki pour que ça. Il aimait sa solitude. Ça aurait pu inquiéter l'ancien soldat mais il se doutait que sa véritable nature n'était pas pour rien dans ce comportement, aussi il ne le poussa pas à aller plus vers les autres. L'homme gardait toujours à l'esprit que son petit Loki était un Jotun

"Papa," l'appela son fils de presque sept-cents ans en se jetant dans ses bras, alors qu'il revenait de l'école de quartier. Il le réceptionna facilement et l'installa dans ses bras, pour que leur visage se retrouve à la même hauteur.

Il avait dû abandonner son poste de soldat avec le petit dont il devait s'occuper tout le temps. Jamais il n'aurait pu le confier à une nourrice ! Thraell avait eu tellement peur que l'on découvre la supercherie et ses mensonges ! Qu'aurait-il advenu de l'enfant alors ? Sans parler de ce qu'il serait advenu de _lui_.

Il avait vécu quelques décennies sur ses économies ainsi que sur la pension qui lui avait été versée pour ses services, avant de prendre un travail de formateur dans un centre pour apprenti combattant, non loin de leur lieu de vie.

"Mon fils. As-tu bien travaillé ?"

"Oui !" lui dit-il avec un sourire édenté propre à cet âge-là. Ses dents de laits tombaient, lui donnant un sourire étrange et adorable à la fois. Même s'il n'avait pas de vrais amis, Loki était un petit garçon affectueux et démonstratif avec lui. Thraell sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour ce petit être qu'il savait ne pas être un Asgardien, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer inconditionnellement. "…Mais…" Le petit garçon sembla hésité et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme il avait coutume de le faire quand il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. "…On s'est encore moqué de moi à l'école…"

Un problème récurrent ces derniers temps, avait-il constaté. Les Ases étaient blonds ou roux pour la plupart, parfois avec les cheveux châtains clairs, avec une peau dorée par le soleil qui régnait constamment sur Asgard, aussi l'enfant était embêté par d'autres enfants ou adolescents voyant en lui une proie facile à martyriser à cause de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et de sa peau éternellement blanche. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à tout cela. Mais ce n'était pas en parlant aux parents des sales mioches mal élevés qui s'en prenaient à son fils que ça allait s'arranger, il serait railler pour ça au contraire ! Un Asgardien n'allait pas pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère ! Enfin, dans son cas dans les pantalons de son père.

Il était temps.

"Les enfants sont cruels. Je voulais attendre encore deux ou trois centaines d'années mais… Je vais devoir t'apprendre à te défendre contre ces brutes, mon fils !" Le regard d'émeraude s'agrandit de stupeur et son sourire se fit plus grand encore. Il lui avait promis, il y avait cent ans de cela, à l'anniversaire de son sixième siècle, qu'il lui apprendrait à se battre pour son premier millénaire, comme le voulait la tradition asgardienne. Mais avec tout ça, il allait être obligé de prendre de l'avance sur les traditions. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de déranger Loki, aux vues de son grand sourire. Lui non plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas en fait.

Thraell adorait enseigner l'art du combat et il avouait que lorsqu'il s'était marié, il s'était imaginé apprendre à ses enfants dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Avant d'avoir le petit Jotun, il avait pensé que ses rêves s'étaient envolés à jamais lorsque sa femme était repartie dans sa famille, déçue de ses perspectives d'avenir, installée dans les bas-fonds d'Asgard.

"Papa," lui souffla son enfant à l'oreille. "Est-ce que tu es mon vrai papa ?"

La question le figea net, lui qui était déjà si excité de voir Loki tenir une dague et de lui apprendre à s'en servir. Les yeux verts de l'enfant le fixèrent avec curiosité. Le petit garçon était déjà si intelligent, trop intelligent, et il se douta que c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Loki avait besoin d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui pourrait partager sa curiosité et ses raisonnements, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ici, dans un bas quartier comme celui où ils habitaient.

Mais comment avait-il…! A tous les coups, c'était ces sales gamins qui avaient sous-entendus ça devant lui ! Il savait que certaines mères se doutaient qu'il n'était pas son vrai fils, mais elles auraient pu tenir leur langue tout de même devant leurs marmots ! Son fils était encore un bébé, un tout petit garçon ! Comment osaient-ils ?!

Il se reconcentra sur son garçon. Forcément, celui-ci avait compris. Il semblait qu'il était temps de lui avouer la vérité.

"… Nous ne partageons pas le même sang," répondit-il lentement, après avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre. "Mais je suis bien ton père. Un père, c'est celui qui t'élève, t'éduque et t'aime. J'ai fait les trois, alors je suis ton père."

"D'accord !" Loki eut un grand sourire, déposa un bisou baveux sur sa joue piquante et descendit de ses bras. "Je t'attends dehors pour la leçon !"

Qu- Hein ? Comment ? C'était tout ?

OoO

Loki n'avait pas eu fini de le surprendre. Il avait appris très vite les mouvements qu'il lui montrait et avait montré des dispositions certaines pour le combat à la dague et à la lance. Il était petit, léger et vif, ce qui l'avantageait. Rapidement, plus personne ne se moqua de lui à l'école. Ceux qui voulaient lui chercher des noises se faisaient rapidement rappeler à l'ordre et dire que Loki était le fils du maître d'arme du quartier et qu'il savait se battre en tant que tel. Il ne lui reparla pas non plus de son adoption, même s'il était sûr que le petit savait ce que ça impliquait.

"Papa !"

Le tout jeune adolescent d'à peine mille ans courait en l'appelant.

"Loki, que se passe-t-il ?" L'enfant arborait son sourire habituel et semblait excité.

"Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire !"

Sans attendre, le garçon leva son bras et laissa apparaître au bout de ses doigts une lame d'air qu'il envoya dans le mur dans lequel elle se ficha avant de disparaître. Loki tourna vivement son visage vers son père pour voir sa réaction, son regard vert pétillant d'excitation.

Thraell était bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille prodige ! Même sur le champ de bataille, les guerriers-mages étaient extrêmement rares ! Et Loki était arrivé si facilement à produire sa lame ! Il n'avait que mille ans, bon sang ! Comment était-ce possible ?

"Mais quand… Quand as-tu appris Loki ? Et surtout qui ?"

"Personne… Je me suis entraîné, pour te faire la surprise," répondit le garçon dont le sourire flétrissait lentement. "Tu… N'aimes pas ?" Les yeux de Loki se baissèrent, croyant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"Si je n'aime pas ? Je- Je suis impressionné ! C'est grandiose mon garçon !" Thraell prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Loki s'esclaffa en criant de joie dans les airs. "Je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi doué que toi ! Mais où as-tu appris la magie ?"

"Tout seul, j'ai toujours su… Faire des choses, comme ça. Alors j'ai lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur le sujet." Loki haussa les épaules. Voilà qui expliquait la raison de ses enfermements intempestifs dans la vieille bibliothèque, voir ses excursions dans celles de quartiers plus lointains.

Thraell décida de mettre un maximum d'argent de côté, et dès qu'il le put, il se paya les services d'un professeur de magie.

OoO

Loki n'était pas un garçon à plaindre. Non vraiment. Certes, il était adopté, ce qui signifiait que ses parents biologiques n'avaient pas voulu de lui, mais son père l'aimait de tout son cœur et à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, c'était avec fierté et admiration.

A chaque nouveau tour de magie qu'il apprenait, son père le félicitait et le regardait avec attention. A chaque nouvelle blague réalisée ou petit tour joué à un des habitants du quartier, son père riait doucement avant de le sermonner gentiment.

C'était tellement plus que certains jeunes du quartier.

Il ne vivait pas dans le luxe bien sûr, et il leur arrivait de devoir se serrer la ceinture à la fin du mois, mais son père se privait beaucoup pour lui et pour son éducation.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait faire sa fierté. A un petit peu de deux-mille ans, il avait obtenu une place parmi les apprentis sorciers de la citadelle. Ces places étaient recherchés, rares, et très, très chères payées. Mais grâce à son intelligence et son talent, il avait obtenu une invitation _gratuite_. Thraell allait être si fier !

Il aurait un accès à la bibliothèque d'Asgard, à tant de livres sur la magie ! Lui qui n'en avait jamais assez, il aurait des milliers, et peut-être même des centaines de milliers d'ouvrages à porter de main.

"Papa !" Il ouvrit la porte et rentra en trombe dans leur petite chaumière qui bordait la route. "J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !"

"Ah mon fils ! Qu'as-tu encore accompli de grandiose ?" Loki rougit de plaisir. Vraiment, il s'en fichait que cet homme ne soit pas son géniteur, il l'aimait et il était la personne la plus importante de son monde.

"J'ai obtenu une bourse pour aller apprendre la magie à la citadelle ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais aller au Palais, tous les jours !" En voyant un air inquiet apparaître sur le visage de son père, il ajouta : "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai que manger le midi là-bas, mais je rentrerai tous les soirs."

Mais l'air inquiet ne disparut pas et il vit le visage de son père pâlir comme jamais. Son excitation redescendit immédiatement. Il avait pensé qu'il serait heureux pour lui, qu'avait-il donc ?

"Papa…"

"Oh Loki… La citadelle ? Tu… Oh non, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux !" S'exclama Thraell en se levant furieusement et en se passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux blonds parsemés d'argents.

"Mais… Pourquoi ? Je n'y risque rien, c'est la citadelle ! Il n'y a pas d'endroits mieux protégés parmi les Neuf Royaumes."

L'homme se mura dans le silence et se rassit en soupirant, l'air manifestement fatigué.

"Oh mon fils… Je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu es si têtu, tu as bien plus de volonté que moi… Mais c'est dangereux, si on découvre qui tu es, tu seras exécuté, ou pire…"

Loki se figea à son tour. Quelle était donc cette histoire abracadabrante ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Certes la magie était habituellement réservée aux femmes, mais il était aussi un excellent combattant ! Et puis il y allait certainement y avoir d'autres hommes parmi les élèves. Quel était le problème ? Il s'attendait déjà à être raillé par les puissants soldats de la citadelle, peut-être même par les autres sorciers, mais de là à vouloir l'exécuter ? D'un seul coup, son père lui sembla très vieux et il remarqua pour la première fois ses tempes grisonnantes et ses rides de vieillesses.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit qui étaient tes parents."

"Tu sais que je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu es mon père, ça me suffit," répondit-il immédiatement. Et c'était vrai. Loki ne souhaitait pas savoir.

"Je sais, mais tu n'es pas un Asgardien mon fils. Tu n'es pas un Ase, ou un Vanir. Tu es comme nous tous, à la longévité exceptionnelle comparé aux mortels, mais tu ne viens pas de ce monde."

Loki prit conscience des battements de son cœur, lourds dans sa poitrine. Son père commençait à lui faire peur. Il n'était même pas à moitié Asgardien ? Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas de sang pur, ça aurait été difficile de le croire de toute manière avec son apparence, mais… Quelle était sa véritable race alors ?

"... Qui étaient mes parents ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, effrayé par la réalité qu'il allait découvrir et qui faisait tant peur à son père. Il n'y avait pas vingt races leur ressemblant, et il n'en voyait aucune qui pourrait lui correspondre. S'il n'était pas un Asgardien, ou même un sang-mêlé d'Elfe, alors qu'était-il ?

"A la fin de guerre avec Jotunheim, Odin a trouvé un bébé sur un autel, offert au froid de leur hiver éternel. Il m'a ordonné de le tuer."

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant quelques secondes, avant que la tension ne tombe tout droit dans son estomac. Sa tête lui tourna et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour se maintenir debout. Il se sentait mal.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

"Je n'ai pas pu. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et de bleu tu es passé à rose. Tes yeux rouges sont devenus verts. Avant même cette transformation, je n'aurai pu. Je t'ai considéré comme mien à ce moment, je t'en prie crois-moi."

Loki ne dit rien et se contenta d'intégrer l'information qui lui était donné. Il était… Un Jotun ?

"Tu es si petit pour un géant des glaces… Ta mère t'aura abandonné pour ne pas te voir souffrir en grandissant à Jotunheim, mais ici… Ici tu es à ta place. Mais si tu vas à la citadelle, si tu es découvert, alors tu seras capturé et… Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, mon fils."

Thraell prit la main de son fils dans la sienne qui la retira vivement. Il prit sa cape et sortit silencieusement de la maison, y laissant un froid glaçant dans les vieux os de l'ancien soldat.

OoO

Loki ne rentra que de longues heures plus tard, après avoir parcouru leur quartier en long et en large. Lui qui était toujours si réfléchi n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait accepter ce que son père venait de lui dire. Lui, un Jotun ? Impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Thraell avait beau être son père, il avait beau l'aimer, il n'était pas assez discret et rusé pour prendre un bébé et le ramener à Asgard à la barbe et au nez d'Odin et du gardien mythique Heimdall !

Non… Il ne pouvait pas être un monstre !

Et pourtant ça pouvait expliquer tant de choses ! Comme le fait qu'il n'ait jamais froid, même pendant les plus rudes des hivers quand tous les autres grelotaient sous leurs lourds manteaux en peau de bête, ou alors encore le fait qu'il ne semblait pas attirer le moins du monde par les femmes l'environnant…

Loki déglutit et ravala ses larmes avec ce qui lui restait d'amour propre. Hors de question que l'un des habitants du quartier le voient dans cet état.

Thraell lui avait dit que sa peau était passée de bleu à rose… Son apparence actuelle n'était donc pas la vraie. A quoi ressemblait-il vraiment ? Il n'avait jamais vu ces… Monstres en chaires et en os, juste des illustrations en livre. Ils étaient gigantesques, trois ou quatre mètres, entièrement bleu avec des yeux rouges, chauves… Ils étaient immondes. Et il était comme ces bêtes.

Il pensait être au moins à moitié Asgardien, mais il n'était qu'un Jotun, trop petit et abandonné à la mort par ses propres géniteurs, un être qu'Odin lui-même avait ordonné qu'on achève pour ne plus souffrir. Un être faible de qui on avait eu pitié.

Loki finit par rentrer. Ça ne servait à rien de toute manière de tergiverser. Il n'irait pas à la citadelle. Il partirait d'Asgard pour aller… Il ne savait où. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici maintenant qu'il connaissait ses origines.

"Loki !"

"Je pars," dit-il froidement, le visage fermé, sans même regardé Thraell, de peur de perdre tout le courage qu'il avait rassemblé en revenant.

"Non ! Loki, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es choqué, assis toi avec moi, je t'en prie."

"Non ! Je pars de cet endroit ! Je n'ai rien à faire parmi des Asgardiens ! Tout ça est stupide et je ne participerai pas à cette mascarade une seconde de plus, tu m'entends ?! Tu aurais dû me tuer au lieu de me prendre ici comme un chien parce que tu manquais de compagnie ! Je-"

"SILENCE !" La seconde d'après, Thraell fut sur lui et il sentit la brûlure cuisante de la gifle qu'il venait de lui infliger. "Silence enfant ! Je suis ton père et tu me parleras et me respecteras comme tel ! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre à cause de toi, à partir ainsi et à ne plus donner de nouvelles pendant des heures ! Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu auras compris l'étendu de ta bêtise et que tu seras en mesure de demander pardon pour ton comportement immature ! Maintenant file !"

Loki, trop choqué et soumis à la voix grave et chargée d'autorité de son père, la main posée sur sa joue rougie, se retourna et fuit dans sa chambre où il s'installa sur son lit, presque catatonique. Jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur lui. S'il y a quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier, c'est qu'au cours des années, il n'avait jamais humilié son père devant d'autres personnes. Il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et il ne l'avait jamais mis en colère au point où il en perdrait son sang-froid. Au point d'en venir aux mains.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état de fureur. Il se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et il ne fit aucun mouvement pour essuyer ses larmes, ni aucun effort pour empêcher ses sanglots. C'était stupide, il aurait dû être hors de lui d'être traité comme un enfant, frappé comme tel, comme un gamin capricieux, mais il était juste stupidement heureux que Thraell l'aime au point de se mettre en colère contre lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et finit par s'endormir, épuisé par tant d'émotions.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, son père était assis sur une chaise, auprès de lui et une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules. Loki sourit doucement et se leva sans faire de bruit pour préparer leurs petits déjeuners. Lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir qui ornait leur petit salon, il remarqua avec honte ses yeux rougis et la peau gonflée autour de ses yeux.

Thraell le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, réveillé par l'odeur alléchante.

"Bonjour mon fils."

"Bonjour… Papa. Excuse-moi pour hier soir. Je suis désolé."

Thraell lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Il était heureux que Loki ait repris ses esprits et se soit calmé.

"Tu es pardonné mon fils."

Ils s'installèrent pour manger dans le silence. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère était encore tendue. Finalement, ce fut son père qui troubla le silence.

"Tiens-tu toujours à apprendre à la citadelle ? Malgré le danger ?"

Loki n'y avait pas réfléchis à vrai dire. Il avait voulu tout simplement quitter Asgard sur le champ sans penser à rien d'autre. Il était clair maintenant qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

"… Je pense," répondit-il lentement en mâchant l'une des tranches de viandes qu'il avait fait cuir. Il regarda son père dans les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais… Jamais repris une apparence… Hm… Bleue… Et je serai prudent, je doute que le roi prenne le temps d'aller voir des apprentis mages. Et c'est un honneur d'avoir été choisi à mon âge, pour un apprentissage gratuit."

C'est vrai que c'était un honneur. Thraell avait servi sous les ordres directs d'Odin lors de la guerre contre Jotunheim, une véritable fierté en ces temps de guerre ! Voir son fils recevoir une telle considération à son tour n'était que la continuité normale de sa lignée, même si Loki n'était pas de son sang. Il était terriblement fier, mais aussi terriblement effrayé de perdre son enfant.

"Je veux juste que tu sois sain et sauf, mais je ne peux pas te brider ou t'empêcher d'aller là où bon te semble. Sache juste que je t'aime et que je respecterai ta décision."

"J'irai alors."

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence, regardant leurs assiettes, leurs cœurs battants dans leurs poitrines. Loki n'osait pas poser les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit.

"Papa…" Thraell leva le regard vers lui. "Je… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi au roi ? Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la vie d'un ennemi."

"Un ennemi, rien que ça !" rit l'Asgardien. "Tu n'étais pas un ennemi, tu étais un bambin qui faisait dans ses langes. Tu n'es toujours pas un ennemi à mes yeux, et tu ne le seras jamais." Loki sourit face à la confiance que son père avait en lui. "Et tu étais tellement adorable, même sous ta forme bleue. Les bébés jotuns sont tout aussi mignons que les Asgardiens, je le crains." Le jeune homme pouffa. Enfin l'atmosphère se détendait autour d'eux. "Toutes les femmes fondaient en te voyant au début, quand je te promenais. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de femmes fondent en te voyant aujourd'hui encore," sous-entendit Thraell avec une œillade appuyée.

Oh, oui, c'est vrai. La question de sa sexualité.

"D'ailleurs…" commença-t-il, mal à l'aise en se mordillant la lèvre. "A propos des femmes. Je… Je me dis maintenant que c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Asgardien… Les femmes ne m'attirent pas," lâcha-t-il finalement.

Thraell se figea. Mince alors ! C'est vrai que son fils n'avait jamais ramené de fille à la maison ! Il avait cru qu'il attendait de trouver la bonne pour la lui présenter, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça !

"Oh. Oh ! Mince je n'avais jamais pensé biologie ! Je n'ai jamais vu de jotuns femelles ! Tu sembles tellement normal que je ne me suis pas posé la question de savoir si tu pouvais être attiré par une Asgardienne !"

Il le prenait assez bien, pensa-t-il en observant Thraell se dandiner sur sa chaise.

"Donc tu n'as jamais… Enfin…"

"Si ! Si j'ai essayé ! Plusieurs fois même, je me disais que ce n'était pas la bonne, et que c'est pour ça que c'était si mécanique et si peu plaisant… Du coup c'est parce qu'on est pas du tout de la même race. Ça me rassure un peu de savoir ça."

Loki était en effet rassuré. Il avait fait l'amour à des femmes, et le sexe était bon, mais il lui fallait toujours détourner le regard de la poitrine de ces damoiselles pour arriver à l'orgasme.

Thraell lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Son fils avait dû se sentir bien seul, toutes ces années, à ne pouvoir trouver une personne qui lui convenait, sans oser en parler. Forcément ! Qu'il était idiot.

"Je vois. Hm. Eh bien… Je suppose que quoique je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?" Loki secoua la tête pour faire comprendre que non, il était bien décidé à aller à la citadelle. Celui-ci semblait soulager que le sujet de discussion ait changé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait particulièrement parler de toute manière.

"C'est un grand honneur qui m'est fait. Les personnes qui y entrent gratuitement ont le double de mon âge, au moins ! Ou alors ils sont riches… Ou endetté ! Je vais pouvoir apprendre tellement de choses ! Je serai prudent, je te le promets !" Son fils venait de retrouver son excitation et ses yeux verts émeraude pétillaient à nouveau. "En deux-mille ans, je ne me suis jamais transformé en monstre bleu, il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive maintenant," dit-il encore une fois, pour être sûr de convaincre son père cette fois-ci.

Son père opina, même s'il grinça des dents à la mention de monstre. Son enfant n'était pas un monstre, mais il semblait que ce serait pour une autre discussion...

C'est vrai, normalement, il ne risquait rien.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber sur Odin lui-même après tout !

 _A suivre._

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Bien plus long que la petite intro que je vous ai servi hier ;)

Je sais que je suis allée un peu rapidement sur l'enfance de Loki, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus dans l'histoire actuellement. Je m'attarderais bien plus sur ses études, puis par la suite, sa relation avec Thor ;)

La suite dans quelques jours, je ne veux pas tout publier d'un coup après tout ! Peut-être vendredi, pour le 1er décembre :3

Bonne journée à tous J'ai hâte de lire vos retours


	3. Dame Gullveig

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est les quelques petits personnages qui vont apparaître en plus dans ce chapitre

Pairing : Thor/Loki (mais pas tout de suite !)

Note : Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'avais vraiment peur de vous ennuyer avec le premier chapitre, mais c'est passé, ouf ! J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi celui-ci :) merci aussi à ceux qui follow et qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message :)

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **Chapitre II – Dame Gullveig**

Loki avait préparé son sac, ses vêtements ainsi que sa nourriture la veille au soir. Son premier jour en tant que élève-mage à la citadelle d'Asgard commençait le lendemain. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait à peine dormi cette nuit-là, mais qu'importe, l'adrénaline pouvait bien le porter pendant plusieurs jours !

Pendant les dernières semaines avant la formation, il avait rendu son père fou, si bien que celui-ci désertait la plupart du temps leur petite maison. Il allait avoir accès à la grande bibliothèque d'Asgard ! Tout ce savoir renfermé entre quatre murs le laissait déjà pantois. Loki était complètement intenable et trépignait d'impatience.

L'apprenti sorcier comptait bien en apprendre plus sur sa race d'origine, bien entendu. Voilà plusieurs mois depuis la révélation de son père, et il avait eu le temps de digérer cette information, bien qu'elle soit dure à prendre. Lui un jotun. La race ennemie des asgardiens. Un géant des glaces.

Maintenant, ça ne le choquait plus. Enfin, plus _trop_. Les deux premiers mois avaient été abominables. Il avait l'impression que ses véritables origines étaient inscrites sur son front et il s'était rendu compte des très nombreuses différences qu'il avait avec les autres asgardiens. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux noirs, sa magie, alors que les asgardiens étaient des guerriers aux cheveux clairs et la peau hâlée. Son aversion des chaleurs trop grandes quand les autres se prélassaient sous le soleil chaleureux.

Est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça, qu'il n'était pas de la même race ? Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer aux autres, il ne parvenait pas à s'entendre avec les personnes qu'il fréquentait.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque désormais il ne les fréquenterait plus ! Loki sourit, fier, alors qu'il passait la tenue violette des novices. Oh, il ne comptait pas porter longtemps cette couleur ! Il allait travailler dur pour atteindre le rang de compétent. Il fallait plusieurs centaines d'années, environ cinq-cents ans pour atteindre ce rang, mais il comptait bien montrer à tous qui était Loki Thraellson ! Avant la première centaine d'année, il passerait au rang supérieur !

"J'y vais papa, à ce soir !"

"Sois prudent Loki ! Travail bien et ne t'attire pas d'ennuis !" Le sous-entendu 'pas tout de suite' était clair. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il adorait faire des farces ! Des fois, elles tournaient un peu mal, et alors ? Personne n'en était mort (ou gravement blessé, infirme… Hm, bref).

"Je ferai attention de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, promis." Et sur ces mots, il fut dehors, sous le soleil levant d'Asgard.

L'hiver approchait, sa période favorite, car enfin les températures trop élevées pour lui baissaient. D'un pas énergique, il se rendit à la citadelle. Le chemin était long. Pas si long que ça, mais ils habitaient derrière l'immense bâtisse, et il n'y avait pas d'entrée à l'arrière, en tout cas pas celle par laquelle il voulait passer. Il se retrouvait à devoir faire complètement le tour. Loki aurait pu avoir une chambre au palais, elle lui était offerte, mais il ne voulait pas être séparé de son père et surtout le laisser seul. Tant pis s'il marchait jusqu'à quatre heures par jours, ce n'était que le début. Il était sûr qu'il apprendrait un moyen de se déplacer plus rapidement avec le temps. Ce serait une de ses premières recherches en tant qu'élève !

"Halte-là !" fit un soldat en lui barrant la route de sa lance, alors qu'il approchait finalement des portes du palais. "Qui es-tu ?"

"… Je suis un élève-mage, Loki Thraellson. Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas ma tenue ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop dédaigneux. Il ne manquait plus que cet idiot lui refuse l'accès parce qu'il l'avait vexé. Il fouilla dans sa besace. "Tenez, mon autorisation. Normalement j'aurai dû la montrer à Dame Gullveig, mais tant pis…"

"Dame Gullveig ?!"

Le soldat sembla interloqué et retira sa lance.

"Je vois, hm, passez, Loki fils de Thraell, vous devez être attendu, dépêchez-vous, elle n'aime pas attendre… Pour les mages, c'est au quatrième, vous trouverez les escaliers au fond de la première pièce, à gauche."

Loki le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se hâta. Il n'était pas en retard, il avait prévu d'arriver en avance afin d'étudier ses futurs "camarades de classe". Après avoir monté les quatre étages –qui avait pensé à faire des étages aussi immenses ?! Les plafonds étaient immensément hauts et les escaliers encore plus !-, pas essoufflé mais presque, il arriva dans la salle indiqué et qui était par ailleurs orné de la rune Aegishjalmur.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, de manière inexpliquée et sa conscience vacilla une seconde. Il était dans un tel était d'anxiété, tout d'un coup ! Rien à voir avec de la magie, oh non. C'était juste lui qui était si incroyablement heureux d'être là et impatient de commencer son apprentissage. Finalement, après une minute restée debout à se calmer, il entra dans la salle, pour s'arrêter net.

Il était arrivé une bonne heure à l'avance, pourtant, la pièce était pleine à craquer. Il sentit plusieurs regards braqués sur lui, le toisant avec mépris. Il y avait beaucoup de femmes, énormément même, asgardiennes pour la plupart, des Vanes aussi, puis quelques hommes, dont lui et pas un seul asgardien dans le lot.

Loki déglutit et trouva une place à côté d'un elfe, lui aussi toisé par ses congénères féminines.

'Bande de truies,' pensa-t-il perfidement. Les asgardiennes avaient tendance à penser que la magie n'était que leur affaire à elles, et pas celles des hommes. Il leur prouverait qui était le meilleur ici.

D'ailleurs, était-ce normal qu'ils soient si nombreux ? La pièce était immense, pourtant ils remplissaient tout l'espace. Ils étaient bien une centaine ! Il ne pensait pas que la citadelle acceptait autant de monde !

Un raclement puissant de gorge leur fit tous tourner la tête alors que la porte claquait brutalement, les faisant tous sursauter.

"Je vois que vous êtes tous là. Ponctuels, c'est bien, je n'aime pas les retardataires. Qui est le dernier arrivé ?"

C'était Dame Gullveig, une Vane aux longs cheveux blonds et à l'air sévère. Quasiment tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. Bande de fayots, gronda-t-il intérieurement.

"Moi, Madame." Il se leva, préférant ne pas énerver une femme comme elle.

"Vous êtes sur la sellette alors. Si vous êtes arrivés en dernier, c'est que vous ne donnez pas beaucoup d'importance à cette formation."

Loki déglutit. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il était certain que toutes les personnes ici étaient logées au palais ! Ils n'avaient dû mettre que quelques minutes à arriver !

"Elle est très importante pour moi, Madame."

"Alors pourquoi arriver en dernier ? N'êtes-vous pas logés au palais ? Pensiez-vous vous accorder quelques minutes de plus de sommeil ?"

"Je ne suis pas logé au Palais, Dame Gullveig. J'habite dans un des quartiers derrière la citadelle."

Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres de la magicienne.

"Un habitant alors ? Il faut quasiment deux heures pour faire ce chemin… Et tu arrives encore une heure en avance ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Voici ce que j'appelle de la motivation. Rassis-toi."

Loki obéit immédiatement et essaya de rester aussi composé que possible, comme s'il ne sentait pas la transpiration couler le long de sa tempe et que son cœur ne battait pas à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu si peur !

"Qui est arrivé avant ce jeune homme ?"

Une des asgardiennes qui l'avait toisé à son arrivée se leva en tremblant légèrement. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et étaient richement habillée en dessous de sa tenue violette. Elle avait probablement payé cette formation plein pot et était sûrement logée au palais. Une petite fille née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Rien à voir avec lui.

"Vous avez intérêt à montrer un talent certain pour la magie, jeune fille, si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée alors."

"Ren-renvoyée ?! Mais pourquoi ? J'ai payé pour être ici, Dame Gullveig !"

"Oh ? Vous ne saviez pas ?" Tout le monde se tendit en entendant son caquètement amusé. "Vous êtes trop nombreux, je vire chaque année au moins quatre-vingt pourcent de mes étudiants dès le premier 'cours'. Si vous êtes doués, vous restez. Sinon, vous prenez la porte."

La fille se rassit, la lèvre tremblante. Loki aussi était tendu. Certes, il était là parce qu'il avait du talent, mais en aurait-il assez pour rester ici ? Ils étaient si nombreux ! 80% des étudiants partiraient avant la fin de la journée, c'était énorme ! Loki douta soudain de ses capacités.

"Nous allons commencer par un test enfantin. Ceux qui ratent, vous sortez. Les autres pourront rester. Sortez une feuille et un crayon."

Une agitation les prit tous alors qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires. Loki sortit ses feuilles de parchemin, sa plume et son encre, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qu'il faudrait.

"Parfait ! Il y a un symbole sur la porte, que vous avez tous vu en arrivant. Dites-moi ce que c'est."

Aegishjalmur ? C'était ça, sa question ? En effet, c'était enfantin ! Immédiatement, il se mit à rédiger tout ce qu'il savait à propos du symbole, et il ne fut pas le seul. C'était probablement le plus connu chez les magiciens ! Un symbole puissant de protection, le heaume de crainte. On le gravait sur les armures afin d'apporter protection aux soldats. On disait même que c'était de cette rune qu'Odin, le père de toute chose, tirait son pouvoir. Le symbole pouvait aussi provoquer la crainte, voir rendre invisible, ou alors invincible. C'était la base !

"M-Madame !" La voix de l'asgardienne qui était arrivée avant lui.. "Je-Je n'ai pas vu ce symbole, puis-je le regarder ?"

"Non." Loki leva les yeux du parchemin noircit par son écriture un peu brouillonne. "Un sorcier se doit d'être particulièrement vigilant. Si vous n'avez pas remarqué la rune c'est que vous ne la connaissiez pas. Vous pouvez donc sortir, petite fille. Revenez lorsque vous aurez appris les bases de la magie. C'est valable pour les autres."

Une vingtaine de personne se levèrent, toutes des femmes asgardiennes.

"Pour les autres, j'attends des réponses un peu plus développée que le simple nom de la rune."

Pas de problème pour ça, pensa Loki en attaquant une troisième page de parchemin.

OoO

Quinze autres personnes partirent suite à la remise des feuilles.

Ils étaient cent-trois, ils étaient maintenant soixante-huit. C'était encore énorme, se dit-il en observant Dame Gullveig faire les cents pas en observant leurs copies.

"Il y a quelques bonnes choses, ce sera une promotion intéressante, et vous êtes encore très nombreux !" Elle continua de marcher quelques secondes. "Qui est Loki Thraellson ?" Elle leva plusieurs feuilles de parchemin noircit d'encre.

Loki leva la main.

"Moi, Dame Gullveig."

"Ce n'est pas mal du tout." Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Vu comment elle se comportait avec eux, ce devait être le compliment suprême ! "Prenez quelques minutes de pause, nous reprendrons d'ici quinze minutes."

Loki se permit de souffler. Même pas une heure qu'il était arrivé à la citadelle et son cœur et son ventre faisaient les montagnes russes dans son corps. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, et pourtant ce n'était pas eux que Gullveig avait voulu humilier pour l'exemple.

Il finit par se lever pour dégourdir ses jambes un peu flageolantes. Il sortit de la salle et fit un tour dans l'aile du palais dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et revint quelques minutes après. Tous les autres élèves avaient fait comme lui. Quand un elfe, celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui, voulut rentrer, il fut arrêté par un champ de force.

"Pas si vite." Dame Gullveig leur sourit vicieusement. "Vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux. Avant de passer à la prochaine épreuve, vous allez devoir faire preuve de logique. Voici une énigme."

La sorcière leva la main et sous forme de fumée, un paragraphe apparut dans les airs.

 _Deux gardiens sont devant deux portes. L'une mène au Paradis, et l'autre en Enfer. L'un des gardiens est un menteur et il dit toujours le contraire de la vérité, l'autre, au contraire, ne dit que la vérité. On ne sait pas quel gardien est devant quelle porte. L'on veut savoir où se trouve la porte menant au Paradis. Pour trouver, il est possible de poser une seule question. Laquelle ?_

"Vous avez dix minutes. Ceux qui ne sont pas rentrés avant, vous pouvez partir. Inscrivez vos réponses sur un papier, déposez-le dans l'urne et entrez."

A nouveau, l'effervescence. Leurs affaires apparurent à leurs côtés –l'œuvre de Gullveig certainement- et ils fouillèrent pour trouver à nouveau du papier et de l'encre. Loki déglutit et réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'était tellement stressant, son cerveau était en bouilli ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la simple connaissance.

Pour le stresser un peu plus, il vit plusieurs personnes déposer leur réponse dans l'urne et rentrer dans la classe.

Cinq minutes passèrent et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Peu importe dans quel sens il se posait la question, il ne trouvait pas la bonne phrase. S'il demandait s'il se trouvait devant, il aurait oui à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas ça, rhaa satanés gardiens ! Pourquoi l'un devait-il mentir ? Et…

Mentir… Mais oui ! L'un devait mentir.

Loki gratta rapidement sa réponse et entra dans la classe avec précipitation. Huit minutes étaient passées. C'était finalement simple, même si alambiqué pour son pauvre esprit maltraité par la fatigue et l'anxiété.

 _« L'autre gardien me dira-t-il que je suis devant la porte du paradis ? »_

Voilà sa réponse.

S'il se trouvait devant le gardien disant la vérité et que celui-ci se trouve devant la porte menant au paradis, celui-ci lui répondra 'oui', car l'autre gardien (mentant et se trouvant devant la porte des enfers) mentira effectivement pour le tromper et il faudra alors choisir la porte de ce gardien. S'il se trouvait devant le gardien mentant et se trouvant devant la porte menant aux enfers, celui-ci répondra que non, car l'autre gardien répondrait que oui, il est devant la porte du paradis.

S'il se trouvait devant le gardien disant la vérité mais devant la porte menant aux enfers, alors il répondra 'non' (car l'autre gardien, le menteur, devant la porte menant au paradis, répondrait qu'il n'est pas devant), la porte à choisir serait alors celle du menteur. S'il se trouvait devant le gardien mentant se trouvant devant la porte du paradis, celui-ci répondrait 'oui' à la question, car l'autre gardien répondrait non.

Dans tous les cas, il faudrait choisir la porte où le gardien répondrait non.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant, lui qui était un si bon baratineur ?

Personne n'entra après lui. Quasiment vingt personnes se trouvaient encore dehors. Dix autres s'étaient trompés en répondant. Il n'en faisait, heureusement, pas partie. Il avait eu raison, mais c'était de justesse.

"Parfait, vous êtes enfin moins nombreux. Voyons voir… Encore trente-neuf ? Trop nombreux ! Heureusement, j'ai encore une épreuve pour vous."

Loki alla se rasseoir près de l'elfe de tout à l'heure, qui était entré parmi les premiers. Beaucoup de femmes étaient parties et d'un coup les hommes se faisaient plus nombreux. Peu d'asgardiennes, beaucoup d'elfes… Gullveig était décidément trop dur. Et ces gens avaient payé pour être recalés ? Allaient-ils être remboursés ? La somme était tout de même énorme… Etait-ce seulement des frais d'examen alors ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir payer s'il passait la dernière épreuve ?

"Cette fois-ci, je vais tester votre magie. Pour devenir sorcier, elle doit être puissante ! Si votre magie est faible, alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Spécialisez-vous dans autre chose. Vous allez donc maintenant passer un par un pour me montrer ce que vous savez faire."

Et elle les appela un à un.

Thorn fils d'Alrik, était des elfes mâles de la salle. Il était grand, épais, aux courts cheveux noirs et portait des vêtements riches en dessous sa toge violette. Il passa l'épreuve avec brio en invoquant une nuée de corbeaux dans la salle, faisant crier quelques jeunes filles. Gullveig sourit et l'invita à venir derrière elle.

Cinq autres personnes passèrent sans réussir l'épreuve, leur magie étant trop faible, voire complètement absente. Mais que faisaient-ils là, se demanda-t-il. Il leur faisait perdre leur temps !

Vint ensuite le tour de l'elfe qui était assis à côté de lui, Fëanor Naur, un homme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs, qui invoqua un brasier immense dans l'immense cheminée ornant la pièce.

Une asgardienne blonde du nom de Astrid passa ensuite et, de manière particulièrement stéréotypée, invoqua petits oiseaux et jolies fleurs, avec un sourire suffisant qui le fit grincer. Elle passa elle aussi.

Gerda, Kallan, Sanna, Malik, se succédèrent et passèrent l'épreuve avec succès.

Peu après, ce furent des elfes d'environ trois mille ans, Elrond, Vanyar, Miriel, Nerdanel, Elbereth et Dagnir, qui furent pris.

Loki fut appelé dans les derniers. Sous les regards de ses camarades, et comme eux avant lui, il invoqua sa magie qu'il transforma en lames d'air qui vinrent transpercer la centaine de sièges que comportait la pièce. Il se tourna vers la sorcière qui hocha la tête et lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres. Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit ses affaires et rejoignit les treize autres élèves.

Personne d'autre ne fut pris.

Tous ceux qui eurent échoués sortirent de la salle, défaits et démoralisés d'avoir échoué si près du but.

"Très bien, vous n'êtes plus que quatorze. C'est parfait ! Voici une classe d'une taille normale. Je dois dire que certains d'entre vous m'enthousiasme déjà ! Les prochaines années risquent d'être excitantes, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous félicite ! Vous êtes désormais des novices. Je vous laisse donc pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouverai dès demain matin, à neuf heures pile."

Loki resta derrière pour parler à leur nouveau professeur. Cette histoire de test et de paiement le dérangeait et il devait être sûr.

"Dame Gullveig, excusez-moi mais j'ai une question."

"Posez-là, Loki fils de Thraell." Il rougit légèrement.

"Combien cette formation coûte ? J'ai compris que l'examen est payant, et j'ai été gracieusement invité à venir… Mais quels sont les frais maintenant ?"

Gullveig le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

"Décidément, ces imbéciles de vous dise rien, n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Presque deux mille ans, madame."

"Si jeune et déjà invité, hm ? Nous allons faire de grandes choses de toi, Loki. L'examen pour être mon élève est payant, la formation est quant à elle gratuite. Elle est payée par tous ces pauvres naïfs qui pensent pouvoir entrer juste parce qu'ils paient. Asgard rajoute s'il y a besoin. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça."

"Oh. Je vois. Merci." C'était déjà plus clair, et plus rassurant. "J'avais cru comprendre que nous allions directement être élève, je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il y aurait un test."

"Donc tu es venu sans rien préparer ?" Il fit non de la tête et elle éclata à nouveau de son rire grinçant. "Décidément, de mieux en mieux. Rentre chez toi."

"Je ne peux pas rester ?" demanda-t-il précipitamment. "Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas aller à la bibliothèque ?"

"Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps ! Tu peux aller à la bibliothèque, en effet. Je pense qu'ils ne te laisseront pas emprunter de livres, pas tout de suite du moins, mais tu peux aller étudier là-bas oui."

"Merci ! A demain !"

Loki ne perdit pas plus de temps et se précipita hors de la pièce pour dénicher la bibliothèque.

A suivre.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et les premiers pas de Loki en tant qu'élève à la citadelle ;) Avez-vous bien compris l'énigme au fait ? Je la trouve tellement dure personnellement ah ah !

J'espère que vous avez ouvert vos calendriers de l'avant ce matin ;) J'ouvre le mien ce soir, une petite bière pour bibi :3

A la semaine prochaine :)

Sedinette


	4. Gods and Monsters

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient, mais mes petits persos (Gullveig, Thraell, et tous les élèves) sont à moi, à moiiiiiiヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Encore une avalanche de commentaire, pour le chapitre précédent, je vous remercie tous et toutes, vous êtes trop trop chous ! Je remercie aussi pour la review anonyme à qui ne peux pas répondre par MP, Dagon Aalssy ｡^‿^｡ Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi aux followers qui reviennent fidèlement et bienvenu aux nouveaux arrivants :)

Du coup je publie plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps après tant de retours :D

Voici donc le chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, on parle un peu de la vie de classe mais aussi de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ;) Et attention ! Odin fait son grand retour ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

 **Chapitre 3 – Gods and Monsters**

La première centaine d'année passa rapidement. Le temps était divisé entre la méditation pour agrandir leur cœur magique et les cours théoriques. Ils étudiaient les différentes runes et les différentes manières de les imbriquer les unes aux autres. Loki avait depuis longtemps appris le langage des runes, qui étaient comme une seconde nature pour lui, comme pour la plupart des autres élèves de Dame Gullveig d'ailleurs. Il hésitait d'ailleurs à se faire tatouer certaines runes sur le corps afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses sortilèges ainsi que sa maîtrise magique. Les runes du vent et du feu seraient parfaites, il contrôlait bien ces éléments après tout.

Il s'était aussi familiarisé avec ses camarades et contre toute attente, c'était avec la perfide et superficielle Astrid qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Il adorait sa façon de parler et de détruire les autres avec quelques mots mesquins. D'un autre côté, elle était extrêmement attachée aux animaux et étaient prête à risquer sa vie pour celle d'un chaton (Loki ne le disait pas, mais lui aussi. Il _adorait_ les chatons).

Elle était nettement moins sotte que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Elle avait défié sa mère en venant ici et s'était servie de l'héritage laissé par son père pour pouvoir se payer cette formation. Sa mère aurait voulu la marier à un aristocrate de rang supérieur pour améliorer le statut de leur famille, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de fils après elle, mais Astrid avait refusé de se soumettre à un époux dont elle ne connaissait rien et avait voulu poursuivre sa voie dans la magie. Loki l'admirait beaucoup pour ça, elle avait un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, en partie parce qu'il n'avait eu besoin de défier son père d'une quelconque manière. Sauf la fois où il lui avait crié dessus et qu'il avait menacé de partir, mais là il s'était pris une gifle, ce qui avait été probablement mérité.

Ce premier siècle d'apprentissage avait été aussi le lieu de beaucoup de blagues et de mesquineries de sa part. Oh qu'il aimait jouer des tours aux gens de la Cour ! Ils étaient tous si bien habillés, avec un tel maintien, mais dès qu'ils voyaient une personne qu'ils percevaient comme inférieur à eux, ils grimaçaient légèrement, et cela insupportait Loki. Alors, quand il voyait une servante, un soldat ou l'un d'eux moqués par ces biens-nés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur jeter un petit sortilège. Une queue de cochon apparaissant sous leurs vêtements, des petits problèmes de fuite (sa préférée, le sorcier adorait voir leur visage se décomposer), ou alors juste leurs pieds se prenant malencontreusement dans leurs longues robes pour ces mesdames, ou dans les lacets de leurs bottes pour ces messieurs. Il avait bien entendu fait très attention à ne pas être pris, comme il l'avait promis à son père, même s'il soupçonnait Dame Gullveig de tout savoir et de se taire.

Loki était certain qu'elle en riait elle aussi, de toute manière.

Il n'y avait pas trop d'animosité dans leur promotion. Ils étaient peu nombreux et partageaient la même passion pour la magie, rendant plus facile les travaux de groupe. Loki ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanoui qu'à la citadelle, au milieu des livres et des autres sorciers. C'était à peine s'il avait été effrayé d'être découvert comme Jotun. Il n'avait jamais croisé de membres de la famille royale, ni aucun Dieu habitant dans la citadelle. Il passait lui-même son temps soit dans la salle de classe, soit dans la bibliothèque qui était souvent désertée, sauf par les sorciers et les chercheurs. Il n'avait pas eu de raison d'y penser. Loki se pensait toujours comme un Asgardien. Tout le monde le pensait Asgardien.

Le seul souci auquel il devait faire face, c'était les apprentis-guerriers de la citadelle. Comme pour les sorciers, des classes s'organisaient pour les futurs soldats qui combattraient dans l'armée d'Odin et pour défendre le Royaume. Son père avait fait partie de ces soldats et l'avait prévenu au fil des mois qu'ils se pensaient supérieurs aux sorciers. Et c'était bien le cas. Dès qu'ils voyaient l'ombre de leur toge violette, ils les sifflaient et les insultaient, plus particulièrement les hommes en les traitants de "demoiselle". Les femmes qui composaient leur groupe étaient outrées de voir que pour eux être une femme était déshonorant, quant aux hommes, ils ne faisaient pas, ou très peu, attention. Jusqu'au jour où Loki s'énerva face à une attaque vicieuse de ces messieurs.

"Tiens, regardez, nos demoiselles en robe arrivent !"

"Je me demande ce qu'elles apprennent toutes, la couture peut-être ?"

"Faire léviter leurs aiguilles pour tricoter avec la pensée ? C'est pas mal si elles ont plusieurs bébés dans le ventre, ça fait gagner du temps !"

Astrid grinça des dents à cette remarque et Kallan, une autre Asgardienne de leur groupe à la longue chevelure rousse dut la retenir. Elle ne supportait d'être vue simplement comme un ventre prêt à pondre !

"Ouuh c'est que ça s'énerve ces petites choses !"

"Fais attention elle pourrait te transformer en crapaud."

"Et elle doit m'embrasser pour me retransformer ? Je ne dis pas non ! Venez donc m'embrasser, mesdames !"

"Bwark, je ne veux pas être embrassé par l'une des furies ! Ou pire, ces choses qui s'appellent des hommes !" Fit l'un d'eux en les désignant négligemment de la main.

C'est là que Loki craqua. Des années qu'ils étaient moqués par ces imbéciles ! Cela suffisait maintenant ! Il en avait assez !

"Ça suffit !" tonna-t-il, le corps tendu. "Vous vous pensez peut-être intelligent à nous insulter, mais ça ne montre qu'une seule chose, c'est que vous ne savez faire que ça, et qu'en plus vous avez du temps à perdre !"

"Regardez qui parle, le freluquet de la bande ! T'es mignonne princesse, mais je les préfère avec de gros seins !"

Etait-ce ce genre de réflexions qui animaient son père à l'époque ? Non ! Son père était un homme respectable et il refusait de penser que Thraell ait pu être un jour comme ça. Il préférait penser que cette formation était tombée bas.

"Que des paroles," siffla-t-il tel un serpent. "A croire que vous ne savez faire que ça, parler. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais vu vous entraîner. Ça ne doit pas être très beau à voir après tout." Les filles à ses côtés se mirent à ricaner.

L'un des apprentis soldats, celui qui l'avait traité de freluquet puis de princesse, devint rouge de colère puis il se mit à rire.

"Bah tiens, viens te battre, freluquet, si tu en as le cran, je t'attends de pied ferme."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Loki pour se défaire de son sac et de sa toge sous les rires des soldats et de leur tohu-bohu. Ils se moquaient de lui, mais plus pour très longtemps, songea-t-il en gardant son masque de froideur sur le visage. Astrid et Sanna tentèrent de le dissuader en lui disant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient allés trop loin. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait insulter gratuitement.

En dessous de sa toge, il portait toujours une tenue classique noire et verte que son père lui avait offerte, parfaite pour le combat. Le soldat se mit à rire et prit sa lame. Loki prit une lance –à défaut d'une dague– et la fit tournoyer autour de lui, puis il attaqua sans l'attendre. En le voyant manipuler la lame si facilement, les hommes autour d'eux arrêtèrent leurs moqueries. Ils avaient probablement pensé qu'il n'arriverait même pas à la soulever, ou qu'il se couperait en la prenant. _'Idiots_.'

Plus léger et vif que le soldat immense, il se glissa à ses côtés et passa sa lance derrière sa jambe gauche pour le déséquilibrer et le faire chuter. Tout de suite après, la lame de l'arme se trouva sous sa gorge. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que ce soit pour riposter ou pour parer. Il avait tout simplement été trop vite pour lui.

"Mort," dit Loki en se reculant et en se mettant en garde.

L'homme à peine plus vieux que lui se releva rageusement. Il chargea et leva son arme pour le frapper mais le sorcier esquiva facilement, frappa sa main du plat de la lame et le désarçonna d'un coup de hampe dans la tête. Cette fois-ci il mit sa lame au niveau de son cœur.

"Mort," répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il continua pendant quelques minutes ce manège, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre soldat intervienne pour l'attaquer par derrière. Loki l'avait prévu, bien entendu il n'avait pas compté sur le courage de ces hommes, et un clone se matérialisa derrière lui avec une lance pour le mettre en joug.

"En plus d'être des idiots dont la tête est remplie de préjugés, vous êtes aussi des lâches qui se permettent d'attaquer dans le dos de vos adversaires."

"Tu sais te battre…" fit le soldat à terre, qui n'avait pas prévu cette possibilité. Pour lui un sorcier restait en intérieur à lire des livres inintéressants qui ne l'aideraient en rien dans sa vie et qui ne savait rien faire.

"Je suis Loki, fils de Thraell, un valeureux soldat qui a servi sous les ordres direct de notre Roi Odin lors de la glorieuse guerre contre Jotunheim. Je me bats depuis que je suis un petit garçon, apprenti soldat." Il repoussa l'autre homme qui avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière d'une rafale de vent. "Que ça vous serve de leçon. Un sorcier vaut bien plus que ce que vous pensez. Réfléchissez-y la prochaine fois que vous voudrez nous insulter. Je ne serai plus si clément si ça arrive encore."

Loki alla reposer l'arme sur le présentoir et enfila sa toge. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux corbeaux qui l'observaient avec intérêt depuis les hauteurs.

"C'était incroyable Loki !" s'extasièrent Miriel et Elbereth. "Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?!"

"A faire ça quoi ?"

"Te battre ! Et les clones aussi."

"Mon père était vraiment sous les ordres d'Odin, c'est un grand combattant. Il a commencé à m'enseigner lors de mes sept-cents ans, et j'ai appris les techniques de combat enseignées ici dans les livres de bibliothèque. Elles y sont toutes décrites, ainsi que les parades qui vont avec. Pour les clones, pareil, bibliothèque."

"Si tu continues tu vas très rapidement passer de rang," grogna Malik. "Tu es le meilleurs de notre promo après tout…"

"Je suis sûr qu'on aurait tous pu les mettre à terre facilement avec notre magie," ajouta Fëanor. "Mais c'était très impressionnant."

Loki se rengorgea de fierté et se mit à rire l'avalanche de compliments.

"Cessez ! Vous allez me faire rougir à force !"

OoO

"Père de toute chose, vous m'avez fait appeler ?"

"Dame Gullveig, en effet."

C'était rare les fois où Odin faisait appelle à elle. C'était généralement de mauvais augures, quand il y avait un sale travail à faire c'était elle qu'on appelait pour arranger les choses. Être une sorcière était très utile dans les situations délicates, et elle était la seule suffisamment loyale sur laquelle la Cour pouvait compter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet à propos de quelque chose en particulier. Il était tout simplement assis sur son trône en or massif, le dos droit, Gungir dans sa main droite, l'autre posée sur l'accoudoir doré. Ses deux cobeaux, Munin et Hungin étaient posés sur le dossier du siège royal et observait avec intérêt tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

"On m'a fait remonter l'information que les apprentis-soldats s'en prenaient à vos étudiants."

"Qu-Comment ?"

Qui avait osé moufeter ?! Elle n'avait jamais dit à ces idiots d'instructeurs de faire remonter l'information mais de mettre du plomb dans la tête de ces Asgardiens à la cervelle vide. Qu'est-ce qu'Odin en avait à faire d'abord ? Et qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre à n'importe qui, elle ! Mais ça durait depuis des siècles, elle avait espéré que ces imbéciles feraient rentrer dans les rangs leurs élèves ! Oh, sa vengeance serait terrible ! Personne ne l'humiliait !

"C'est vrai qu'il y a des soucis," commença-t-elle avec hésitation. "Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on vous le dirait, ce ne sont que des étudiants…"

"A chaque promotion c'est la même chose, Gullveig. J'ai décidé d'observer par moi-même… Et je dois dire que je suis déçu de mes soldats… Et impressionné par vos élèves. Un particulièrement."

Gullveig pencha la tête sans comprendre, puis un nom lui vint directement en tête.

"Loki."

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Le jeune homme était tellement différent de tous les autres. Un Asgardien qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre de sa race et différents des Vanes et des Elfes. Un farceur irréductible qui défendait à sa manière ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre eux-mêmes dans le palais. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'elle avait surpris ses petits tours. Si quelque chose était arrivé parmi ses élèves, il était forcément impliqué, elle le sentait.

"Je suppose que c'est le nom du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui a donné une bonne leçon à ces combattants."

"Je n'y étais pas, mais ça lui correspond."

"Il a un grand potentiel," continua Odin, en caressant de sa main gauche ses corbeaux. "Autant en tant que guerrier qu'en tant que sorcier. Il n'est que novice, c'est cela ? Il fait déjà preuve de grands dons."

"Il a un talent naturel, votre majesté," confirma-t-elle. "Voilà un millénaire au moins que je n'ai pas eu d'élève aussi prometteur. Mais ils le sont tous, il les entraîne vers le haut."

Odin se détendit sur son fauteuil et porta une main à son visage pour caresser sa barbe pensivement. Le royaume aurait bien besoin de plus de sorciers dans leurs rangs. Si en plus ces sorciers pouvaient combattre et s'imposer un peu plus dans son armée, ce ne serait que bénéfique. Il ne savait pas quand aurait lieu les prochaines guerres, car elles auraient lieu, à un moment donné ou à un autre, et ce jusqu'à Ragnarok.

"Continuez votre travail. Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à faire."

"Bien, votre Majesté."

Oui, il avait à faire. Il avait un ancien soldat à convoquer.

OoO

Loki s'était demandé, après coup, si ça avait été une bonne idée de mettre une raclée aux apprentis-soldats. Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait un bien fou, et puis jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique ses talents pour le combat. Il n'osait pas s'y mettre à fond avec son père, de peur de faire preuve de trop de force. Il ne sous-estimait son père, bien sûr que non, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et il n'arrivait pas à le combattre sérieusement.

Ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'est que ces apprentis guerriers fassent passer le mot que les sorciers s'étaient dressés contre eux et que tous les soldats de la citadelle leur mènent la vie dure. Combattre un apprenti et un vrai soldat n'était pas la même chose, déjà, mais le problème serait plus d'ordre moral. Et s'ils les harcelaient ? S'ils leur jouaient de mauvais tours ? Loki n'allait pas pouvoir donner une leçon à chaque soldat du royaume ! C'était impossible et trop saugrenue pour y penser, tout simplement.

Une fois dans la salle de classe, quelques semaines plus tard sans incidents, Gullveig arriva aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau hâlée.

"Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Hogun. Après les évènements qui s'est déroulé avec certains soldats…" Son regard passa sur Loki sans s'arrêter puis continua sur les autres élèves. "Il a été décidé que vous prendriez quelques cours dans l'art de manier une lame." Un brouhaha léger se fit entendre parmi les quatorze élèves. "Ceci n'est pas optionnel et personne ne sera dispensé. Tous les jours pendant une heure, vous apprendrez les bases. Hogun sera votre professeur. Il est l'un des plus féroces guerrier d'Asgard, et un compagnon fidèle de notre prince Thor."

Loki grogna légèrement. Il savait déjà se battre, il n'avait pas besoin de cours supplémentaires ! C'était une heure de perdue, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'entreprenant avant et qu'il devrait se changer après. Plusieurs heures de perdues par jour ! C'était énorme !

"Et en plus, pour vous renforcer physiquement, vous ferez de l'exercice chaque matin en arrivant."

Cette fois-ci, il faillit s'étouffer et ce ne fut plus un simple brouhaha qui envahit la salle mais un concert de plaintes.

"SILENCE !"

"Mais Dame Gullveig, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ?" gémit Sanna, l'Asgardienne.

"Je suis d'accord avec Sanna," intervint Dragnir. "Je n'ai pas payé pour faire du sport mais pour apprendre à mieux contrôler ma magie."

"Vous ferez ce que je vous dis, petits sorciers !" tonna Gullveig, ce qui les fit taire instantanément. Maintenant, course à pied ! Hogun va vous indiquer quel parcours suivre."

L'homme, Hogun, ne souriait pas et n'avait pas l'air particulièrement avenant non plus. Loki, tout comme le reste de ses camarades, craignait le pire.

Il les força à courir pendant une heure. UNE HEURE. Si Loki s'en sortit plutôt de manière honorable –bien qu'il soit complètement épuisé et en sueur–, ce n'était pas le cas de tous et toutes. Les Asgardiennes étaient déjà athlétiques, forcément, et avaient bien tenu la cadence, bien mieux que lui, sous le soleil estival. Ce n'était pas le cas de leurs amis les Elfes, autant les femmes que les hommes, qui traînaient un peu la patte. Pour eux, ce serait plus dur.

"Très bien !" Sourit Gullveig en les regardant. "Sachez qu'un sorcier doit pouvoir se concentrer en tout temps. Exercez votre magie à présent, et voyons voir ce que vous valez après vous êtes un peu dépensés."

Loki la maudit, très, très, très fort. Il ne fut pas le seul.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il alla directement s'étaler dans son lit. Tout cet exercice, plus ses quelques heures de marche à pied pour faire l'aller-retour avaient eu raison de lui. Le jeune sorcier ne sentait plus ses jambes. Hogun connaissait apparemment ses capacités au combat et l'avait fait travailler plus durement que les autres. Pourtant les Asgardiennes aussi magnaient bien l'épée ! Ce n'était pas juste. De la discrimination pure et dure.

Au moins ses camarades pouvaient directement monter dans leurs chambres pour se reposer. Ce n'était guère son cas. Ses deux heures de marches avaient épuisé un peu plus ses muscles douloureux.

"Loki ?"

La voix de son père retentit et il grogna juste quelque chose pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

"Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ils ont décidé de nous achever," grommela-t-il. "Exercice physique et entraînement au combat obligatoire, tous les jours."

"Oh…" Thraell s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de son fils. "Un peu rude de revenir à la maison, c'est ça ?"

"Juste un peu, mais ça va aller. Je vais vite m'y faire."

Thraell n'était pas d'accord. Il appréciait le fait que son fils rentre tous les soirs, mais il voyait bien qu'il s'épuisait. Il devait travailler plus dur que les autres en moins de temps du fait de ses nombreuses heures de trajet. Si en plus la citadelle les entraînait physiquement, Loki ne tarderait pas à tomber malade. L'été était en plus très sec et chaud cette année, ça ne l'aiderait aucunement.

"Loki, tu devrais prendre la chambre qu'ils t'ont proposé."

"Papa, on en a déjà parlé."

"Oui et tu avais tort. Tu es épuisé et ça va s'aggraver avec le climat actuel. Tu reviendras de temps en temps, mais pas tous les jours. Compris ?"

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais, mon garçon, où je serai dans l'obligation de faire la demande moi-même pour toi, est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?"

Loki grommela pour la forme mais fit non de la tête.

"Parfait ! Demain tu feras la demande pour une chambre, je préparerai tes affaires en attendant."

Il finit par acquiescer, et une fois son père sortit de sa chambre, il s'endormit aussi sec.

Thraell soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en cuir. Le dernier mois avait été éprouvant. La raison ? Eh bien il s'était inquiété pour Loki après l'altercation avec les soldats, puis il s'était inquiété pour la vie de son fils lorsqu'il avait reçu la visite des corbeaux d'Odin qui voulait le voir dans les prochains jours.

Il avait craint pour sa propre vie lorsqu'il s'était rendu en cachette à la citadelle.

Odin savait déjà tout.

OoO

Thraell était convoqué à la citadelle. Peu après le départ de son fils, tôt dans la matinée comme d'habitude, il s'apprêta. Loki le regardait étrangement depuis plusieurs jours, mais il était anxieux. Il avait espéré que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Il avait espéré qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire au Roi et au Trône. Mais voilà.

La lettre ne disait pas grand-chose. Juste que son Roi souhaitait lui parler. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il avait l'ordre exprès de se rendre à la citadelle. Forcément qu'il était stressé ! Et il n'osait pas en parler à son fils, de peur de le rendre à son tour nerveux et incapable de se contrôler. Loki ne devait pas faire de bêtise. Ou alors aurait-il dû lui en parler mais lui interdire de se rendre ce jour-ci à la citadelle ?

Tout était tellement compliqué. Loki était son fils, rien d'autre. Il se fichait de sa race.

La citadelle avait fait venir une carriole pour l'emmener. Juste le cocher et personne d'autre. Le trajet s'était donc fait dans le silence et paraissait parfois long. Les pavés de leur quartier étaient vieux et bossus, rendant la route moins praticable pour les chevaux. Presque aurait-il mis moins de temps pour se rendre jusqu'au Palais s'il y avait été à pied.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Deux soldats vinrent l'escorter, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas dans la salle du trône qu'il fut amené, mais dans un salon privé. Le Roi Odin l'y attendait manifestement, une coupe de vin à la main.

"Ah !"

Le Roi se leva en le voyant et Thraell fut touché par tant de considération de la part de son souverain.

"Vous voilà, je vous attendais, venez prendre place." Odin lui montra d'un geste de la main le canapé face au sien, séparé par une simple table basse. Tout ceci était terriblement informel.

"Mon Roi, merci de me recevoir, mais je crains ne pas savoir ce qui me vaut tant d'honneur."

Pour le moment, il allait jouer les ignorants, mieux ne valait-il pas prendre de risque. Le Roi lui sourit et fit un geste à ses deux soldats de les laisser seul.

"Vous ne voyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, alors je vais vous parler de l'ordre que je vous ai donné, il y a deux millénaires, celui de tuer un nouveau-né sur Jotunheim."

Thraell se figea. Forcément, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça. Pour quoi d'autre de toute manière ?

"Mon Roi…"

"Vous l'avez laissé vivre, Thraell, fils de Ørjan. Vous avez emmené ce petit Jotun ici, sur Asgard, malgré mon ordre de l'achever. Je vous ai surveillé. Depuis deux-mille ans, je vous surveille." Le Roi d'Asgard regarda ses deux gros corbeaux qui semblaient tout observer autour d'eux.

Bien entendu. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ses fameux corbeaux, Hugin et Munin, devaient les surveiller régulièrement et rendre compte à leur maître, depuis qu'il avait amené Loki sur Asgard. Il les avait observés, il avait observé Loki.

"Vous… Pourquoi… Vous avez surveillé Loki ? De quelle manière ?"

"Il fallait que je le surveille, il était un élément potentiellement dangereux et destructeur. Mes corbeaux s'en sont chargés."

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-il l'être ?!" S'énerva-t-il soudain en comprenant que son bébé avait été espionné toute sa vie.

"Il aurait pu l'être lorsque vous lui avez appris son véritable héritage."

"C'est de la perversion ! Surveiller un enfant de cette manière ! L'avez-vous observez dans ses moments intimes alors ?! C'est de la pédophilie !"

Fou de rage, il hurla et donna un violent coup de pied dans la table qui alla se fracasser derrière le canapé sur lequel était toujours assis le souverain. Les deux gardes qui l'avaient amené, et qui devaient garder les portes, débarquèrent et le menacèrent de leurs épées.

"C'est bon, laissez-nous." Les soldats hésitèrent, mais finirent pas obéir lorsque Thraell se rassit, bien qu'il bougonne encore. "Je vous prie d'excuser mes soldats, ils sont quelque peu nerveux."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Odin semblait être gêné par les accusations qu'il avait émises à son encontre, mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ?! Loki était son fils ! A ses yeux, il était encore le bambin qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts plein d'admiration. Il ne pouvait pas le voir autrement que comme un petit garçon.

"Allez-vous le tuer ?" demanda-t-il après s'être calmé, quelques instants après, d'une voix las, triste et défaite.

"Non. Je ne vais pas tuer votre fils. Je l'ai observé et il ne veut aucun mal à Asgard," le rassura-t-il tout de suite. "Il pourra servir le trône, malgré son ascendance. Il pourrait servir. Il pourrait se révéler important. Il l'est donc pour nous aussi."

"S'il est si important, pourquoi avoir voulu le tuer à l'époque ?"

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à parler ainsi à son roi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après avoir été espionné pendant deux millénaires, il avait besoin de savoir. C'était le père en lui qui parlait, pas l'homme ou le soldat.

"Je ne pouvais pas tuer cet enfant. Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Vous n'avez pas pu non plus. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait grandir comme un Asgardien, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Un jour, il sera peut-être une passerelle entre Jotuns et Asgardiens. Un jour. Enfin, je n'allais pas vous jeter la pierre pour quelque chose dont j'ai été incapable moi-même. J'ai préféré y voir de la compassion pour une race ennemie. Un premier pas vers la paix durable entre les Royaumes d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Si je vous appelé, c'est parce que j'ai vu de quoi il était capable, un homme brillant et puissant. Vous vous êtes très bien occupé de cet enfant, apparemment."

Lorsque Thraell sortit de la citadelle, il se souvenait à peine de la fin de leur 'discussion'. Ils avaient un peu parlé de Jotunheim en buvant un vin de grand cru. Il n'y avait pas eu de menace. Odin ne lui avait pas fait jurer de garder le secret, il pouvait donc en parler à Loki. Rien. Juste un "continuez comme ça". Thraell n'avait pas tout compris et il était toujours aussi inquiet, bien sûr. Le père de toute chose pouvait changer d'avis du jour au lendemain et faire supprimer son fils pendant qu'il était en cours, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de la dernière centaine d'années qui venait de s'écouler. Il devait avoir confiance en son Roi et en son fils.

Thraell avait fait le choix de ne rien dire à Loki, pas alors qu'il était déjà si stressé et fatigué par son école. Il porterait ce fardeau seul pour l'instant et n'avait plus qu'à prier les Nornes que son fils ne risque pas sa vie au milieu de ces Asgardiens.

A suivre.

Un autre chapitre de publié :D J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé(e)s ! J'ai essayé de soigner la petite scène de combat, moi qui suis si nulle pour les écrire ah ah Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !

Comme vous avez pu aussi le voir, Hogun a fait son apparition, bientôt ses 3 compagnons, puis par la suite nous retrouverons ENFIN Thor ! Oui je sais, il se fait désirer, mais un peu de tension et de suspens c'est bon pour mes affaires ^（｀ω´ ）^ψ Ca vous force à revenir nyark

Et puis bien sûr Odin ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Est-il trop OOC ? Je ne voulais pas le faire trop impulsif comme il a pu l'être dans les films car après tout, le fait que Loki soit absent de sa vie a forcément "laissé" une trace. Je n'avais pas écrit ce passage à la base, de peur de mal l'écrire, mais j'ai finalement trouvé que ça laissait un peu sur sa faim, du coup je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui 8D

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire :D A la prochaine, j'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce chapitre !

Sedinette


	5. Summer Nights

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part mes petits persos (élèves et profs :p).

Pairing : Thor/Loki, et pour ce chapitre Fandral/Loki

Encore plein de retours pour le chapitre précédent, décidément vous me gâtez et je suis donc comme d'habitude, incapable d'attendre une semaine entière pour vous poster la suite.

Je vous dis donc merci à tous, et aussi merci aux reviewveurs anonymes Butterfly Blue, 221B Ravenclaw et guest, merci pour vos compliments et vos commentaires :) J'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous retrouve en bas ;)

Chapitre IV – Summer Nights

Gullveig avait été ravie de sa décision de venir vivre au palais. Il avait tout de même décidé de retourner tous les samedis chez son père et repartait le dimanche au soir, sauf lorsqu'il devait travailler en groupe avec le reste de sa classe. Son père avait moins de dépenses avec lui qui vivait en dehors de leur demeure et parvenait à faire quelques économies ainsi. Parfait pour ses vieux jours.

Loki était finalement content aussi de cette décision. Il était en meilleur forme, il pouvait travailler plus et ça ne gâchait en rien le plaisir de retrouver son père en fin de semaine.

Il avait tout de même eu quelques soucis au tout début. Les chambres étaient certes spacieuses, chaque élève bénéficiait d'un grand espace, après tout ils étaient les élèves de Dame Gullveig ! Or… Après plus de cent ans, la chambre qui aurait dû lui revenir avait été donnée à une personne plus dans le besoin. Il devait donc partager la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre.

Astrid s'était tout de suite portée volontaire pour l'héberger, ce à quoi les garçons avaient ricané comme des idiots. Loki les avait regardés avec un regard noir. Il avait bien été obligé à cette occasion de révéler un de ses plus gros secrets.

"Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes," avait-il ainsi dévoilé avec un sourire acide. "Ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problème."

Les garçons s'étaient tus, les filles avaient gloussé et l'avaient accueilli avec plaisir dans leur univers un peu trop froufrouteux à son goût. Heureusement Astrid était une personne pragmatique et qui, mise à part les oiseaux et les chatons, ne se complaisaient pas dans la soie rose et la dentelle. Pas de trop.

Sa chambre était simplement décorée. Elle avait retiré ses affaires d'une partie de la chambre pour qu'on lui installe un lit. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait été particulièrement gentille avec lui sur ce coup-là.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de partager ta chambre, Astrid ?" lui avait-il demandé le soir même, alors qu'elle s'amusait à lui tresser les cheveux. Au cours des années, ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé et il avait arrêté de les couper, quelque chose que son père avait l'habitude de faire chaque mois. Il finissait de plus en plus tard au cours des années, alors Thraell avait arrêté de les lui couper par manque de temps. Loki avait pris l'habitude de se faire une natte qui lui tombait presque dans le milieu du dos maintenant. Astrid n'aimait pas les nattes et préféraient les tresses, à la mode elfique. Lui s'en fichait, tant que ça ne le gênait pas.

"Je t'aime bien." Elle lui sourit. "Pas comme _ça_ , et puis j'ai bien compris que les femmes ce n'étaient pas ton truc. Et puis, si ça vient aux oreilles de ma mère que je partage ma chambre avec un homme, elle va faire une syncope ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête !"

Elle éclata de rire et Loki la suivit rapidement.

Suite à ça, il se retrouva à cohabiter avec l'Asgardienne.

Il se retrouva aussi souvent à fuir du côté des hommes pour ne pas avoir à subir les soirées discussions sur leurs intérêts amoureux. C'est que ces dames avaient toute un appétit démesuré et enchaînaient pour certaines les conquêtes.

Mais en fait, il ne savait pas quel était le pire…

"Tu la vois souvent sans ses vêtements ?" demanda Thorn, l'Elfe musculeux et épais. "Astrid est tellement belle, j'adorerai être à ta place…"

"Quoi ? Non ! Elle a de la pudeur, tu sais ? Elle ne va pas se montrer comme ça devant moi ! Et si jamais j'entre et qu'elle est un peu –Calmez-vous, j'ai dit _un peu_ !– dévêtue, je ne la regarde pas et me tourne vers le mur."

"Et ça t'excite jamais d'avoir une fille dans ta chambre ? Je veux dire, le matin, tu dois bien avoir des réactions non ?" Intervint cette fois-ci Elrond avec une œillade entendue.

"Si tu parles de mon érection matinale, elle n'est en rien liée à mon manque de désir pour les femmes."

"Mais t'a déjà essayé au moins ?" Grogna légèrement Thorn. "Comment tu sais si tu préfères les hommes aux femmes ?"

Cette fois-ci, Loki se mit à rire.

"J'ai déjà essayé, oui. J'ai couché avec plusieurs femmes, j'ai quand même du succès ! Je ne suis pas un laideron après tout. J'ai tenté des relations avec plusieurs aussi. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attiré par les hommes, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais essayé."

"Oh…"

"C'est juste qu'avec les femmes, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je les aime bien en tant qu'amies, mais dès qu'il faut faire des câlins, ou ce genre de chose… Bwarf ! Ça ne me donne pas du tout envie !"

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble.

"On va te trouver un mâle qui sera pas trop possessif, t'inquiète pas !" Lui dit Malik en lui tapant le dos affectueusement.

"Vous voulez me caser maintenant ?"

"Eh bien oui, tu es le plus jeune, et probablement le seul qui ne profite pas de sa jeunesse ici ! On est un peu tous tes grands-frères, il faut s'occuper de toi," se mit à rire Fëanor.

"Super…" Se plaignit-il dans un soupir.

En fait, il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde. Jamais encore il ne s'était aussi bien entendu avec un groupe de personnes. On l'avait souvent pris pour un asocial dans son quartier car il avait du mal à lier des amitiés, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que ça n'avait jamais été lui le problème mais les autres avec leur esprit trop étriqué, trop Asgardien.

"Allez, je suis sûr qu'il y a bien un soldat ou un nobliau qui t'intéresse ou que tu pourrais trouver séduisant !"

La vérité, c'est que Loki ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était attiré par les hommes ou pas. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes physiquement, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être avec une autre personne. Est-ce qu'il trouvait les hommes attirants ? Eh bien le garde qui tenait la porte la principale de la citadelle avec d'autres soldats avait un visage assez séduisant, avec une mâchoire carrée avenante et des bras musclés. Ou encore, il se souvint de l'apprenti forgeron de son quartier, au moins cinq-cents ans de plus que lui, qui lui aussi avec des bras immenses à force de frapper avec son marteau le fer toute la journée. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds et longs, un regard d'azur et la peau hâlée. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait trouvé extrêmement beau à l'époque. Il l'avait pris pour un canon de beauté, mais peut-être qu'en fait…

Sans le vouloir ni même sans s'en rendre compte, son visage si pâle se mit à rougir délicatement.

"Oooh !" S'exclama Malik en voyant la réaction du jeune sorcier. "Aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un ?"

"Je- Non ! C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Tu avais l'air de penser à quelque chose d'agréable en tout cas. Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est- C'est rien, rho et puis vous m'embêtez, vous êtes pire que les filles ! Elles au moins ne m'embêtent pas avec ça !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, dès le lendemain matin, les treize élèves de la classe se mettent à l'asticoter sur le sujet. Avait-il déjà précisé qu'il était le plus jeune et que certains élèves avaient mille ans de plus que lui ? A croire qu'il était le plus mâture ici ! Son manque de vie sexuelle les faisait jaser parce qu'eux avaient pris l'habitude de sortir toutes les semaines pour trouver de l'amusement.

De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien d'en parler, l'apprenti forgeron, probablement forgeron établi dans un autre quartier aujourd'hui, devait être marié et déjà père de famille. Peut-être que s'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, il aurait pu tenter sa chance, et encore, il était très certain que l'homme ait été un pur hétéro. Non, c'était se faire du mal.

Les cours continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps. Les exercices physiques le matin, la théorie sur les runes, la méditation l'après-midi et enfin l'entraînement aux armes. Ils avaient tous fini par s'y faire avec les années et chacun avait vu son corps devenir plus musclé et plus fort. Ils avaient aussi fini par se faire au regard sérieux de Hogun, toujours grognon et de plus en plus exigeant envers eux.

Gullveig était si heureuse des progrès qu'ils avaient fait grâce à leur maîtrise physique qu'elle avait décidé d'inclure ce programme à toutes ces promotions en cours. Ils se concentraient plus facilement, s'épuisaient moins vite et ils étaient plus disciplinés. Décidément, cette idée soufflée par Odin fonctionnait à merveille !

Oh oui. Ils réussissaient si bien que, près de 100 ans en avance sur les classes normales, ils reçurent tous le titre de Sorcier Compétent, après un mois de longues épreuves journalières. Magie, tests théoriques, exercices physiques, combat mêlant magie et art des armes. Ils passèrent à tout et ils y arrivèrent avec brio.

Compétent. Compétent ! Ils avaient enfin monté de rang ! Loki se rengorgeait de fierté en voyant sa nouvelle toge, de couleur verte cette fois-ci. Ils avaient obtenu un mois entier de vacance. Il passa la première quinzaine avec son père, à tranquillement récupérer ses forces dans son ancienne chambre, et l'autre quinzaine avec le reste de sa classe, au bord d'une plage de Vanaheim.

A nouveau, ses camarades l'asticotèrent sur son manque de vie affective et tentèrent de trouver quel était son type d'homme. Après avoir un peu trop longuement regardé un bel homme blond et fort qui passait par là, il fut clair pour tous que c'était ça qui l'attirait.

Le stéréotype de l'Asgardien, en somme, et à sa plus grande honte. Astrid n'en pouvait plus de l'embêter là-dessus. Dès qu'un homme passait par là et correspondait à ces critères, elle lui montrait d'un mouvement de tête et lui envoyait un regard appuyé pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance.

Mais il n'avait pas envie ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tout seul dans son coin ?! Ce n'était apparemment pas possible quand on était comme lui le plus jeune d'un groupe de quatorze personnes. Alors il boudait et se cachait pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs commentaires absolument mesquins – non il ne dramatisait _pas_.

Oh, il devait avouer que prendre des vacances faisait un bien fou. Il était toujours resté à Asgard, il n'en avait jamais bougé, c'était à peine s'il avait déjà quitté son quartier pour partir en visite dans l'immensité de la ville, il ne le faisait que pour aller dans d'autres bibliothèques… Alors aller sur un autre monde ? C'était compliqué en fait, de partir d'Asgard. C'était Hogun qui les avait fait partir, grâce à ses connections avec le Gardien Heimdall. Son groupe, appelé pompeusement "Dame Sif et les Trois Guerriers", les avait accompagnés pour prendre aussi un peu de repos après une périlleuse mission aux côtés du prince Thor.

Les quatre guerriers les avaient laissés de leurs côtés les premiers jours, avant de se joindre à eux pour une beuverie générale qui s'était soldée entre un combat de boisson entre Vollstagg et Elbereth, celle-ci ayant une incroyable descente pour une Elfe. Elle était aussi âgée de plus de trois mille ans, ce qui pouvait expliquer cela.

"Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ces dernières semaines ? Un mois de repos après tout cet apprentissage, ce doit être épuisant !" dit Sif en buvant un peu de sa bière et en repoussant son opulente chevelure blonde derrière ses épaules.

"Eh bien nous sommes rentrés dans nos familles, puis nous sommes venus ici pour se prélasser un peu au soleil et ne rien faire. Ça fait tellement de bien, de ne rien faire," soupira Gerda.

"Et c'est tout ?" Intervint Fandral, s'adressant surtout à ces messieurs. "Pas de conquête d'une nuit ? Pas un petit peu d'amusement ?" Oh ils pouvaient bien parler, ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis longtemps !

"Eh bien, _nous_ oui, mais…" fit Astrid avec un sourire entendu. "Nous tentons de trouver quelqu'un pour notre cher Loki." Elle reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia qui la fit à peine sursauter, sans aucun doute dudit Loki, celui-ci lui jetant un regard noir. "Mais il est difficile et il ne se laisse pas faire."

"Allons bon ! Je me joindrai avec plaisir à vos investigations amoureuses ! Quel est votre genre de femme, Loki ?" Celui-ci grogna.

"Plutôt son genre d'homme," glissa Fëanor. "Blond aux yeux bleus, grand et musclé."

"Allez-vous donc vous taire un jour ?" Grogna-t-il encore, ses joues désagréablement rouges. Être au centre de l'attention était normalement agréable pour lui, il aimait ça, surtout après avoir fait une blague particulièrement réussie, ou parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande puissance dans un sort lancé. Mais il détestait qu'on l'embête sur ses préférences sexuelles. C'était très humiliant !

"Oh ?" Fandral ne sembla pas plus déphasé que ça. "Je corresponds assez à cette description ! Ne suis-je pas un bon prétendant ?" Il prit une pause qui se voulait séduisante à la plus grande gène de brun.

"Depuis quand apprécies-tu la compagnie des hommes, Fandral ? Tes adoratrices vont être déçues !" Le taquina Sif.

"Je suis un esthète, voyons ! Et notre ami possède de magnifiques yeux verts, n'est-ce pas, Loki ?" Le jeune sorcier devint entièrement rouge, déclenchant un éclat de rire général à leur table. Son rougissement s'accentua. "Allons, ce n'est qu'un compliment." Il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne et la baisa gentiment sous le sifflement amusé de Vanyar et Elrond, deux Elfes inséparables.

Il devait avouer que, finalement, c'était agréable de se faire courtiser. Fandral était en effet un grand blond musclé aux yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et n'étaient pas contre l'idée de fricoter avec un autre homme. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu demander dans sa situation. La grande question était maintenant de savoir s'il allait se laisser séduire sans rien dire ou s'il allait à son tour entrer dans la danse.

Ses camarades ne l'avaient jamais vu sous ce jour-là, et pourtant il avait séduit plus d'une donzelle dans son adolescence ! Oh oui, entrer dans la danse de la séduction était plus amusant que de rester passif, à rougir comme une pucelle.

"Eh bien, je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas loin de mon idéal," susurra-t-il presque, sa voix aussi coulante et captivante qu'un serpent, son regard vert étincelant légèrement. Il inclina la tête légèrement et leva une épaule qui se dénuda de son tissu. "J'aime les cheveux longs, je dois dire, mais je me contenterai de ce que l'on me propose pour l'instant."

Fandral prit une mine outrée. Lui ! Un second choix ! Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Il allait lui prouver qui était Fandral l'Eclair ! Sa réputation de Don Juan le précédait dans tout le Royaume, tout de même ! Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

"Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter, Loki."

Le sorcier caressa la main qui un instant auparavant caressait la sienne avec un petit sourire et son pied vint trouver sous la table celui du guerrier et remonta longuement le long de sa cheville puis de sa jambe pour arriver à sa cuisse.

"Faut-il encore que vous me prouviez votre talent, hm ?" fit-il en penchant un peu plus sa tête sur le côté, faisant tomber ses cheveux le long de son visage.

Le reste de l'assistance, les treize sorciers ainsi que Lady Sif, Volstagg et Hogun, restèrent pantois devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Fandral avait bien du mal à garder la main dans l'échange qu'ils avaient engagé, à leur grande surprise à tous. Loki était d'habitude si timide et réservé dans ses relations intimes, qui auraient pu penser qu'il possédât une telle verve dans l'art de la séduction ? Et son comportement ! Autant ils savaient qu'il savait bien parler, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de blesser autrui, mais se comporter ainsi, ça ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant !

A un moment donné, ils s'éparpillèrent dans le bar et les deux hommes disparurent. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Fandral refit surface, sa veste en cuir dans ses bras et sa chemise blanche moitié défaite, ses cheveux en bataille, les lèvres légèrement rouges et gonflées et un beau suçon violacé s'affichant sur la peau de son cou.

"Eh bien, dans quel état tu te trouves !" Se moqua Sif. "Où est l'auteur de cet outrage ?" Demanda-t-elle ensuite en cherchant Loki du regard derrière son épaule.

"Hm, je crois qu'il est parti faire un tour, il n'avait probablement pas envie de se prendre ce genre de réflexion," répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'il semblât encore un peu troublé. "C'est un sacré animal ! Je ne m'y risquerai plus, croyez-moi !" Ils se mirent tous à rire. "Je vous assure ! Une vraie tigresse ! Je crains de ne pas avoir assez d'énergie pour le contenir !"

"A ce point ?" Demanda Thorn, un peu moqueur. Pour lui Loki n'était qu'une crevette. Une crevette sacrément douée au combat et à la magie, mais une crevette quand même.

"Désolé, mais je ne saurai vous dire, mes amis." Tout ce dont il pouvait penser c'était que la langue du sorcier était aussi douée sur un corps que pour parler. Oh ça oui ! Et le reste n'était pas mal non plus. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était fait dominer de la sorte ! Il n'y avait eu aucun acte de pénétration mais la domination allait clairement à Loki pour ce round. "Enfin, il m'a épuisé et je doute de retrouver de la compagnie pour ce soir vu mon état, je retourne à ma chambre me mettre au lit ! A demain les amis !"

Loki était aussi remonté dans sa chambre. Sa petite bataille buccale et ses explorations avec Fandral avaient été plus que satisfaisantes, bien plus que ça aurait pu l'être avec une femme. Leurs baisers avaient été brutaux, leurs bassins, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, bestiaux. Il s'était montré indomptable fasse au blond qu'il avait vite fait de mettre à terre pour profiter de son corps comme bon lui semblait. C'était aussi de l'exploration pour lui après tout ! Jamais il n'avait été avec un homme, c'était une première. Il avait besoin de savoir si son corps ressemblait au sien, quelles étaient les différences, où il devait caresser pour donner du plaisir…

Il s'était surpris à ronronner de plaisir lorsque Fandral le caressait. Et là tout de suite, il le faisait comme un chat repus. Il se demanda soudainement si le ronronnement était une caractéristique Jotun. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait chercher, même s'il doutait de trouver un livre sur la sexualité jotunienne dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard. Loki n'avait jamais cherché quoique ce soit sur les jotuns, pendant les cent-cinquante dernières années. Il y avait pensé, mais il avait déjà tellement à apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps, et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'en apprendre plus. Il avait l'impression que ça l'éloignerait de son père que d'en savoir plus sur sa race de naissance.

C'était stupide, il le savait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de souhaiter en savoir plus sur lui-même. Non, non. Son père ne lui en voudrait même pas, il était certain que jamais l'idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il devait en apprendre plus sur sa physionomie, c'était primordial. Surtout s'il se mettait à ronronner dès que son appétit sexuel se trouvait apaisé.

OoO

A la fin de leurs vacances, ils rentrèrent à Asgard, et une partie de leur promotion fit ses valises pour repartir définitivement chez eux. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient venus que parce qu'ils avaient besoin du statut de sorcier compétent pour exercer la profession dont ils avaient besoin. D'autres se soumettaient à la volonté de leurs parents et rentraient donc chez eux. Pour certains, c'était parce que ces deux-cents dernières années avaient été éreintantes et ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi.

Gerda et Sanna, toutes deux Asgardiennes, rentrèrent chez leurs parents, avec comme avenir probable un mariage arrangé, qui serait sûrement peu satisfaisant, mais elles avaient de leurs côtés leur magie et certaines techniques de combat très utile au cas où leur mari se montrait un peu trop physique.

Erlond et Vanyar avaient décidé d'arrêter pour monter leur propre affaire ensemble dans un autre coin de la galaxie, peut-être sur une des planètes de l'Empire Nova ou alors se risqueraient-ils sur l'astéroïde Knowhere. Ils espéraient bien faire fortune en vendant leurs services de sorciers, ou alors en tant que chercheurs d'artefacts. Ou les deux, ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait décidé, mais ils arrêtaient la formation.

Nerdanel, Dagnir et Malik, quant à eux, avaient eu plus de mal à suivre et avaient bien failli ne pas atteindre le rang de compétent. Ils avaient un niveau assez élevé pour devenir à leur tour professeur auprès de jeunes élèves, et ils voulaient réintégrer leur famille. Nerdanel était mère de famille et voyait rarement ses enfants et son mari. Elle avait hâte de s'occuper à nouveau de sa maison. Dagnir souhaitait aussi se marier et Malik… On ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Restait ainsi à la citadelle les Asgardiennes Astrid fille de Faas et Kallan, fille de Marten, les Elfes Thorn Alrik, Miriel Eldalotë, Fëanor Naur et Elbereth Silmarien et lui, Loki fils de Thraell. Autant dire que leur promotion avait fondu de moitié, mais ça n'avait pas étonné Gullveig qui était habitué aux abandons et qui leur avait dit sans la moindre pitié que certains d'entre eux arrêteraient aussi après avoir obtenu le rang de "Sage".

Loki s'était alors posé la question du après. Il ne serait pas toujours étudiant après tout. Que ferait-il ? Est-ce qu'il retournerait chez son père ? Qu'exercerait-il comme métier ? Dans quelle branche de la magie se spécialiserait-il ? Il était doué avec les magies de l'air, mais à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait lui servir ? C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune, il allait sur ses deux mille deux cents ans maintenant. Il était entré dans l'âge adulte. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Il n'avait aucun rêve, aucune réelle ambition. Sa vie allait-elle se résumer à ça ? Une vie sans passion ?

"Tu as encore le temps d'y penser !" Lui avait dit Astrid en soupirant, un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs chambres. Ils avaient décidé de continuer leur collocation. Ils étaient très bien comme ça et d'autres de leurs camarades avaient décidé d'adopter leur mode de vie, plus convivial, surtout dans les moments de doute comme ceux-là où il ne valait mieux pas rester seul. "Quoique tu en dises, on a encore quelques beaux millénaires devant nous. Une fois la formation finie, d'ici mille ans peut-être, tu n'auras qu'à voyager à travers les neufs royaumes, voir plus loin, comme Elrond et Vanyar !"

"Tu as une idée de ce que tu feras ?"

"Je peux déjà te dire que je ne me marierai pas !"

Loki se mit à rire à cette remarque. Astrid lui avait raconté les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé chez sa mère, Sunniva, avant de fuir pour la citadelle. Le premier jour, tout s'était bien passé. Pas de remarque – pas trop –, elle avait même été plutôt fière de sa fille sur ses progrès quant aux armes. Toutefois, le second jour, une ribambelle de lettres l'attendait à son bureau. Des dizaines de prétendants voulaient la rencontrer et lui faire la cour. Bien entendu, sa chère mère n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et avait contacté les bons partis d'Asgard dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle revenait quelques jours à la maison.

Astrid avait tenté de parler à sa mère, de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Elle ne comptait pas se marier, et si elle le faisait, ce ne serait que parce qu'un amour profond l'habiterait. Sa mère s'était mise à lui hurler dessus. Quelle fille indigne ! Elle ne resterait donc pas auprès d'elle pour s'occuper d'elle quand elle serait dans ses vieux jours ?! Elle ne ferait pas d'enfant pour continuer leur lignée ?! Impensable ! Au crime ! Au viol ! Oh non, ce ne serait pas possible !

Suite à ça, Sunniva avait tenté de l'enfermer dans sa chambre puis d'organiser les entrevues avec ses potentiels gendres, mais c'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs d'Astrid qui avait tout simplement fait exploser la porte. Adieu chatons et petits oiseaux. Astrid pouvait se montrer plus féroce qu'une lionne quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle était donc repartie pour la citadelle le troisième jour, au matin. Elle avait brûlé les lettres, avait pris toutes ses affaires et avait claqué la porte. Elle ne comptait plus revoir sa mère ni lui reparler avant au moins six cents ans ! Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir régenter sa vie comme si elle était une petite fille de mille cinq cents ans !

"Je me vois bien demander de rejoindre les Valkyries ! Leur uniforme est si beau et elles chevauchent des pégases ! Je suis sûre qu'elles accepteraient l'aide d'une sorcière pour protéger le trône !"

"Tu vois ! Tu as un projet, moi non," grogna-t-il en s'étalant sur un lit.

"Allez, ça va bien se passer, Loki." Elle lui sauta dessus. "Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta voie, mais ça ne saurait tarder !"

Il espérait que ce serait le cas. Devenir guérisseur ? Très peu pour lui. Monter son affaire ? Pourquoi pas, mais monter une affaire de quoi ? Et tout gérer seul semblait terriblement fatiguant ! Non non. Guerrier à la solde du Roi ? Pourquoi pas. Il devait avouer que se battre était amusant. Il se voyait voyager de monde en monde, se battre vaillamment pour ramener un quelconque artefact mythique au royaume, découvrir de nouvelles choses…

Cette dernière option semblait assez envisageable. Toutefois, entreprendre des aventures seul était périlleux et allait vite devenir ennuyeux. Il devrait prendre un compagnon, or il ne s'entendait qu'avec très peu de personnes… Cette option semblait maintenant compromise, dommage, elle était prometteuse. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un compagnon dans les prochaines années, qui sait ! Il pourrait toujours demander à Fandral, songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pas sûr qu'il accepte, il n'avait pas revu le guerrier blond depuis leur soirée sur la plage de Vanaheim. De toute manière, il n'était pas son genre. Pas assez grand. Et il n'aimait pas son caractère trop séducteur et Marie-couche-toi-là.

Dans quelques jours, ils reprendraient le chemin de leur salle de classe. Il aurait alors moins de temps pour penser à toutes ces choses de toute manière inutile.

A suivre.

Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'apparition des quatre compères de Thor qui après tout ( **SPOIL THOR RAGNAROK SPOIL THOR RAGNAROK SPOIL THOR RAGNAROK** ) sont décédés pour trois d'entre eux (j'étais vraiment très très dégoutée), la dernière n'étant pas apparue à l'écran à cause de l'actrice qui tournait une série.

Et, petit spoil du prochain chapitre parce que vous avez suffisamment attendu, Thor va faire sa grande apparition ! Et oui, on l'attend depuis si longtemps ;) je ne vous en dis pas plus :D

A vos commentaires les amis :)

Sedinette


	6. Meet me Halfway

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Marvel, Astrid et les autres sont à moi

Pairing : Thor/Loki

WARNING POUR CE CHAPITRE : LEMON.

Hey les amis ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre où, OUI, il y a un lemon ! Je n'aime pas spoiler là-dessus, mais ff est pas très conciliant avec ce genre de choses, au moins vous êtes prévenus x) Et si jamais la fanfic est supprimée à cause de ça, vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur AO3, au même nom :)

A nouveau, merci à tous pour vos reviews (merci à Guest, anonyme à qui je ne peux pas répondre :) ), merci aux followers pour revenir à chaque fois :)

Et mention spéciale à mes acharnées de la review qui sont là depuis le début ou presque, c'est-à-dire MlleSRL68, Dia Joker, Aurel8611, MewDrarry, Angelyoru, Mariadragwenna et Julia13Verseau, des reviewveurs qui ont déjà lu il me semble d'autres de mes fanfictions :p merci de me suivre :D vous êtes géniaux, je vous kiffe :)

J'ai aussi une pensée pour tous les autres (mais je ne peux pas vous citer tous, vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux !).

Enfin, voilà pour l'instant émotion. Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

 **Chapitre 5 – Meet me Halfway**

Les journées des sorciers n'avaient pas tant changé que ça. Loki avait pensé que puisqu'ils avaient atteint le rang de Compétent, le rythme de leurs journées changerait aussi, mais non. Ils continuaient de faire des exercices physiques le matin, suivis cette fois-ci de méditation, et l'après-midi était destiné à la théorie sur la magie en général et des exposés. Pour finir, il y avait l'entraînement au combat.

Le vrai changement était la charge de travail. En tant que novice, ils n'avaient eu que peu de travail en dehors de leurs cours. Ils fortifiaient leur magie, apprenait la théorie de la magie, mais rien de plus. De temps en temps ils avaient un exposé à faire ou des devoirs à rendre, mais rien de bien important.

Désormais, ils avaient des recherches personnelles à faire, en groupe et en solo. En groupe, ils devaient faire des dossiers et les exposer une fois par mois. Loki s'était naturellement retrouvé avec Astrid et Fëanor, les deux personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux depuis le début, tandis que Thorn faisait équipe avec Kallan, Miriel et Elbereth. Cela pouvait être sur un sortilège en particulier, une théorie magique… N'importe quoi ! L'important était d'en apprendre toujours plus et de faire partager ses connaissances au groupe.

Leur projet personnel était quant à lui sur la fabrication d'un sortilège. Compliqué, très compliqué ! Déjà fallait-il trouver une idée qui ne soit pas trop évidente. Tellement avait déjà été fait sur la magie ! D'ailleurs ce projet ne serait à rendre que lors de l'examen pour devenir un sorcier au rang de Sage, qui ne serait pas avant au moins deux-cents, voir trois-cents bonnes années.

Loki n'avait pas encore trouvé d'idée, ce qui n'était pas très grave pour le moment. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accoucher d'une idée aboutie et réfléchie. Et leurs recherches de groupe allaient pouvoir l'aider à trouver des idées, voir à approfondir certains points.

Tout cela lui laissait moins de temps pour ses petites blagues, pour son plus grand malheur. La dernière en date avait été de mettre des serpents dans le lit d'une femme que Loki avait surpris en train de tromper son époux. Loki n'aimait pas l'infidélité. Peut-être une conséquence du départ de la femme de Thraell avant qu'il ne l'adopte, pour une raison obscure. Loki en avait toujours voulu à cette femme même s'il ne la connaissait pas. En tout cas, elle avait dû avoir une belle surprise, l'épouse infidèle, avec tous ces serpents dans ses draps !

En dehors de la magie, Hogun était toujours plus dur et exigeant avec eux. Miriel lui avait demandé pourquoi il se montrait si impitoyable avec eux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il leur en voulait pour une quelconque raison ? Il lui avait répondu tout naturellement qu'ils devaient être aussi compétents que n'importe quel soldat s'ils voulaient se faire respecter par eux et s'imposer, quelle que soit la voie qu'ils choisiraient. Les Asgardiens avaient du mal avec la magie en général, surtout les combattants qui y voyaient un art de bonnes femmes au foyer. Tous ne pensaient pas comme ça, bien sûr, mais les trouffions de base, les plus nombreux dans l'armée d'Odin, eux le faisaient. Pas question de se laisser aller donc.

"J'en peux plus," grogna Kallan en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, laissant sa lourde chevelure rousse défaite après tant d'efforts tomber devant elle.

"Ne te plie pas ainsi, Kallan," l'interpella Hogun. "Cette position te coupe l'arrivée d'air. Tu respires moins bien et tes muscles récupèrent moins vite. Préfère une position debout, voir en marchant pour récupérer."

La peau rougie et transpirante, Kallan l'écouta, mais elle était prête à s'effondrer, comme tous ses camarades. Loki n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa peau si pâle habituellement était toute aussi rougie que celle de l'Elfe rousse. Hogun l'avait particulièrement martyrisé ce jour-là. Peut-être était-ce dû à la petite remarque qu'il avait eu sur Fandral au début du cours ? Rhoo ce serait mesquin ! Il lui avait juste demandé, sur un ton entendu et un sourire en coin, si Fandral se portait bien et s'il pensait à lui. Rien de bien grave ! Franchement…

"Je vais prendre un bain," dit-il à l'attention d'Astrid en prenant ses affaires.

"Je te laisse y aller, je vais juste prendre une douche dans notre chambre, puis je pars me coucher, je suis épuisée !"

Plus jamais il ne ferait de remarque de ce genre à Hogun, se promit-il. Leur promotion n'y survivrait pas. Oh que non ! Et ce serait lui qui en ferait les frais de la part de ses camarades.

Loki se traîna jusqu'aux bains d'Asgard. Il se rinça rapidement sous un jet d'eau brûlant et marcha nu jusqu'aux immenses baignoires fumantes vides à cette heure-ci. Ces baignoires ressemblaient bien plus à des bassins, où tout à chacun pouvait s'immerger jusqu'au cou pour les endroits les plus profonds. Il se contenta de s'asseoir près du bord. Loki ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière sur le carrelage humide.

Bon sang, ça fait un bien fou. Déjà il sentait ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Il finirait sûrement tout fripé et la peau couleur écrevisse, mais ça en valait le coup ! C'est vrai qu'il ne supportait pas les chaleurs trop élevés, mais qui pouvait dire non à un bon bain chaud ? Pas lui en tout cas !

Il resta dans cette position pendant de longs instants, puis il se déplaça dans le bassin, faisant quelques longueurs, avant de plonger et de rester en apnée quelques minutes sous l'eau. Il ne refit surface que lorsqu'il sentit des vibrations dans le bassin. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, secouant la tête pour faire passer ses cheveux noirs derrières ses épaules, il n'aperçut au début qu'une silhouette cachée par les vapeurs d'eau qui formaient un brouillard épais dans la salle. Loki n'osa pas se rapprocher. On venait dans les bains pour profiter de son calme. On y parlait peu, et si on le faisait, c'était en toute discrétion pour ne pas gêner les autres. Peut-être que cet homme ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il s'éloigna pour rattraper le bord de l'autre côté du bain, mais la silhouette se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à devenir claire.

L'homme qui se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui était d'une rare beauté. Il était probablement l'homme le plus beau qui lui eut été donné de voir. Grand, les cheveux blonds lui dépassant ses épaules carrées et musclées, un regard où brillait l'intelligence et des muscles gonflés et parfaitement dessinés, et quelques cicatrices ornant son corps de guerrier à la peau hâlée par le soleil, probablement à cause des entraînements qu'il devait faire au plein air. Son corps parfait était immergé dans l'eau jusqu'au bas de son abdomen qui formait un V parfait et qui lui donnait follement envie d'y faire courir sa langue. Ses reins le chauffèrent brusquement et son ventre se mit à faire des loopings. Odin, qu'il était beau.

Le grand guerrier blond s'aperçut vraisemblablement de son regard car un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à moitié cachées par sa barbe taillée courte et à son tour l'homme le détailla de haut en bas. Loki sentit son bas ventre chauffer encore plus à l'idée qu'il pouvait physiquement plaire à cet homme. Il ne se demanda pas s'il rougissait. Sa peau devait être toute rouge à cause de la chaleur de toute manière, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était ce guerrier aux muscles proéminant qui l'approchait lentement.

"Bonsoir," dit le géant blond d'une voix grave qui lui envoya un frisson tout droit dans son entrejambe. Il avait parlé à voix basse, accentuant le côté sensuel de ce moment.

"Bonsoir," répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop petite à son goût. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation ! Fandral était une chose, mais ça ? Fandral s'était laissé dominer assez facilement, facilement manipulable une fois les bons boutons poussés, mais il sentait que face à un homme tel qu'il l'avait en face de lui, ça n'allait pas être la même histoire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se soumettait facilement, mais tout chez le guerrier criait à la domination, aux combats brûlants, aux corps à corps enflammés…

Il ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher un peu plus de lui, si bien qu'il se retrouve à moins d'un mètre de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Ses yeux étaient bleus azurs.

"…Délicieux."

"Comment ?" Loki s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas pensé à écouter ce qui sortait des lèvres absolument appétissantes de l'homme.

"Tu es délicieux."

Ses rougissements durent se voir cette fois-ci, impossible de les cacher. Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel compliment ! Il recevait de manière générale très peu de compliment sur son physique. Il n'était pas laid, loin de là, mais c'est vrai qu'en tant qu'homme, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui disait.

"Merci…" Souffla-t-il sans trop savoir quoi faire. "Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus."

"Seulement pas trop mal ?" Un sourcil blond se souleva, amusé. "J'ai cru comprendre autre chose…" Une main glissa sur son flanc gauche puis descendit vers son aine, caressante. Loki déglutit et n'arriva pas à retenir les frissons qui le parcoururent à ce contact. Les doigts étaient rugueux et brûlants contre sa peau, consumant sa peau de désir à l'endroit où ils le frôlaient. "J'ai envie de toi."

Son regard vert se fixa dans celui bleu de son interlocuteur. Heiiin ? Il lui sortait ça comme ça ?

"Pardon ?" Sa voix laissait entendre son indignation. "Et tu penses que je vais te céder juste parce que tu me fais un compliment ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ?" Apparemment, l'homme n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non. Oh il était peut-être incroyablement beau, mais ce n'était pas son genre de céder comme ça. "Je pensais que tu en avais envie, j'ai bien vu ton regard." Oui bon, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit de regarder un petit peu…

La main du blond se fit un peu plus insistante alors qu'elle remontait sur son abdomen puis jusque sa poitrine où ses doigts s'attaquèrent à un de ses tétons, déjà durs. Loki poussa un gémissement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient durci sous le désir qui l'animait.

"Tu as envie de moi aussi," lui dit-il en prenant son second téton avec son autre main pour tirer gentiment dessus. Oui, il avait envie de lui, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne réagissait pas à ses caresses, pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas, outré. A la place, Loki avait envie de sauter à son cou pour l'embrasser et frotter son érection naissante contre son corps parfait. "Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire l'amour ensemble ?"

Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait peur de se ridiculiser. A part sa brève expérience avec Fandral, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans l'art d'aimer un autre homme. Le grand blond avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais lui…?

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme," dit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

"Vraiment ? C'est une honte, tu es magnifique." Il rougit de nouveau. La main droite lâcha son mamelon encore plus dur qu'avant pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille fine avant de le rapprocher de lui un peu plus, jusqu'à coller leurs torses et leurs virilités. Loki gémit. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent séparées de quelques centimètres seulement.

Loki fut celui qui réduisit ce petit espace à néant. Il passa une main ferme derrière la nuque du blond et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ses lèvres dévorèrent les siennes, ses dents attaquant sa lèvre inférieure avec impétuosité. Sa main quitta la nuque de l'homme pour partir à la découverte des muscles de son ventre, de ses bras, de ses cuisses…

Il eut envie de ronronner de désir et il eut besoin de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à réellement émettre ces bruits de chat. Il avait envie de caresser ce corps parfaitement sculpté encore et encore.

Les mains du guerrier se mirent à parcourir son corps en même temps qu'il répondait à son baiser. Sa langue était sur sa bouche, quémandant l'entrée et il se demandait s'il devait accepter d'aller plus loin. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau, et d'après ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, il était aussi très bien monté, mais est-ce que ça suffisait ? Ce serait sa première fois avec un homme, pas juste quelques baisers échangés dans un coin sombre.

Il faudrait bien qu'il se lance, et ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait douter. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, en fait ! Même pas son prénom.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Je ne vais pas te le dire," sourit l'homme en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour les malaxer.

"Comment ?" Loki le repoussa un instant. "Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir le mien ?"

"Honnêtement ? Non. J'ai envie de sortir de cette pièce et de me souvenir pour toujours du bel inconnu aux yeux verts à qui j'ai passionnément fait l'amour, un soir après être rentré d'une périlleuse mission. Et peut-être que toi tu te souviendras du guerrier qui t'aura pris sauvagement dans les bains de la citadelle d'Asgard… Hmm, que faisais-tu juste avant ?"

"Entraînement. Hm, combat." Ses reins le chauffaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir et à parler. Cet homme transpirait le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau, et il avait envie que ces grandes mains se remettent en mouvement sur sa peau.

"Tu es un soldat ?" Demanda-t-il avec un air surpris en le regardant à nouveau de haut en bas.

"Non, un sorcier, mais nous avons aussi notre part de formation aux armes."

"Intéressant. Donc je vais faire l'amour à un sorcier. J'ai déjà eu des sorcières, mais jamais de sorciers."

Loki eut un sourire coquin et en se concentrant un peu, fit apparaître un double de lui-même dans le dos de l'homme qui vint se coller à lui. Il sursauta, regarda par-dessus son épaule et se retourna vers l'original avec un regard surpris mais ravi, puis remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa taille.

"Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages, hm ?"

"Pour ce soir, c'est à toi seul que je ferai l'amour, sorcier." Le clone se dissipa derrière lui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Loki entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue chaude et conquérante. Ses mains enserrèrent à nouveau ses fesses et les malaxèrent gentiment jusqu'à passer cette fois-ci entre ses chairs et frôler la petite fente qui se trouvait entre elles.

Cette fois-ci, il fut incapable de s'en empêcher et se mit à ronronner, et des frissons se mirent à le parcourir sous la caresse.

"Qu'est-ce que… C'est toi qui fait ce bruit ?" Croyez-le ou non, mais il se mit à rougir encore plus que quelques instants auparavant. Il acquiesça. "C'est… Adorable. J'adore." Et sur ce, il se remit à l'embrasser, encore plus langoureusement qu'auparavant. Loki se mit à ronronner encore plus fort. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette étonnante capacité, alors, tant qu'à faire, autant se lâcher complètement.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'au bord du bassin et le guerrier blond le fit asseoir sur le carrelage. Il enfouit sa tête contre la peau de son cou et se mit à l'embrasser et le mordiller. Loki gémissait sous le traitement, les doigts de l'homme titillant toujours son anneau de chair, le faisant frémir encore et encore.

Un doigt passa finalement. Bien qu'un peu étrange d'avoir un corps étranger le pénétrer, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable du tout. C'était même assez agréable en fait. L'homme, presque au-dessus de lui, se mit à faire des allers et retours avec son doigt, détendant ses muscles crispés et peu habitués à ce genre de traitement. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ses ronronnements s'intensifièrent.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça, hm ?" l'interrogea le blond en revenant vers ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main entre leurs corps pour caresser son membre dur et imprimer dessus un lent mouvement de va et viens. "Comment ça se fait que tu ronronnes ?"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi ?" Le taquina Loki en passant ses mains sur le torse musclé de son amant, ses soupirs longs et forts, ses doigts s'accrochant à sa peau ferme tout en roulant du bassin et des hanches à la recherche de toujours plus de contact, de plaisir.

"Je suis juste curieux…" Un deuxième doigt passa dans ses chairs, le faisait trembler d'extase.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il finalement en respirant fortement, se concentrant pour ne pas gémir entre chaque mot. "J'ai découvert ça il n'y a pas longtemps en fait. Quand je suis… Heureux, je fais ce genre de bruits…"

"Tu dois être très heureux, alors," sourit-il en enfonçant sèchement ses doigts en lui, en rajoutant un troisième au passage. Ses doigts étaient si larges et c'était déjà si bon ! Loki ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si délicieux, que son corps soit si sensible à cet endroit-là.

"Prends-moi…" Soupira-t-il en se cambrant, ses hanches partant à la rencontre des doigts en lui pour s'empaler sur eux. "Je t'en prie…"

Le guerrier retira ses doigts dans un grognement bestial, ce qui réveilla un instinct enfoui qu'il ne se connaissait pas : la soumission. Jamais Loki ne s'était soumis à qui que ce soit ! Il ne se mettait à genoux devant personne. Et pourtant il avait envie de se soumettre à cet homme blond à la plastique parfaite. Il l'avait presque supplié de le prendre !

Il sentit le bout de son sexe faire pression contre son corps, puis passer lentement la barrière de son anneau de chair.

Quelle retenue, pensa-t-il en grimaçant sous la pression et la douleur qui le submergea un instant. Lui était bien incapable de se retenir ainsi, même avec une femme ! La pulsion de prendre et de s'enfouir dans la chaleur moite et serrée d'un corps était trop forte ! Un couinement lui échappa et il s'accrocha aux bras de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Son membre dur remodelait son corps à sa convenance, l'étirant plus que jamais et collant leurs corps le plus intimement possible. Très vite, peut-être trop vite, la douleur laissa place à une sensation inconnue. Celle du plaisir de sentir son corps rempli par un autre membre brûlant.

"Tu es si serré…" Grogna le blond contre son oreille. "Et étrangement frais aussi… Tu n'es pas Asgardien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki eut du mal à comprendre sa question, perdu dans la chaleur du moment et terrassé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. C'était dur de réussir à se concentrer sur autre chose que le sexe imposant qui pulsait en lui. Il réussit toutefois, avec énormément de concentration, à réunir ses esprits pour lui répondre.

"J'ai été adopté par un Asgardien…" Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il était vraiment, et ça aurait vraiment jeté un coup de froid, littéralement. "C'est bon," gémit-il. "Continue."

L'homme se pencha et mordilla un téton offert avant de se mettre en mouvement. Sa main était toujours sur son membre en érection, le caressant lentement, en rythme avec ses mouvements de bassin. Il l'écrasait sur le carrelage mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien d'autre ne comptait si ce n'était son sexe allant et venant en lui, et sa main chaude sur la peau de sa propre virilité.

"Encore, encore…" Répéta-t-il comme une litanie alors que les mouvements augmentaient en fréquence et en intensité. Loki noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et caressa fiévreusement son torse. Il s'accrocha à son cou et remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser, collant leurs torses ensembles. L'autre prit sa taille d'un bras pour mieux le tenir contre lui et dévora passionnément ses lèvres alors qu'il soulevait souplement son corps à chaque coup de butoir, poussant encore et encore en lui.

"Par les Nornes…" Jura l'Asgardien contre ses lèvres. "Tu es vraiment brûlant…" Loki le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Le guerrier le souleva complètement et sortit soudainement de l'eau. Il glapit sous les mouvements qui le faisaient bouger sur le membre tendu de l'homme, puis il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur humide. Les mouvements reprirent de plus belle, apparemment son bel inconnu avait une meilleure prise sur lui car la force de ses coups semblait décuplée.

Un râle de plaisir échappa au sorcier tandis qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir. Il bougeait en rythme son bassin avec le blond pour venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Il était épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de jouir, il avait besoin qu'il jouisse en lui.

L'autre homme avait apparemment envie de faire durer le plaisir, car il se retira vivement de lui, le retourna contre le mur –alors qu'il tenait à peine debout lui-même !– et le pénétra à nouveau, sa prise ferme sur ses hanches. Ses coups de reins n'avaient plus rien de passionnés. Ils étaient juste bestiaux, saccadés et puissants. Loki aurait pu s'évanouir tant il aimait ça. Il avait pris sa propre érection en main pour se caresser, mais son amant l'empêcha de continuer et prit lui-même son sexe contre sa paume.

" _Je_ te fais jouir," grogna-t-il à son oreille, puis il se mit à en sucer le lobe et à le masturber en même temps, trop lentement malheureusement pour qu'il arrive à la jouissance, comme pour le torturer.

Les mouvements étaient si durs qu'ils atteignaient à présent un point inconnu en lui, si plaisant qu'il avait l'impression à ce moment-là de jouir à chaque mouvement, mais c'était sans compter sur la grande main qui le tenait fermement et qui le maintenait juste assez loin de l'orgasme. Il faisait tout pour faire durer le moment, il se retenait de jouir pour leur donner plus de plaisir.

Le méchant ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de jouir ! Alors il contracta soudainement ses muscles internes sur le sexe qui le pilonnait sans merci, et le freina dans sa course folle.

"Arrête ça…" Grogna l'homme derrière lui.

"Ne pense pas que je vais me soumettre si facilement," susurra-t-il avec un sourire piquant, sa tête tournée vers lui.

"Je ne te laisserai pas jouir tant que tu feras ça," répondit-il tout contre son oreille en compressant la base de son érection. "Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir…" Ses lèvres se pressèrent en un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Loki geint, frustré. La brûlure dans son bas ventre le mordait furieusement et il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas céder, mais c'était une lutte perdue d'avance. Son adversaire avait beaucoup trop d'expérience dans ce domaine pour qu'il ait une seule chance.

Après quelques minutes de luttes où aucun d'eux ne céda du terrain à l'autre, ces longs instants ponctués de baisers et de morsures, Loki abandonna et détendit ses muscles. Le guerrier lui donna un coup de rein sec puis se remit en mouvement au même rythme, agrémentant son va et viens de claques sur ses fesses.

"Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que-"

"Punition, pour m'avoir défié." Il pouvait presque sentir son sourire contre son oreille. "Je continuerai bien ainsi toute la nuit," Loki hoqueta en pensant à cette idée. Toute la nuit ?! Comme ça ?! Il ne pourrait jamais tenir ! Il n'aurait jamais assez de force ! "Mais je suppose que tu ne tiendrais pas la cadence… Tu es déjà à bout…"

"Je… Aah… Tu te moques de moi ?" L'insultait-il de faible ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hogun s'était amusé à les torturer juste avant.

"Non, c'est la vérité, tu es fatigué…" Sa main rencontra à nouveau son postérieur d'une claque qui le fit se serrer délicieusement autour de son sexe et ses ronronnements, qui s'étaient calmés depuis tout à l'heure, reprirent de plus belles. "Tu es vraiment une drôle de créature…"

L'homme le retourna à nouveau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Loki plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux céruléens de son amant et noua à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il prenne de cette manière. La main accéléra autour de son sexe et il se mit à haleter fortement. Un voile blanc se forma devant ses yeux et il étouffa son cri d'extase en embrassant furieusement le blond qui répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur animal tout en se déversant en lui par à-coups, éclaboussant ses entrailles de longs jets puissants qui le tirèrent quelques autres geignements.

Ils glissèrent à terre ensemble et le guerrier le garda dans ses bras un long moment pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Loki mit plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits, et quand il le fit, ce fut pour se rendre compte que l'autre l'observait.

"Tu es vraiment très beau," lui souffla-t-il, à voix basse, intimement.

"Merci." Loki baissa le regard avant de le lever. "Toi aussi, tu es probablement l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu." Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet hélant de sincérité, mais il avait eu besoin de le dire. Après tout, il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. La citadelle était si grande, et en plus de deux-cents ans, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

L'homme lui sourit et il l'embrassa gentiment. Il se détacha doucement de lui puis se releva. Il lui tendit une main qu'il accepta avec plaisir, les jambes encore cotonneuses. Ils se rendirent ensemble sous la douche pour laver le reste de leurs ébats, s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous le jet d'eau fumant, collé l'un à l'autre.

"Tu ronronnes encore."

"Hmm…"

"Et tu es épuisé, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

"Ça va aller, je te remercie."

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux au moment où ils passèrent la porte du bain. Ils prirent juste deux chemins différents, sans regarder derrière. Loki était sur une sorte de petit nuage quand il arriva à sa chambre.

Il venait de coucher avec un inconnu. Un dieu de l'amour, probablement sculpté dans le marbre auquel on aurait donné vie. Il était encore parcouru de frissons du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti. Loki gravait ses traits dans sa mémoire pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. Oh, il nourrirait probablement ses prochains rêves, peut-être même pour la prochaine centaine d'année. Il serait compliqué de trouver un homme aussi beau et doué que lui !

Loki alla s'allonger dans son lit, se sentant particulièrement alangui ce soir, ses muscles détendus à l'extrême.

"Eh bien ! Si tu voyais ta tête !"

Il se tourna vers Astrid qui l'avait regardé entrer, l'air un peu ahuri.

"Mmh ?"

"C'est plutôt à moi dire faire 'mmh' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es parti il y a un long moment, je commençais à m'inquiéter, et je te retrouve dans cet état ? Hey mais… C'est un suçon que je vois là ?" L'Asgardienne s'était agenouillée devant lui et voyait maintenant sur son cou s'afficher non pas un mais une multitude de suçons.

"J'ai rencontré un homme aux bains," dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. "On a fait l'amour comme des bêtes," raconta-t-il sans aucun complexe en s'enfouissant sous ses couvertures. "J'ai eu l'orgasme le plus spectaculaire de toute ma vie."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'endormit comme une souche, ronronnant avec une Astrid plus perplexe et surprise que jamais.

A suivre.

Tadaaaa

Alors ? Des réactions ? Choqué.e.s Σ(･口･) ? Ou pas ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à tout me dire en commentaire !

Je sais, commencer leur relation direct par un lemon, c'est pas conventionnel, mais dans les fanfictions (et dans les romans en général) je m'ennuie quand les personnages ont finalement couché ensemble, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une fin en soi et qu'il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Au moins, là j'ai passé la partie cochon, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur leur relationヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'aperçu qu'il y a de Thor, puisqu'il n'a pas eu de POV. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il pense, comment il pense, etc etc. Dans le prochain chapitre ;)

J'attends vos commentaires auxquels je répondrai avec plaisir comme d'habitude b(￣▽￣*)

Sedinette

9

Chapitre V – Meet me Halfway


	7. Thor Odinson (1)

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits persos (notamment Astrid)

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Hello !

Je vous remercie pour vos très nombreux commentaires, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de les lires et je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous répondre :D (merci au passage aux guests qui laissent des petits mots :3 ). Merci aussi aux followers et à toutes les personnes qui viennent me lire et qui reviennent à chaque fois :D

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre où nous retrouvons donc Thor ;) Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve en bas du chapitre ;)

Chapitre VI – Thor Odinson

Astrid n'avait pas eu besoin de parler à ses camarades de la soirée que Loki avait passé pour que ceux-ci devinent d'eux-mêmes. Loki avait boité pendant presque une semaine entière. Le matin suivant, il s'était plaint d'avoir mal absolument partout, surtout aux cuisses et au dos. La peau de son cou était marquée par une multitude de suçon et ses épaules étaient recouvertes de marques de morsures. Enfin, il y avait l'air de profonde satisfaction qui ornait ses traits habituellement si froids.

Loin de se moquer de lui, les garçons l'avaient félicité –hormis Thorn qui était toujours mal à l'aise avec sa fragrante homosexualité– et les filles avaient demandé des détails. Qui était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Loki l'avait décrit, il n'avait pas eu le choix, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu fuir, faible comme il s'était retrouvé après la sauvage aventure qu'il avait eu. Un beau blond aux yeux céruléens, grand, fort, aux mains grandes et dures. Il avait raconté plus en détail à une Astrid plus qu'insistante et curieuse la manière dont il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol puis au mur, empalé sur un membre dur et chaud, incapable de faire quoique ce soit si ce n'était se laisser porter par ce séduisant guerrier. Astrid était folle de jalousie qu'il soit tombé sur un tel dieu du sexe et de l'amour. Elle avait connu elle-même des aventures passionnées, mais jamais au point d'arriver à ce que lui racontait Loki !

Hogun n'avait pas été très content de voir que son élève sur lequel il s'acharnait le plus n'était pas en état de s'entraîner. Ce jour-là, Loki avait préféré resté sur le côté. En fait, il était resté sur le côté pendant plusieurs jours. C'est que le guerrier l'avait défoncé, littéralement ! Ses pauvres reins avaient pris une sacrée raclée, et il ne parlait pas de ses fesses, rouges après plusieurs jours de la fessée qu'il avait reçu ! Une vraie brute ! Un évènement qu'il avait passé sous silence pour le bien de sa propre fierté qui n'aurait pas survécu aux moqueries d'Astrid.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon. L'homme ne s'était pas soucié du fait d'être gentil et doux avec lui, comme il aurait pu l'être avec une femme, au lieu de ça, il avait été sauvage et rude, animal, bestial… Délicieux.

Plusieurs mois après ça, Loki retourna aux bains pour avoir une chance de le revoir. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait envie de le revoir, après tout ! Alors il retourna, tous les soirs, sans jamais toutefois le revoir. Au bout d'un an, il abandonna tout espoir de le revoir. L'homme devait être reparti en mission, Odin seul sait pour combien de temps. Cette seule et unique fois où il l'avait rencontré, il lui avait dit qu'il revenait d'une périlleuse mission. Il préférait penser ça plutôt que de se dire qu'il l'avait oublié juste après l'avoir baisé.

Tant pis. Loki était déçu, mais il lui resterait ses souvenirs, c'était déjà ça…

OoO

Et pourtant, le guerrier blond qu'il avait rencontré dans les bains de la citadelle d'Asgard ne l'avait pas oublié. Oh que non.

Thor, fils d'Odin, le père de toute chose, héritier du trône d'Asgard, pensait souvent au beau sorcier qui l'avait envouté un soir dans les bassins.

En vérité, Thor l'avait vu se diriger vers les bains et s'était demandé qui était la sublime créature habillée de noir qui roulait des hanches en se dirigeant vers les bains de la citadelle. Il lui avait tout de suite mis ses reins en feu, alors il l'avait suivi pour tenter sa chance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il vivrait la plus chaude des aventures qu'il avait en eu des siècles ce soir-là. Mais, alors qu'il était à peine de retour au palais, il fut envoyé sur une autre mission pour Asgard, diplomatique cette fois-ci. A part boire et manger, rien ne lui était demandé de très important, du moins pas officiellement.

Beaucoup voyait en lui un blond écervelé qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Thor les retenait. Il ne disait rien, mais il se vengerait une fois installé sur le trône de son père. Pour le moment, il jouait son rôle. Il les mettait en confiance et les laissait croire qu'ils avaient la main mise sur lui, même s'il n'en était rien. Il prenait les catins qu'ils lui envoyaient, des petites nobles qui espéraient retourner dans leur chambre enceintes pour avoir une chance d'être la prochaine reine d'Asgard.

Thor avait été élevé dans cette perspective, bien sûr. Prendre pour femme une personne qui pourrait apporter au trône. On n'épousait pas une paysanne séduisante, même si on l'aimait follement. On la prenait pour amante, pour maîtresse, mais par pour épouse ! On prenait pour épouse une femme d'un autre monde, fertile, et dont les épousailles auraient un rôle diplomatique. Il était le futur roi. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien grâce à son peuple, alors il devait se marier par intérêt pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, il aimerait sa future femme comme son père aimait sa mère, d'un amour aveugle et passionné, même après tous ces millénaires de mariage.

Odin aimait Frigga, même si celle-ci n'avait pas su remplir complètement son rôle de reine. Le mariage avait amené une nouvelle prospérité parmi les Neufs Royaumes, certes, mais elle n'avait été capable que de l'enfanter lui. Elle avait perdu tous les autres, puis n'était plus tombée enceinte. Il savait que son rôle premier serait d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, pour redonner de la force à la famille royale d'Asgard. Ces femelles, rampants jusqu'à son lit, le savaient aussi.

Bien sûr, ça n'arrivait jamais avec elles. Il était le Dieu du Tonnerre, certes, mais il était aussi celui de la fertilité ! S'il voulait que sa partenaire tombe enceinte, alors elle tombait enceinte. S'il ne le souhaitait pas, sa semence se faisait aussi stérile que les terres mortes de Hellheim.

De toute manière, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ce n'était pas à elles qu'il pensait lorsqu'il les prenait, mais à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux incroyables yeux verts, ronronnant dans ses bras pendant qu'il le culbutait avec la dernière énergie.

Les jeunes femmes qui sortaient de sa chambre étaient épuisées et tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Le Prince était une brute au lit !

Thor se languissait du beau sorcier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retourner sur Asgard pour le retrouver. Ça ne serait probablement pas compliqué. Il n'y avait pas plus de cinquante sorciers parmi la population de la citadelle. Vu son âge, il devait faire partie du programme de la féroce Dame Gullveig, une conseillère de son père, sorcière accomplie et crainte de tous.

Ah… Sa peau blanche, incroyablement douce, ses muscles fins mais solides, ses yeux verts étincelants, ses cheveux noirs humides collants contre sa peau, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres promesses de baisers enflammées, et ses cuisses… Oh ses cuisses…

Il se dandina légèrement et tenta de penser à autre chose pour faire partir sa monstrueuse érection. Malgré les années qui passaient, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa voix et de ses gémissements. Thor regrettait tellement de ne pas lui avoir demandé son prénom ! Il avait pensé l'oublier après quelques jours, mais il n'en fut rien. Le prince avait continué de penser à lui, et il se retrouvait sans nom à gémir quand il éclatait dans sa main.

Ses amis pourraient peut-être l'aider à le retrouver ? Mais avait-il seulement envie de le revoir ? Savait-il seulement qui il était ?

Non. Le sorcier lui avait demandé son nom, alors il ne savait pas qu'il était le Prince d'Asgard.

"Prince Thor ?" Il releva le regard vers son hôte, un haut dignitaire d'Alfheim où il se trouvait. "Allez-vous bien ? Vous sembliez… Perdu dans vos pensées."

"Ce n'est rien, je pensais à quelqu'un que je dois retrouver."

L'Elfe eut un sourire entendu. Il devait certainement penser qu'il s'agissait d'une des femmes qui s'étaient glissées dans sa couche ces dernières nuits. Il allait être déçu, le bougre ! Par contre vu son état, il prendrait bien deux ou trois amantes le soir même. Un amant serait un plus. Avec des cheveux noirs, ce serait même parfait.

Mais il devait se concentrer à présent. Son Roi comptait sur lui. En tant qu'héritier du trône, il avait des devoirs.

Thor avait été élevé durement par son père, il savait où était sa place et quels étaient ses devoirs envers le trône d'Asgard. En tant que fils unique, Odin lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, jamais. Il n'y aurait personne pour ramasser les pots qu'il avait cassé, personne à blâmer pour ses actions et leurs conséquences. Il devait combattre pour son Royaume mais aussi agir sagement et avec intelligence. Sa mère, elle, le traitait toujours avec plus de gentillesse, bien sûr, il était son seul enfant. S'ils avaient été plusieurs, ça aurait été différent, il en était sûr, mais il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur sur qui il aurait pu se reposer. Il aurait aimé avoir un petit frère. Il aurait pu tout lui apprendre, s'entraîner avec lui, partir en mission avec lui. Ils auraient fait la gloire d'Asgard ! Son petit frère, Sif et les trois guerriers, et lui, Thor Dieu du Tonnerre.

Ça aurait été merveilleux. C'est pour ça qu'il aurait de nombreux enfants, pour que jamais ils ne se sentent seuls. Mais pas avec ces satanés Elfes.

"Nous devons parler du traité, messire," dit soudainement Thor à l'émissaire. Les longues oreilles de son hôte tressautèrent légèrement et il dut retenir un rire.

"Comment ça ?"

"Le traité de paix. Celui qui empêche un nouveau blocus. Mon père a été assez déçu de voir que vous fournissiez en métaux les guerriers de Muspellheim. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons des conflits avec eux depuis des siècles et que nous avons dû plus d'une fois intervenir dans d'autres Royaumes pour les empêcher de faire du mal. Bientôt c'est Midgard qu'ils attaqueront… Si vous continuez. Et s'ils attaquent Midgard ou un autre Royaume, je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon père décidera à votre égard."

Midgard était un petit royaume secondaire, rempli de mortels qui se flétrissaient plus rapidement qu'une fleur, mais tout de même, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des pauvres gens se faire massacrer par les géants de feu ! Pas après les géants des glaces tout de même.

"Ce n'est pas de votre intérêt en plus de les financer. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Surt veut détruire tous les Royaumes, y compris celui de Alfheim, même si je suis sûr qu'il paie bien."

Le dignitaire suait à grosse goutte. Mince ! Ils avaient fait attention à ne pas se faire prendre pourtant ! Comment Odin avait été mis au courant ?!

"Eh bien… Nous… Nous…"

"Pas besoin de justifier ou excuser votre agissements qui vont à l'encontre de tous les traités que votre Roi à signer il y a 10 000 ans. Nous voulons juste que cela cesse."

L'homme était blanc comme un linge, aussi Thor décida d'arrêter de le martyriser. Il n'était pas un monstre après tout, et voir les gens souffrir n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir. 'Sauf s'ils aiment ça…' Songea-t-il alors que l'image du sorcier revenait dans son esprit, ses ronrons puissants alors qu'il lui donnait une fessée méritée. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il rentrerait sur Asgard pour mettre la main sur l'homme. Il le voulait tout entier. Il voulait lui faire l'amour mais il voulait aussi lui parler, entendre sa voix si charmante lui conter milles histoires et….

Il divaguait encore. Concentration, que diable !

Odin n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait mis au courant des actions des Elfes. Thor l'avait découvert seul, après une investigation qui lui avait demandé tout son self-control. Une des femmes avec qui il avait couché depuis son arrivée s'était montrée très bavarde et il avait pris cela comme base pour son enquête. Faire l'amour pouvait être décidément bien utile !

"J'en parlerai au roi, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que toute cette histoire est un malentendu, qu'il y a eu une erreur quelque part. Nous allons rectifier tout cela et faire très attention dorénavant aux personnes avec qui nous faisons affaire."

Thor lui offrit un grand sourire. "C'est ce que je souhaitais entendre !"

Cela faisait des mois qu'il était sur ce monde, presque une année en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait hâte de repartir pour Asgard. Voilà des siècles qu'il ne s'était plus reposé et qu'il vagabondait dans les neufs royaumes pour imposer son autorité en tant que futur roi. Des missions, des combats, des enquêtes… Thor était fatigué. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs années depuis sa dernière halte à Asgard. Son père lui accorderait bien quelques congés s'il lui demandait. Asseoir son autorité dans tous leurs Royaumes était indispensable, il en convenait, mais il ne fallait pas en oublier sa mère-patrie. Les habitants d'Asgard savaient à peine à quoi il ressemblait !

"Dites à votre Roi que je rentre bientôt à Asgard. Je surveillerai personnellement vos actions, Elfes. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Il sortit de table. Il passa près d'une des servantes à qui il passa un mot. Il avait besoin de compagnie ce soir, femelles et mâles. Elle ferait rapidement circuler son message. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre après un tour rapide par les bains du palais elfique, de beaux spécimens de leur race l'attendaient sur son lit.

OoO

Thor passa le portail du Bifrost avec un grand sourire. La citadelle d'Asgard et la ville étincelaient de mille feux sous le soleil bienveillant. Comme toujours, cette simple vue le laissait pantois et le mettait en joie.

"Ah, Heimdall ! Mon ami, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, comme toujours, Prince Thor. A en croire votre bonne humeur, j'imagine que vos missions se sont bien déroulés ?"

"On ne peut mieux, en effet. J'espère que Père me laissera un peu de temps libre maintenant," dit-il en s'étirant légèrement. "J'aimerai rester à Asgard quelques temps. Renouer avec mes amis, passer du temps avec notre peuple…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en revoyant deux grands yeux verts s'afficher dans sa tête.

"Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier, Votre Majesté ?" Heimdall lui sourit avec amusement, devinant ses pensées comme d'habitude, avant de se tourner vers l'immensité de l'univers pour le surveiller.

"Oui. Et plus vite j'en aurai fini avec mes devoirs, plus vite je pourrai le retrouver !"

"Ah, la jeunesse," soupira le Gardien. "Votre père vous attend dans la salle du trône avec votre mère."

Thor remercia Heimdall et s'envola à l'aide de Mjolnir. Il s'arrêta sur le parvis du palais, afin que tout le monde constate qu'il était enfin de retour. Si tout le monde ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait à force de courir les Neuf Royaume, ils savaient ses capacités et reconnaissaient aisément son marteau.

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la salle du trône, jusqu'à arriver devant son père, assis dans son trône, sa mère se tenant debout à sa droite avec un sourire fier et maternel. Il s'agenouilla devant eux, brièvement, avant de se relever.

"Père, Mère, je suis revenu des missions que vous m'avez confié."

"Des missions rondement menés à ce que j'ai entendu dire, mon fils," déclara Odin avec un sourire satisfait. "Je te félicite. J'attends tout de même que tu me fasses ton rapport en détail, tant à l'oral qu'à l'écrit," ajouta-t-il, son air toujours détendu.

"Bien sûr. Il faudra que je vous parle des Elfes. Nous avons peut-être un problème avec eux. J'ai essayé de le régler du mieux que j'ai pu, mais peut-être faudra-t-il glisser un mot à leur Roi pour être sûr."

"Très bien, tu m'en diras plus tard, tu dois être fatigué de tes missions."

"Oui, en effet, je le suis." Thor saisit immédiatement la branche qui lui était tendu. "J'aurai d'ailleurs aimé rester sur Asgard à présent. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et ma maison me manque," expliqua-t-il.

"Oh. Oui, bien entendu. Il n'y a rien d'urgent, et si quelque chose se présente, j'enverrai un émissaire s'occuper du problème. Reste donc à Asgard mon fils."

Voilà qui était surprenant. Son père ne se battait même pas un peu pour qu'il soit plus sérieux et qu'il s'occupe de ses devoirs de prince ? Et il souriait ?

Frigga s'avança finalement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ah tu m'as manqué mon enfant," lui sourit-elle.

"Vous m'avez aussi beaucoup manqué, Mère." Thor la serra dans ses bras et marcha avec elle jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône, puis jusqu'au dernier étage de la citadelle, où se trouvaient les appartements royaux. "Qu'arrive-t-il à Père ? Je l'ai trouvé très… Détendu."

Un euphémisme. Souriant, compréhensif. Qu'avait-il donc raté pendant ces quelques années ? Quoique, même avant s'il se souvenait bien son père lui avait paru plus relaxé.

"Oh. Il a renoué avec un ancien soldat," lui raconta Frigga avec un sourire doux. "Son fils est apprenti à la citadelle si j'ai bien compris. Enfin, tu sais que ce vieil aigri n'a pas d'ami, mais cet homme rend parfois visite à Odin et ils passent du temps à discuter et à parler de la guerre de Jotunheim. Ça lui fait du bien, ça le repose un peu. Cet homme ne l'embête pas avec des conseils de sécurité, des problèmes avec d'autres personnes. Ils se contentent de radoter sur le 'bon vieux temps'."

Oh. C'était donc ça. S'il ne fallait que ça pour apaiser son père, il pouvait lui proposer de lui ramener plus de soldats pour qu'il fasse ami-ami avec ! Odin travaillait si durement, il avait peur qu'il ne se tue au travail. Il serait content lorsqu'il serait Roi, mais il tenait aussi énormément à son père.

"Voilà qui est surprenant !" S'exclama-t-il en riant. "Mais soit. Je préfère le voir ainsi de toute manière." Frigga acquiesça. Elle aussi à vrai dire. "Je dois vous laisser mère, mais je vous rejoins ce soir pour le dîner. Je dois voir mes amis à présent."

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la laissa là, pressé de rejoindre ses compagnons.

 **A suivre.**

Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai une bonne excuse :p Ce chapitre était de base trop long (12 pages contre 5 maintenant), je l'ai donc coupé en deux. J'ai rajouté des passages au chapitre et il était devenu trop long à mon goût. Ça rajoute donc un chapitre à cette fanfic et ça fait durer un peu le plaisir ;)

N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Thor, si vous le trouvez OOC, par rapport aux films, aux comics (que je n'ai pas lu je précise même si je connais plus ou moins l'évolution du personnage).

Aussi, bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en partiels en ce moment ! C'est pas une période facile pour tous, mais ça va bien se passer vous verrez :)

On se retrouve mardi pour la partie 2 de ce chapitre qui est plus longue et dans laquelle on retrouvera Sif, les trois guerriers ainsi que Loki ! Sinon en MP pour ceux qui me laisseront un petit message :)

Sedinette


	8. Thor Odinson (2)

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes petits persos.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bien le bonjour à tous, je suis donc de retour pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre coupé en deux !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots, et merci aux followers de revenir à chaque fois, ainsi qu'à ceux qui fav ma fic :D Chaque nouvelle notification est un vrai plaisir :D

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que vous attendez, j'en suis sûre, avec impatience ;)

 **Chapitre VII – Thor Odinson, partie 2**

Ses amis étaient bien sûr enchantés de le revoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec eux, trop pris par ses devoirs de Prince. Ils avaient tant à lui raconter ! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Une fois qu'il les eu retrouvé, à une taverne de la ville proche de la citadelle, et bien sûr après avoir commandé les meilleurs bières du Royaume, Thor leur raconta longuement ses aventures sur Alfheim et Muspellheim, les quelques combats qu'il avait eu contre les géants du feu, et enfin comment il avait confronté son hôte. Bientôt, ce fut à lui de poser les questions et il commença en se tournant vers le Vanes.

"Alors, de nouvelles conquêtes ?" Hogun roula des yeux à sa question. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir ! D'accord, Hogun ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose, et Volstagg était déjà père de famille. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver, non ? "Alors ?" Il se tourna cette fois-ci vers Sif.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir dans mon cas ?" En fait, pas vraiment. Le fait de savoir avec qui ses amis masculins couchaient, c'était une chose mais Sif… C'était son amie, d'accord, mais c'était une Dame avant tout ! Il fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir quels hommes elle avait séduit puis jeté comme des vieilles chaussettes. C'était dérangeant pour sa virilité exacerbée, il préférait rester dans l'ignorance. "C'est bien ce qui me semblait." Elle se moqua un instant de lui. "Par contre Fandral a fait une rencontre intéressante !"

"Oh ? Fandral mon ami, raconte-moi donc ça, je te raconterai mes récentes conquêtes après !" Et là, il arriva quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis les premières amours de ses amis. Fandral se mit à rougir d'embarras. "Eh bien, quelle réaction !" Se mit-il à rire.

"Ce n'est pas drôle," grommela-t-il.

"Si c'est drôle !" Rajouta Volstagg qui caressait sa longue barbe rousse, probablement à la recherche d'une olive perdue. "Sur Vanaheim, il y a vingt-cinq étés ou trente, je ne sais plus, il a tenté de séduire un sorcier, mais c'est plutôt lui qui s'est fait séduire, puis dévorer ! Tu aurais dû le voir revenir la queue entre les jambes, un beau suçon dans le cou ! Ah Fandral l'Eclair s'est manifestement fait avoir, ça c'est sûr !"

"Oh la ferme ! Ce n'était qu'une seule fois et ça commence à dater en plus…" Grommela Fandral. "Et toi Thor ? Des choses intéressantes à nous raconter ? J'ai entendu dire que les Elfes d'Alfeim n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !" Continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé, faisant bien entendu référence cette fois-ci aux amantes qu'il avait dû avoir.

Thor se mit à rire. En effet, beaucoup d'elfes étaient passés dans son lit, autant mâles que femelles.

"En effet, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amusement à parmi les Elfes, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que des petits passe-temps pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai eu aussi un sorcier, il y a presque environ cinq ans, ici même. Une vraie beauté. D'ailleurs je dois le retrouver ! Pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vu son âge, il devait être ici pour suivre les cours de Dame Gullveig."

"Toi ? Vouloir retrouver un amant ? Il doit être exceptionnel," fit Sif en penchant la tête. "Mais Hogun le pourra certainement, il donne entraîne les sorciers de Gullveig aux armes."

Thor se tourna vers Hogun, le regard plein d'espoir. Depuis quand est-ce que leur Hogun enseignait à des élèves ? Il ne pensait pas que lui, qui était si grognon et terre-à-terre aurait la force d'enseigner ! Il se fit aussi la réflexion que cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il partait en vadrouille dans Asgard et qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps auprès de ses amis.

"Vraiment Hogun ?"

"Ça paie bien, alors oui. Ça fait un moment, presque deux-cents ans. Je ne te l'avais pas dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?"

"Non, tu ne m'en avais rien dit, cachotier ! Mais tu vas pouvoir m'aider alors !" Hogun soupira, mais il acquiesça. Thor l'avait tellement aidé et soutenu ce dernier millénaire, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même s'il se montrait grognon avec lui. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui. "Il est plus jeune que moi je pense. Des cheveux noirs, la peau pâle, oh ! Et d'incroyables yeux verts ! Il est plutôt fin, assez grand, mais tout en étant musclé et…"

"Loki."

Thor se tourna vers Fandral tandis que derrière lui, Sif et Volstagg riaient.

"Comment ?"

"Ton sorcier est un Asgardien qui s'appelle Loki, fils de Thraell," reprit Fandral. "C'est lui dont Sif t'a parlé. A tous les coups c'est lui !"

"Hm…" Thor était dubitatif. Certes sa description était précise, et le physique de son sorcier dénotait dans le paysage asgardien, mais il avait besoin de confirmer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer imprudent et se faire de faux espoirs s'il se trouvait que ce n'était pas lui. "Tu n'as pas dit que tu l'avais rencontré sur Vanaheim ?"

"Si, mais c'était lors d'une sortie avec sa promotion, Hogun leur a fait passer le Bifrost pour fêter leur passage au rang supérieur des sorciers."

"Oh… Et…" Il se pencha vers son ami pour que lui seul l'entende. "Ronronne-t-il ?"

"C'est bien Loki que tu cherches, Thor," répondit définitivement Fandral en se raclant la gorge.

Il faillit sauter de joie, bien qu'un peu jaloux que Fandral ait connu son sorcier de cette manière-là, et avant lui qui plus est.

Loki. Son bel amant, le sorcier qui hantait ses nuits depuis des années, se nommait Loki. C'était un joli nom. Ça lui allait bien.

Loki.

Oh il voulait le voir ! Tout de suite !

"Je vous remercie mes amis ! Pouvez-vous me conduire à lui à présent ?"

"Tu n'as pas une énième mission ?" Le taquina Sif. Elle était légèrement vexée de voir l'intérêt qu'il portait au sorcier qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il ne souhaitât pas passer plus de temps avec eux alors qu'il les connaissait depuis au moins un millénaire. Ne pouvait-il pas penser avec sa tête plutôt qu'avec sa queue pour une fois ?

"Non, j'ai demandé un congé à père ! Je vais être tranquille pour quelques temps ! Je mérite du repos après tout ce que j'ai accompli ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir à nouveau ensemble dans de glorieuses aventures mes amis !" Sif sourit à cette idée. Oh oui ! Des batailles ! Des fêtes ! Et à nouveau des batailles ! Elle avait hâte ! "Mais d'abord, je dois trouver Loki !" Puis elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

"Il est en cours, Thor," fit Hogun pour le rappeler à l'ordre, les yeux levés au ciel. Mais je vois sa classe ce soir, à 17 heures. Je les entraîne deux heures, tous les soirs. Ainsi que deux heures le matin, à partir de 8 heures. Nous nous retrouvons aux aires d'entraînements pour les juniors, il n'y a personne à ces heures-là."

"Ce soir alors ! Je te verrai là-bas ! Mes amis, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire malgré tout, je viens juste de rentrer."

Thor allait avoir du mal à attendre les quelques heures qui le séparaient de son sorcier, mais il tiendrait. Il avait attendu des années, il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

Alors il retourna à sa chambre. Il avait ramené des souvenirs de ces quelques mois passés à Alfheim et de ses missions précédentes qu'il avait enchaînées sans pouvoir rentrer. Il avait aussi des rapports à écrire, notamment sur les ventes illégales de métaux aux géants de feus, suppôts de Surt. Tout devait être consigné pour plus tard, pour les archives d'Asgard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le plus gros de son travail, il vit que le soleil était déjà bien déclinant. Oh mince ! Il espérait que l'heure n'était pas passée. En regardant la grande horloge qui ornait sa chambre, il vit qu'il était bien plus de 18 heures. Il devait se dépêcher, sinon, il allait rater l'occasion de revoir son sorcier !

Thor appela Mjolnir qui rejoignit la paume de sa main en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire puis il s'envola par la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre. Il fit le tour de la citadelle en quelques secondes et atterrit près des terrains d'entraînements où devaient se trouver les sorciers à ce moment.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps que son ventre brûlait de désir quand il vit un certain sorcier brun aux yeux verts combattre férocement son ami Hogun.

Le guerrier maniait son épée habituelle, lourde et tranchante tandis que Loki, habillé d'une tenue noire extrêmement seyante, tenait entre les mains une hallebarde. Hogun venait de repousser une attaque du jeune homme et lui avait envoyé un coup de pied que le sorcier avait évité de justesse. Loki revint à la charge, se servant de la hampe pour se protéger des coups assénés par son adversaire et de la lame pour attaquer à son tour.

C'était bien lui. Cet homme magnifique aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait hanté ses rêves toutes ces années et nourri ses fantasmes. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus aussi bien de lui qu'il aurait voulu le croire. Loki semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et ses traits plus aigus et sévères. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts et sa peau toujours aussi blanche. Absolument magnifique.

Loki possédait moins de force brute que son adversaire, toutefois il se servait de son poids plus léger pour être plus rapide. Il rusait dans ses attaques et faisait des feintes. Pour quelqu'un dont le combat n'était pas le métier, il était fort et stratège. Thor aurait aimé être à la place de Hogun et combattre le jeune homme.

Hogun réussit toutefois à l'attraper par l'avant-bras et il le projeta à terre. Thor craignit qu'il se blessa en tombant, mais Loki riposta aussitôt et lui asséna un coup puissant de lance dans les jambes pour le faire tomber à son tour, puis roula en arrière pour se reprendre sa garde.

"Pas mal du tout !" Le félicita Hogun.

Thor faillit applaudir. Ça avait été un beau combat, même si le guerrier ne s'y était pas mis à fond. Il avait été sérieux, mais il n'avait pas cherché à faire du mal au jeune homme. S'il l'avait voulu, Loki aurait été à sa merci bien plus tôt.

"Dans quelques séances on essaiera avec votre magie. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas fait les deux en même temps"

De là où il était, il put voir les yeux de tous les sorciers présents briller.

"On peut essayer maintenant," intervint Loki avec un grand sourire, prêt à en découvre de nouveau.

"Vous n'avez plus l'habitude, et même avant…"

"Ça ne sera pas la première fois !" Le coupa un Elfe assez massif et à l'air sévère.

"Thorn a raison, on s'est déjà battu avec."

Hogun sembla hésiter et pesait le pour et le contre.

"Si tu te sens prêt…" Concéda-t-il finalement en se mettant en garde à nouveau.

Thor s'appuya sur la balustrade de pierre, intéressé. Il avait déjà vu des sorciers combattre, surtout des sorcières en fait, et il fallait dire que les combats étaient impressionnants ! Lui-même utilisait un peu de magie, le Tonnerre était son allié dans chaque combat !

Et Loki était un beau combattant. Il se surprit à penser à ce que pourrait donner un combat entre eux. Oh oui, il combattrait le beau sorcier, il se battrait contre lui des heures durant avant de le plaquer contre un mur, et une fois qu'il l'aurait défait, il prendrait son dû en nature, en lui faisant longuement l'amour pendant des heures et des heures…

Hm.

Il n'était pas obsédé. Juste complètement et absolument captivé.

Les sorciers s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres alors que Hogun commençait à tourner autour de son élève, certainement plus prudent que la première fois. Le prince se demanda s'il allait le combattre sérieusement. Il avait l'air d'être sérieux en tout cas.

Le guerrier s'élança, le sorcier le suivit et avança la lame de sa hallebarde. Hogun para et tourna sur lui-même pour se donner de l'élan et frapper de toutes ses forces le jeune homme. Loki se baissa pour éviter et recula, mais Hogun était déjà sur lui pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Loki avait beau être rapide, Hogun avait plus de réflexe, il était un vrai guerrier qui avait donné la mort sur le champ de bataille, un vrai génie.

Mais son adversaire était aussi un sorcier, et il agit comme tel. A sa gauche se mit à charger un clone du jeune homme, muni lui aussi d'une lance, puis d'un autre à sa droite, et encore un autre derrière lui. Ils disparurent dès que sa lame les toucha, mais c'était assez de temps pour que le brun aux yeux verts se remette en garde et attaque de nouveau.

Hogun l'attaqua férocement, si bien que Loki dut reculer sans possibilité de riposte. Il arrivait à peine à parer les attaques du guerrier. Thor continua d'observer avec attention, se demandant quand est-ce que le sorcier allait sérieusement utiliser sa magie. Il était curieux de voir comment allait évoluer le combat.

Le jeune homme continua d'attaquer à coup de hallebarde, jusqu'à ce que son professeur donne un coup de pommeau sur le poignet, lui faisant lâcher sa lame. Il leva sa lame vers lui dans le but de l'abattre, mais Loki leva le bras et une rafale de vent s'abattit sur Hogun qui finit propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Dans ses mains se matérialisèrent (mais étaient-elles vraiment matériels ?) des lames de vents, sous forme de deux poignards. Loki attendit qu'il se relève et l'approcha prudemment, prêt à bondir à la moindre ouverture.

Hogun fut sur ses pieds rapidement et il attaqua à nouveau pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, mais Loki était manifestement prêt à riposter. Le guerrier voulut parer la lame magique, mais celle-ci traversa son épée et vint trancher la couche supérieure de son vêtement de cuir. Surpris, il ne vit pas venir le coup de pied magistral que le sorcier lui assena et qui l'envoya au tapis. Les lames de vent entouraient maintenant les poings du jeune homme comme une extension de son corps et s'étaient allongées sous forme de serpes.

"Bravo Loki," fit seulement Hogun en se relevant et en s'inclinant légèrement. "C'était un très bon combat."

OoO

Loki haletait durement alors que le guerrier semblait à peine fatigué. Il laissa ses lames s'évaporer dans la brise plus fraiche du soir. Le combat avait été rude, pourtant Hogun était encore en état de se battre. Il était loin d'avoir le niveau du guerrier. Pourtant il connaissait les techniques de combat, il les avait apprises, mais leur professeur les maîtrisait à la perfection et il n'arrivait pas à le parer. Il avait gagné cette manche, mais il n'avait pas remporté le combat. Auraient-ils continué, il aurait perdu.

"Merci," dit-il, épuisé.

"Je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir. Bon travail à tous. Demain, je combattrai chacun d'entre vous. Alors soyez prêts." Loki releva la tête, consterné. "Pas toi, je pense que je vais te laisser tranquille quelques jours," sourit Hogun en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le sorcier reprit sa hallebarde et alla la ranger, puis alla chercher ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre une douche bien méritée et de s'enterrer dans son lit pour dormir. Ils ne le verraient pas à l'entraînement matinal du lendemain, pas cette fois-ci ! Astrid pourrait lui crier dans les oreilles, il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Il hésitait à poser un sortilège de silence autour de son lit d'ailleurs, histoire de ne pas être réveillé.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Un regard lourd, un de ceux qui vous déshabille juste avec les yeux, qui vous détaille, vous scrute, attend une faiblesse pour attaquer. Son esprit s'échauffa et il se retourna, prêt à mettre une raclée au malotru qui le regardait ainsi. Loki s'arrêta net cependant, lorsqu'il reconnut le regard bleu du guerrier avec qui il avait fait l'amour il y avait des années de cela. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait plus pensé à lui, mais le simple fait de le voir là raviva d'un coup toutes les sensations et toutes les émotions qu'il avait éveillées en lui ce soir-là.

Il avait vu son combat contre Hogun. Il les avait observés et maintenant c'était lui seul qu'il regardait. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il était là, magnifique dans ses habilles de cuir et avec sa longue cape rouge flottant gracieusement derrière lui. Loki l'avait cherché pendant de longs mois et il était là, le regardant avec désir. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son bas-ventre et ses joues rougirent. Etait-il là pour lui ? Loki déglutit en le regardant et il lécha ses lèvres devenues soudainement sèches.

Le blond sauta des hauteurs et atterrit aux côtés de Hogun qui le salua. Mais… Ils se connaissaient ?

"Beau combat mon ami ! On peut dire qu'il t'a bien tenu tête !"

"Thor, je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. Tu es en retard."

"Je te prie de m'excuser, j'ai eu des choses à faire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

"Tu avais pourtant l'air impatient tout à l'heure…"

Thor, c'était son nom selon Hogun, eut un grand sourire d'excuse qui lui donnait l'air un peu niais. Le voir sourire de cette manière, si familièrement, lui fit tordre son ventre plaisamment. Lui aussi voulait qu'il lui sourit de cette manière. Lui aussi voulait être au centre de toute son attention. _'Regarde-moi'_ , souffla son esprit. _'Ne le regarde pas lui'_. Il se sentait déjà très possessif.

"Loki, je te présente Thor, notre Prince."

… Hein ? Le Prince ? Mais le Prince de quoi ? D'Asgard ?

"Mieux connu sous le titre de Dieu du Tonnerre."

Oh. Très bien. Loki déglutit à nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il remarqua soudainement le marteau accroché à sa ceinture. Il avait couché avec le Prince héritier d'Asgard. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Avait-il mentionné être un Jotun ? Une race ennemie d'Asgard ? Oh par Odin ! Odin ! Merde ! Odin, le père de Thor ! Oh non ! S'il apprenait qu'il était un Jotun, il était cuit ! Et son père aussi, pour avoir désobéi à son ordre et lui avoir laissé la vie sauve !

Ce soir-là, dans les bains d'Asgard, il n'avait pas juste couché avec un guerrier de passage après une dure mission. Il avait couché avec le Prince Thor.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rapprocher de lui. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

"Bonsoir Loki." Thor se tourna cette fois-ci vers lui et lui sourit. Il sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuses, et ce n'était pas à cause des combats. Avait-il besoin de prononcer son prénom de cette voix rauque d'émotion et de désir ?

"Bonsoir, mon Prince…" Il s'inclina respectueusement tout en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, affolé par la peur, affolé par son désir.

"Pas de ça avec moi." Il lui prit gentiment la main et il frémit. Bon sang, il lui faisait trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Loki lança un regard à Hogun qui lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. _'Non ! Reste !_ ' hurla son esprit, pas assez fort cependant pour qu'il l'entende, et il les laissa seul. Thor caressa sa main. Eh bien, son attitude avait complètement changé ! Son guerrier se révélait être bien tendre, et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait. "Tu peux m'appeler Thor."

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom ?" Lança Loki en tentant de paraître détaché et de ne pas y faire attention.

"J'ai beaucoup regretté à vrai dire." Il lui envoya un sourire ravageur et son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. "J'ai dû attendre de longues années pour revenir ici et te chercher. J'étais en mission sur Alfheim dernièrement, et l'attente a été rude."

Loki mourait d'envie de l'embrasser et de se fondre contre son torse puissant, surtout quand il lui disait qu'il avait pensé à lui pendant tout ce temps. Mais ça n'aurait vraiment pas été raisonnable. C'était dangereux et même sans ça, à quoi est-ce que ça servait de s'attacher à lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas d'en souffrir plus tard, lorsqu'il devrait prendre une épouse ? Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie et celle de son père ainsi… Loki savait parfait ce que signifiait être prince ! Et il savait par les cancans des servantes que le trône attendait de lui qu'il fasse un mariage d'intérêt.

"Tu veux juste coucher avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement. Si oui, alors d'accord, mais juste une fois. Une toute petite fois pour calmer ses envies une fois pour toute, sinon…

"Bien sûr que non !" Sembla s'insurger le Prince. "J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. Et te refaire l'amour bien sûr, mais j'aimerai aussi pouvoir discuter avec toi, faire des choses avec toi."

"Oh. Alors non merci." Il prit son air le plus détaché malgré l'émoi qu'il produisit en lui avec ces quelques mots et reprit sa main. "Je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Pardon ?" Thor était cette fois-ci complètement désarçonné. "Mais ! Pourquoi ? Je vois bien que tu es intéressé, pourquoi refuses-tu ?"

"Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas tentant," expliqua Loki en s'éloignant d'un pas, cherchant son sac du coin de l'œil, celui-ci abandonné sur les marches conduisant aux couloirs extérieurs de la citadelle. "Mais les princes ce n'est pas mon truc. Trop occupé, promis à une autre princesse, ce genre de chose. Ça ne sert à rien que je m'attache à toi si c'est pour que finalement tu me laisses tomber pour le bien du Royaume."

"Mais…" Tenta de riposter Thor en le poursuivant.

"Je suis vraiment fatigué, mon Prince, bonsoir."

OoO

Loki s'enfuit. Thor s'arrêta après quelques pas, interloqué. Mais ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était prince ! C'était choquant ! Jamais, oh jamais, personne ne s'était refusé à lui pour cette raison. Pire, Loki acceptait de coucher avec lui, mais juste une fois, sans rien d'autre, sans s'engager, alors que lui s'était fait des histoires pendant des mois sur l'incroyable relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Il avait imaginé des parties de chasses ensemble, suivis de longs baisers au bord des grands lacs asgardiens, ou des batailles glorieuses où ils auraient combattu côte à côte ! Il voulait parler avec lui de l'univers puis lui faire l'amour passionnément sous les étoiles brillantes d'Yggdrasil.

Et- Et ! Oh non ! Par la barbe d'Odin, ça ne se finirait pas ainsi ! Il était un homme passionné mais aussi patient ! Loki n'était pas convaincu, soit, mais ce n'était pas fini. Il allait le séduire, le couvrir d'attention, le couvrir de cadeaux, de baisers, d'amour, de tout ce qu'il fallait, mais le sorcier allait tomber dans ses bras. Et une fois qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour, là-haut dans sa chambre dominant tout Asgard, il lui donnerait la fessée de sa vie pour avoir osé se refuser à lui. Puis il l'enchaînerait à son lit pour les prochains siècles à venir.

 **A suivre.**

Un chapitre plus long que le précédent, je vous laisse imaginer la longueur du chapitre à la base !

J'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous êtes satisfait de la réaction de chacun de nos protagonistes ;) Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de la réaction de Loki surtout. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'aurai aimé pouvoir décrire plus leur rencontre mais je ne suis arrivée qu'à écrire ça.

J'attends vos réactions !

A vendredi les amis :)

Sedinette


	9. The Court of the Crimson Prince

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits persos (Astrid).

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, je n'arrive pas à croire le nombre que vous êtes à chaque fois, j'en reste béate ! Alors merci merci merci 3

Sans surprise, voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :D

Chapitre VIII – The Court of the Crimson Prince

Thor avait tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il n'avait pas cessé de poursuivre son beau sorcier de ses attentions, et ce malgré les moqueries de ses amis, plus particulièrement de Sif.

Fandral s'était montré compréhensif. Oh oui, il comprenait ! Loki était une créature délicieuse mais aussi indomptable. Celui qui remporterait son cœur aurait bien du courage ! Le sorcier n'était pas du genre à se laisser enfermer dans une relation si facilement. Il n'était pas le genre à se laisser enfermer tout court.

Volstragg était aussi amusé et ne cessait de dire que si ça continuait, tout le monde allait penser qu'il voulait faire de Loki sa reine. Thor n'en était pas là, tout de même ! Mais s'attacher les services d'un sorcier puissant n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il pourrait toujours le lier au trône –et donc à lui– après coup. Ou même avant, s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix pour se rapprocher de lui.

Hogun s'en fichait. Tant que ça ne perturbait ni ses cours ni ses habitudes, alors tout allait bien. Il était juste inquiet pour Thor. Loki pouvait être mesquin lorsqu'il s'y mettait vraiment et il n'avait pas envie que son ami se fasse avoir par ses farces. Il avait déjà vu des soldats se promener avec des oreilles de chat pour avoir osé formuler une remarque à l'égard de l'un d'entre eux.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il se passa lorsqu'un jour, alors qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Thor prit Loki par le bras pour l'embrasser passionnément devant tous ses camarades de classe. Les rires et les sifflements avaient fusé pendant que les deux hommes fondaient l'un contre l'autre. Ce comportement avait valu à Thor d'adorables oreilles de labrador qu'il dut arborer un mois entier, le temps que la colère du sorcier se calme. Et encore, c'est la Reine elle-même qui avait dû défaire l'enchantement, car Loki ne l'aurait pas fait de lui-même.

Quant à Sif… Eh bien Sif riait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était mise à avoir de la rancœur contre Loki en se rendant compte que Thor oblitérait tout juste pour le voir. C'était une jalousie mesquine, le pauvre Loki n'y pouvait rien ! Elle essayait de passer au-dessus de ça, et elle y arriverait tant que le jeune homme continuait de repousser Thor de cette façon. Oh ça lui apprenait un peu la vie ! Le Prince avait l'habitude de tout avoir, sans grande difficulté. Bien sûr il travaillait dur pour ses missions, mais pour ce qui était des à-côtés… Il était facile pour le prince de se trouver une amante pour un soir.

Thor jeta un regard noir à la blonde et soupira. Loki restait de glace face à ses avances, pourtant il voyait dans son regard que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Même les compagnons du sorcier l'encourageaient à poursuivre ses efforts ! Sa colocataire lui avait même laissé accès libre à leur chambre pour qu'il dépose des bouquets de fleurs sur le lit de Loki.

Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement ! Thor voyait qu'il gagnait du terrain malgré le comportement distant qui lui faisait face et ses ripostes. Il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il agissait ainsi. S'il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, alors il ne verrait pas dans les prunelles émeraudes la flatterie qu'il ressentait de le voir attendre certains soirs après leurs entraînements aux armes. Thor l'observait toujours pendant ces moment-là, il imprimait dans sa mémoire les mouvements de ses membres longs et déliés, puis Loki tournait la tête vers lui pendant l'entraînement et il pouvait voir qu'il retenait un petit sourire timide et qu'il se forçait à rester calme. S'il n'était pas attiré par lui, il ne fonderait pas contre lui comme neige au soleil au contact de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ? Etait-ce vraiment à cause de son statut de prince ?

"Oh, Loki !" L'interpella-t-il quand il vit que Hogun avait suspendu leur séance. "Loki !"

"Thor…" Loki s'approcha prudemment. "Je t'avais vu, tu sais ?"

"Je sais. J'avais envie de te parler." Loki hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il semblait vouloir rester et partir à la fois. "Allez, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille sinon. Je suis quelqu'un de têtu !"

Le sorcier soupira mais acquiesça. Thor le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui pour s'asseoir sur les rambardes.

"Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?"

"Eh bien de toi ! Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître !" Loki se mit à tousser, au point où il se demanda s'il allait finir par s'étouffer. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Je pensais que c'était important," dit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir. En tout cas ça ressemblait à un regard noir, mais il était aussi amusé. "J'ai des choses à faire, tu sais ?"

"C'est important pour moi !" Riposta-t-il en souriant.

"Je…"

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?" Demanda-t-il candidement.

"… Le vert."

"J'aime le rouge. Mais pas avec d'autres couleurs. Comme le blanc. Il faut à un moment choisir entre deux couleurs ! Et puis c'est une association qui est vraiment laide."

"Tu portes pourtant du rouge et du doré."

"Il fallait bien mixer avec les couleurs d'Asgard ! Est-ce que tu as vu l'armure de mon père ? Elle est entièrement dorée, jamais je ne pourrai porter quelque chose comme ça ! Et le rouge s'accommode parfaitement à cette couleur."

Loki s'esclaffa doucement.

"Je n'ai jamais vu l'armure du roi. Mais j'ai vu celle de mon père. Très dorée aussi. Comme tout est doré ici." Il montra distraitement de la main la citadelle et ses alentours. C'était un peu trop parfois, mais on s'y faisait, il fallait bien.

"Ton père ?" C'était la première fois que Loki citait un membre de sa famille. Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de parler énormément, mais tout de même ! C'était un pas en avant pour lui.

"Thraell. Il était dans l'armée, il a combattu à Jotunheim…" Conta-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. "Aux côtés du Roi Odin."

"Oh ! Nos pères ont combattu ensemble alors ! Quelle coïncidence !" S'extasia-t-il en pensant à ce que ça avait dû être comme guerre. D'épiques batailles ! "J'aimerai que nous partions ensemble en mission aussi, nous pourrions nous battre côte à côte !" Loki se remit à rire doucement devant son enthousiasme. Mais il était sincère ! Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de passer du temps avec lui. "J'aimerai te combattre aussi," lui dit-il plus sérieusement.

"Je ne suis sûrement pas de taille, je suis loin du niveau d'Hogun et je sais que tu es plus fort que lui."

"Je suis plus fort physiquement, mais il a plus de technique, je gagnerai peut-être contre toi mais avec plus de difficulté que lui. Je t'ai vu bouger, tu as de très bonnes bases, tu es sûrement plus fort que la plupart des gardes de la citadelle." Il vit avec plaisir les joues pâles de Loki se mettre à rougir délicatement. Thor resta un instant béat devant cette vision angélique, puis se reprit. "Et tu as ta magie !"

"J'ai du mal à l'intégrer aux combats," grommela-t-il. "Je sais me battre, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer assez pour former mes sortilèges assez rapidement. Le temps que j'y pense, Hogun m'a déjà attaqué et je ne peux que parer avec une vraie lame !"

"Laisse faire ton instinct alors !" Il s'étira et laissa retomber son bras sur les épaules de Loki qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Thor lui envoya une œillade innocente.

"Alors ça, c'est bien la pire technique de drague des Neuf Royaumes, Prince Thor !" S'exclama le jeune homme en croisant les bras, mais en le laissant faire malgré tout, un air profondément amusé sur ses traits enfin détendus.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Mais bien sûr- Hey ! Arrête ça tout de suite !"

Thor se laissa tomber en arrière et entraînant Loki dans sa chute, ils échouèrent par terre, pêle-mêle. Il serra le sorcier contre lui et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Le brun lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais ne fit rien pour arrêter les autres baisers qui suivirent après le premier. Il goutta longuement aux lèvres roses et tendres, ainsi qu'à sa langue agile. Thor passa une main derrière la nuque de Loki pour approfondir encore plus leur échange, mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

"Arrête ça, Thor." Son ton était ferme mais calme. "S'il te plaît."

"Mais pourquoi ?" Geint-il presque en cherchant à nouveau à l'embrasser, ce que Loki évita en renversant Thor sur le côté.

"Parce que je ne veux pas." Loki se releva et sauta par la rambarde pour se retrouver à l'étage du dessous où se déroulait normalement leur entraînement. "Bonsoir, Thor."

"Je n'abandonnerai pas, Loki !" Lui cria-t-il alors que le jeune homme brun partait en roulant inconsciemment des hanches.

De toute manière, des roses attendaient son bien aimé dans sa chambre. Sur tout son lit. Il espérait qu'il les garderait et en prendrait soin. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gardé tous les bouquets qu'il lui avait envoyés. Il demanderait à Astrid un rapport de plus sur la réaction du jeune homme.

OoO

Loki avait bien cru qu'il allait retomber dans les bras de Thor.

Ses baisers lui avaient terriblement manqué. Les baisers du Prince étaient exactement comme lui : forts, doux et délicieux. Il aurait aimé lui céder, oh il aurait tellement aimé, mais ce n'était définitivement pas possible.

Pourquoi Thor le poursuivait-il ainsi ?! Il venait le voir au minimum une fois par semaine, et ce n'était que parce que ses devoirs d'héritier de la couronne le retenait, sinon il viendrait l'embêter tous les jours !

Cela faisait des mois, non, au moins un an que ça durait ! De temps en temps il retrouvait des fleurs dans sa chambre et il faisait plus que soupçonner Astrid d'être à l'origine de ce fait. Elle aidait Thor, la traîtresse ! Décidément, il était impossible de croire un Asgardien !

Et bien sûr, forcément, lorsqu'il entra ce soir-là dans sa chambre, son lit était recouvert de roses rouges, et des pétales étaient éparpillés sur toute la partie de la pièce qui lui revenait. Il retint aussi longtemps qu'il le put ses rougissements, puis il finit dos contre la porte en gémissant lamentablement. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore résister aux avances du Prince ? Il n'allait jamais tenir à ce rythme ! Il s'était juré de ne plus lui parler ! C'était trop dangereux pour lui et son père ! Et ce soir il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Encore. Loki avait eu un mal fou à le repousser, surtout quand il le regardait comme ça, avec ses yeux bleus de labradors.

"On dirait que ton admirateur est encore passé te faire un cadeau," glissa Astrid en riant. "Il est vraiment acharné notre Prince, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est très sérieux à propos de toi !"

"Arrête de le laisser entrer dans notre chambre, Astrid…" Loki se releva et commença à ramasser les fleurs posées sur son lit, puis il se rendit compte en les posant par paquet de dix au pied de son lit, qu'il y en avait trois-cent soixante-cinq. Ses rougissements s'accrurent.

 _Je ne pense qu'à toi tous les jours_. Voilà ce que signifiaient trois-cent soixante-cinq roses.

Ce n'était pas les premières roses qu'il recevait de Thor. Il lui en avait déjà envoyé auparavant, et ce n'était qu'à partir de la troisième fois qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un message derrière le nombre exact de roses rouges qu'il lui déposait.

Au début il avait reçu un petit bouquet de treize roses. _Admirateur secret_.

Puis sept roses. _Je suis dingue de toi_.

La semaine d'après, dix roses. _Tu es parfait_.

Et maintenant ça ?! Comment voulait-on résister à une telle cour ?! Loki était loin d'être insensible ! Il était tombé sous le charme de ce géant blond dès le moment où il l'avait vu dans les bains d'Asgard. Dès le moment où il avait posé ses yeux bleus sur lui, il était définitivement perdu.

Dieu ! Il allait finir par détester Thor pour le faire l'aimer autant ! Satané Dieu du Tonnerre ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle il était ?! Il risquait sa vie à cause de cet imbécile heureux !

"Je vais me coucher," décida-t-il en allant s'enfouir sous sa couverture.

"N'oublie pas, demain c'est la journée consacrée à nos études de groupe."

Il grogna quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas, et il ne vit pas le grand sourire qu'elle arborait. La nuit allait être intéressante.

OoO

Loki s'était allongé dans l'herbe d'une colline d'Asgard, celle-ci douce et délicieusement brûlante à cause du soleil qui tapait. Il était bien, juste bien. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, lui donnant ces magnifiques couleurs orangées, le laissant étrangement groggy. Il soupira de plaisir et s'étendit dans l'herbe.

"Loki."

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il regarda Thor qui venait de l'interpeller. L'homme s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, contre lui. Loki pouvait sentir son odeur musquée qu'il aimait tant. Il sentant si bon. Ça lui donnait envie de se serrer dans ses bras forts et d'y rester éternellement.

Et Thor le prit dans ses bras. Il le calla contre son torse et se mit à embrasser gentiment la peau de son cou, puis juste en-dessous de son oreille. Loki ronronnait de plaisir.

"Thor…" Gémit-il. Le Prince venait de passer une main sur son torse et avait terminé sa course sur son entrejambe qu'il avait entrepris de masser tendrement. Loki sentait aussi une érection pointer dans son dos. "Oh Thor…"

Il se retourna et l'embrassa. Il en avait tellement envie. Il en avait tellement besoin. Loki avait besoin de Thor. Il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, de son corps contre le sien. Plus rien ne comptait à part ça.

"Ne me quitte plus jamais Loki," souffla Thor à son oreille.

"Plus jamais…" Soupira-t-il en réponse, puis colla leurs bouches ensemble.

"Je t'aime Loki."

Son cœur rata un battement et il eut envie de pleurer de joie. Il l'aimait, lui, Loki ? Un Jotun abandonné par sa propre race ? Il allait exploser. Il était si heureux, il…

"Je…"

OoO

… Se réveilla en sursaut.

Loki était en sueur, son sexe dur contre ses cuisses. Par Odin ! Combien de temps ces rêves allaient-ils durer ?! Voilà un mois depuis le baiser qu'il rêvait presque chaque soir de Thor et de ses grandes mains parfaites. Il n'en pouvait plus ! A chaque fois que Thor venait le poursuivre, il pensait à ces rêves enflammés où le prince faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et dès que celui-ci se faisait plus tactile que d'habitude – en le prenant dans ses bras par surprise par exemple –, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son corps tout contre lui.

Il fallait que ça cesse ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une aventure avec lui. Loki ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer le regard d'Odin. Il avait beau adorer le prince, il savait que c'était impossible. Il était un réaliste, les rêves ne se réalisaient pas, même si on était quelqu'un de gentil et de droit.

Toutefois, secrètement, il voulait que ça arrive. Il voulait que Thor le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse, lui dise qu'il l'aime et efface toutes ses inquiétudes par quelques paroles…

…

…

Il voulait secrètement…?

"ASTRID !" Hurla-t-il en retournant son lit dans tous les sens, puis en soulevant tous les objets autour de la chambre.

"Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!"

"Tu as gravé la Draumstafir ici, n'est-ce pas ?! Je te jure que si je trouve en plus ma sigil avec, je te tue, sale petite blonde !"

Astrid se mit à rire.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Bon dieu je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! Le laisser mettre des fleurs partout n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que tu l'aides en faisant ça !" Il était furieux.

Il retourna son sommier et vit graver partout dans le bois la rune Draumstafir, celle-ci servant à rêver de ce que son cœur désirait vraiment. Accompagnée bien sûr de son sigil, sa glyphe personnelle représentant sa signature magique. Assemblés avec le glyphe, la rune le visait directement lui et pas sa camarade.

Loki releva brusquement, ses poignards de vent autour de ses mains, prêt à en découdre, mais Astrid avait déjà fui la chambre. Il brûla son sommier d'un revers de la main et grogna. Il fallait qu'il aille se calmer sous une douche s'il ne voulait pas la tuer pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il revit Thor quelques jours plus tard, il lui mit une claque. Il venait de le voir discuter avec son amie – qu'il boudait toujours – et il arborait un grand sourire. Loki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait frappé. Il n'était pas content qu'il ait conspiré contre lui avec Astrid, ça c'était sûr. Lui faire graver cette foutue rune des rêves sous son lit pour lui montrer ce qu'il désirait vraiment – c'est-à-dire Thor lui-même – était un scandale et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !

Mais il était aussi extrêmement jaloux et particulièrement en colère envers lui-même, ainsi qu'envers Thor, pour ressentir ce sentiment. Il était jaloux parce que Thor semblait apprécier Astrid. C'est surtout pour ça, se rendit-il compte plus tard, qu'il l'avait frappé.

Sa fureur avait réussi à maintenir Thor loin de lui pendant plusieurs semaines. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se calmer. Il était aussi allé passer quelques jours chez son père, pour ne plus croiser Astrid.

Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci lui avait présenté des excuses suffisamment convaincantes qu'il s'était décidé à revenir. Et puis ça inquiétait son père de le voir ainsi, stressé et énervé.

Loki n'avait pas osé dire à son père ce qu'il se passait. C'était gênant et ça n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter davantage. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, et il pouvait gérer cette crise seul.

Thraell s'était pourtant inquiété, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Après plus de cents ans –il avait perdu le compte à force– à vivre à la citadelle, le voilà qui revenait tous les soirs dormir dans son ancienne chambre, comme une jeune fille qui se sépare de son époux avec qui elle vient de se disputer, manifestement anxieux. Le sorcier avait essayé de se conduire aussi normalement que possible, disait uniquement qu'il s'était disputé avec sa colocataire et qu'il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il retournerait dormir à la citadelle.

Il en avait aussi profité pour passer plus de temps avec son père qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de voir avec les travaux de groupe qu'il devait faire.

Parfois il en venait à regretter de s'être engagé dans ces études de sorcellerie. N'aurait-il pas pu rester près de son père, reprendre son rôle de professeur aux armes ? Depuis que Thor avait débarqué dans sa vie, Loki avait peur de se faire découvrir comme Jotun et d'être exécuté… De plus en plus. Il ne faisait même plus de blagues pour n'attirer aucune attention sur lui-même !

Il s'était aussi rendu compte à quel point il était proche de la famille royale, même sans Thor. Par Gullveig, qui rendait des comptes directement à Odin. Par Hogun, leur professeur, proche de la famille et de Thor, par Sif, Volstagg et Fandral qui venaient les voir parfois et qui étaient aussi proche de la famille royale qu'Hogun.

Combien de temps faudrait-il à Odin pour le faire tuer ?

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour faire exécuter son père ?

Plus le temps passait et plus il était effrayé.

Alors il en parla à son père, finalement, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage.

"Papa…"

"Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ? Voilà deux mois que tu reviens ici. Je sais que tu peux être rancunier, mais tout de même… Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de retourner à la citadelle de manière définitive ? Tu tiens tellement à tes études et ça risque d'en pâtir."

"Je- Je pense que je vais tout arrêter, papa."

Thraell resta un instant immobile devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, choqué.

"Mais pourquoi Loki ? Tu as travaillé très dur pour en arriver là !"

"J'ai peur que… Je… Et si le roi découvrait tout ? Que je suis un Jotun, que tu lui as désobéi… Je suis mort. Et toi aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal à cause de moi !" Toute sa détresse était palpable dans sa voix et sur les traits fatigués de son visage pâle. "Il vaut mieux que je reste ici, loin de la Cour."

"Oh mon fils…" Thraell se dandina sur son siège. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Bon sang, si j'avais su l'état dans lequel tu te mettais pour ça, je t'aurai tout avoué, mais je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Odin est au courant de tout Loki, depuis le tout début. Il nous surveillait, mais il ne veut pas te tuer. Il ne veut pas me tuer non plus. En fait, il est très impressionné par toi, mon fils."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Loki de rester immobile comme une statue de cire, mais près à s'effondrer sous une trop forte chaleur. Odin était au courant ? Mais-

Et il s'effondra en pleure sur la table à laquelle il était assis, en face de son père. Il était soulagé ! Et inquiet ! Mais tellement soulagé de savoir que son père ne risquait rien !

"Depuis quand ?" Demanda-t-il en essayant de retenir les sanglots dans sa voix.

"Ça fait quelques années. Je rends visite au roi de temps à autre. Nous discutons. Un peu de toi, de Jotunheim…"

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?" Murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux.

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, sans doute. Et je ne voulais pas t'embêter et t'inquiéter avec ça. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler un peu plus que tu n'es pas Asgardien, mais un Jotun. La plupart des Asgardiens sont effrayés par les Jotuns et les voient comme des monstres, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et ce n'est pas le cas du roi."

Loki soupira lourdement et se calme petit à petit. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Il n'avait pas voulu parler à son père de ses soucis pour ne pas l'inquiéter et Thraell n'avait pas voulu parler à son fils d'Odin pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il n'avait pas de doute quant à la sincérité des sentiments de son père. Et il était tellement soulagé d'apprendre que finalement, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'Odin l'avait surveillé. Continuait de le surveiller. Savait-il pour Thor et lui ?

Plus important, Thor haissait-il les Jotuns ?

"Je comprends… Je vais quand même rester ici quelques jours encore."

"C'est une bonne décision. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Odin, mon fils, je t'assure."

Loki refusa de penser que cela pouvait-être si facile. Odin serait toujours une menace qui pèserait sur lui, quoiqu'il fasse. Il restait un Jotun, un monstre tapi dans Asgard.

 **A suivre.**

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre :) On a pu apercevoir les talents de séducteurs de Thor :p

J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tout cas ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que, vu que c'est Noël, je posterai le 25 (lundi) un petit bonus à ce chapitre, en plus du chapitre de mardi :)

Tiens, faisons un petit jeu, le bonus qui sera posté concerne une partie de ce chapitre, à vous de deviner laquelle ;) On va dire que le gagnant pourra me demander d'écrire un one-shot Thorki ou un autre bonus à cette fanfiction :p

Passez tous un bon réveillé et un bon Noël :D !

Sedinette

8

Chapitre VIII – The Court of the Crimson King


	10. Bonus 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi si ce n'est Astrid.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Merci à tous à nouveau pour vos commentaires ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de vous voir suivre ce que j'ai écrit :D

Pour le bonus, vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit des oreilles de chien de Thor ! C'est une commentatrice de AO3 qui a tapé juste, ce sera donc à elle de me dire ce qu'elle veut ;)

Petit message pour ma reviewveuse anonyme qui demandait ce que sont les glyphes et les sygils que j'ai utilisé au chapitre précédent. Je pensais les avoir mieux décrites que ça, alors je vous demande pardon :)

Les sigils sont des fomes géométriques qui constituent leur base. Ce sont des glyphes spéciaux, qui sont quant à eux des gravures basiques pour représenter des choses ou des idées. Les sigils symbolisent des dieux, des esprits ou des personnes. Elles peuvent être issues de de formes géométriques, de signes astrologiques, runes, symboles alchimiques ou de griffonage si ça vous chante :D

On peut créer son propre sigil pour en faire sa signature ou l'appliquer sur des outils, pour faire des charmes, etc. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour Loki par exemple ;) J'ai moi-même créé mon propre sigil pour m'amuser (j'adore tout ce qui est ésotérique, j'ai donc fabriqué mon propre grimoire x) on trouve des tutos très cool et simple sur cultura si ça vous intéresse :p)

En attendant, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et de très très bonnes fêtes ! Je vous retrouve mardi pour le prochain chapitre :)

Bonus 1 – Les oreilles de chien

Thor marchait joyeusement aux côtés de ses amis Hogun et Fandral, parcourant les couloirs de la citadelle afin de rejoindre les terrains d'entrainement. Thor se sentait un peu rouillé, il avait passé trop de temps sur Elfheim à boire, manger et baiser, et pas assez à s'entraîner. Dans son état actuel, même son beau sorcier pourrait le défaire facilement. En même temps, Thor serait trop occupé à l'admirer dans sa tenue de combat noire et moulante, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, pour le combattre sérieusement.

"Je vais vous battre tous les deux aujourd'hui," s'exclama Fandral, l'air joyeux. "Je suis en pleine forme !"

"Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas à voir avec la servante que j'ai vu quitter tes quartiers hier soir ?" Demanda Hogun en levant un sourcil inquisiteur et ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin et rare sourire.

"Ça se peut," répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Une tigresse cette fille ! Avec des seins énormes ! Je pense que je vais la revoir, elle était parfaite !"

Thor pouffa. Fandral était un sacré séducteur ! Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la femme qui lui avait tenu compagnie retournerait dans son lit s'il lui demandait.

"Et toi Thor ? Comment ça se passe avec Loki ?"

Son moral si haut descendit quelque peu. Ah Loki. Si seulement il savait comment s'y prendre pour le séduire ! Mais le jeune homme était insaisissable, il lui échappait sans cesse, restait de marbre face ses tentatives des séductions, à ses cadeaux et à ses mots doux. Thor voyait au fond de ses yeux qu'il aimait ses attentions, mais il se retenait d'y répondre.

"Pas très bien, à vrai dire," répondit-il en se grattant la tête. "Il est compliqué à comprendre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme puisse être si compliqué."

"Thor vient souvent voir Loki pour lui offrir des cadeaux," expliqua Hogun. "Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne méthode."

"Oh je vois. Tu ne devrais pas le traiter comme une femme, Thor ! Loki est un homme, il aime qu'on soit direct. Tu n'as pas dit que vous aviez déjà couché ensemble ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es conduit à l'époque ?"

Eh bien, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas embêté la première fois. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient fait l'amour. Tout simplement. Peut-être était-ce ce que voulait son beau sorcier ? Il attendait peut-être qu'il se conduise comme la dernière fois ?

"J'ai été beaucoup plus direct," répondit Thor. "Mais là je ne cherche pas un coup d'un soir, je veux le séduire et avoir une vraie relation."

"On peut dire qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil." Fandral se mit à rire et Thor se retint de lui rappeler que lui non plus n'aurait pas dit non si Loki s'était montré plus coopératif et moins sauvage.

"En parlant du loup…" Hogun montra d'un mouvement de tête un groupe de sorciers en robes vertes, groupe dans lequel se trouvait Loki.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Loki habillé dans sa tenue d'apprenti. D'habitude il venait le voir après ses cours avec Hogun, car il savait qu'il avait fini sa journée, et il adorait le voir s'entraîner et combattre, même si c'était juste ses camarades. Sa toge verte lui allait parfaitement au teint.

Il le regarda en pleine conversation animée avec une Asgardienne blonde, celle-ci lui tenant le bras avec familiarité. Mais ! Qui était-elle ? Son amante ? Sa compagne ? Elle était aussi sorcière. Il eut envie de gronder et de lui dire de lâcher sa (future) propriété immédiatement. Comment osait-elle toucher Loki ?!

Puis, la femme tourna la tête vers eux et observa ses yeux s'écarquiller en les voyants. Elle s'arrêta, entraînant Loki et elle lui donna un coup de coude tandis que le brun se tournait vers elle probablement pour savoir la raison de ce brutal arrêt. Loki tourna à son tour la tête vers lui et Thor le vit avec délectation se mordiller la lèvre.

Les autres sorciers avaient continué leur route en les saluant, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés derrière eux en constatant que deux des leurs s'étaient stoppés. Thor les ignora et il avança droit vers le brun aux yeux verts.

"Thor, je n'ai pas-"

Thor ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'arracha à la prise de l'Asgardienne. Il pressa le corps de Loki contre le sien d'un bras serré étroitement autour de sa taille et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entendit une exclamation étouffée à sa droite, mais il l'ignora pour profiter des lèvres froides et sèches de son sorcier.

Loki répondit instinctivement à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Thor lécha ses lèvres et passa sa langue entre aller fouiller sa caverne humide et accueillante. Une main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et se mêla à ses cheveux blonds et il fit pareil avec les cheveux nattés de Loki, les défaisant au passage pour les voir tomber sur ses épaules.

Leurs corps se fondaient littéralement l'un dans l'autre alors qu'ils se dévoraient respectivement de leurs dents et de leur langue. Thor sentait son sexe réagir à ce baiser brûlant et passionné et se durcir dans ses pantalons de cuir pour mieux aller se presser contre la cuisse de son amant. Loki le sentit et gémit, avant de le repousser brutalement.

Thor se rendit alors compte des sifflements et des encouragements qui leur étaient destinés. Il regarda Loki qui avait un air meurtrier sur le visage.

Oups ?

"Pourquoi… Comment oses-tu ?!" Gronda le sorcier alors que des volutes de fumées vertes commençaient à entourer ses poignets. "Je ne suis pas ta chose, fils d'Odin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Prince que tu peux tout te permettre !"

"Oh Loki, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…"

"En effet tu ne pensais pas !"

La seconde d'après, Loki leva ses mains tremblantes de s'être fait ainsi humilié devant ses amis et la fumée verte l'entoura. Il ne sentit absolument rien, donc ce n'était pas nocif, puis la fumée se dissipa. Et un grand éclat de rire survint.

"Que se passe-t-il ?!" demanda-t-il à ses amis sans comprendre leur air profondément amusé. Fandral dut s'agenouiller tellement il riait. Des larmes glissaient même sur ses joues écarlates.

"Oh Thor… Il t'a pas loupé !"

Thor se tourna vers Loki qui arborait un sourire profondément satisfait.

"Tu te comportes comme un chien en chaleur, maintenant tu en as aussi l'apparence," expliqua-t-il simplement en lui passant devant avec la tête haute malgré ses cheveux en batailles et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Loki reprit le bras d'Astrid et entraîna la blonde morte de rire avec lui. "Bonne journée, messirs."

OoO

Des oreilles de chien. Loki l'avait affublé d'oreilles de chien. Ainsi que d'une adorable queue touffue.

Plus exactement, des attribues de labrador, une espèce canine midgardienne. Les deux oreilles s'élevaient au-dessus de sa tête, toutes aussi blondes que ses cheveux. Elles tressautaient, bougeaient et se plaquaient sur sa tête quand il baillait. Toute la Cour se moquait de lui et il n'osait plus sortir de ses appartements.

Sif n'en pouvait plus de rire en le voyant et s'était réfugiée chez les Valkyries pour ne pas subir son courroux. Les trois guerriers s'étaient aussi éclipsés.

Thor était retourné voir Loki, en vain.

Le Prince s'était retrouvé devant la porte des appartements que Loki partageait avec une dénommée Astrid. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

"C'est pourquoi… ? Oh ! Votre Majesté !"

Astrid regarda derrière son épaule et grimaça légèrement, sûrement en voyant l'air qui devait se trouver sur le visage du sorcier.

"Je suis venu voir Loki. Pour les oreilles," expliqua-t-il en montrant les deux oreilles blondes.

"Dis-lui de partir !" Entendit Thor. Loki. Il poussa l'Asgardienne et pénétra dans la chambre.

Le sorcier était assis sur son lit, un ouvrage épais et poussiéreux entre les mains. Celui-ci soupira.

"Que me voulez-vous, mon Prince ?"

"Je suis encore venu te demander pardon, Loki."

Loki eut un sourire absolument vicieux et satisfait. Thor déglutit légèrement. Ses amis l'avaient prévenu du comportement un tantinet joueur et mesquin de son amant.

"Je te pardonne. Tu peux partir."

"Mais, et les oreilles ? Et la queue ?"

"Je trouve que ça te va particulièrement bien," sourit Loki, ses yeux pétillants de malice. "Maintenant du balai, sinon c'est en chien que je te transformerai," le menaça-t-il cette fois-ci.

Et Thor s'était retrouvé la porte claquée au nez, avec ses oreilles pendantes lamentablement. Il fit demi-tour, la mine basse, mais il fut rattrapé un instant plus tard par l'Asgardienne qui partageait la chambre de son sorcier.

"Mon Prince !" L'appela-t-elle. "Attendez !"

"Vous êtes ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu jaloux.

"Astrid, mon Prince. Juste pour vous dire… Revenez le voir d'ici deux semaines, il se sera définitivement calmé. Il est un peu sur les nerfs quand l'été est là…"

"Oh… D'accord, merci pour le conseil." Thor se retourna à nouveau pour continuer son chemin.

"Et aussi !" Il s'arrête encore une fois pour se tourner vers la blonde. "Il adore les bouquets de roses. Il les a tous gardé."

Cette fois-ci il sourit grandement. Oh vraiment ? Il avait peur que ça ne lui déplaise !

"Merci beaucoup, Astrid," lui dit-il en souriant.

OoO

Il n'en restait pas moins avec ses oreilles de chien.

Pas le choix, il devait demander de l'aide à sa mère. Sa chère mère qui se trouvait avec son père. Le destin était parfois cruel.

"Maman…" Commença-t-il, la mine basse comme un enfant prit en faute.

"Oh Thor ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?" Frigga sauta de son siège en voyant les appendices en plus de son fils. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur un labrador mais… Pas que son fils avait des oreilles de chien !

"J'ai peut-être embêté un sorcier…" Répondit-il en rougissant un peu. Son père roula des yeux.

"Tu apprendras mon fils, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier un sorcier. Ou une sorcière." Odin envoya un regard à son épouse. Apparemment, il avait déjà subi les foudres de la Reine quand ils étaient plus jeunes. "Tu as demandé à ce sorcier de retirer l'enchantement ?"

"Oui, mais il refuse," répondit-il. "Je crois qu'il est vraiment énervé," soupira-t-il ensuite.

Odin ricana légèrement. Ça servirait de leçon à son fils, même s'il n'appréciait pas trop de voir l'Héritier du Trône humilié de la sorte. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait vite oublié par les courtisans et les nobles.

"Je vais te retirer ça. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir tout de suite ?" Le gronda-t-elle en examinant les oreilles et la magie qui les avait créées.

"Je voulais qu'il les retire de lui-même…"

Elle secoua la tête et fit disparaître les attributs canins d'un revers de la main.

"Et voilà mon fils !" Elle lui sourit, mais son fils semblait encore gêné. "Qu'y a-t-il encore ?"

"Il m'a aussi mis une queue."

Thor souleva sa cape et montra la queue duveteuse. Frigga se prit la tête dans une main en soupirant longuement. Odin n'en finissait plus de rire derrière elle.

Fin.


	11. Out of Blue

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis 

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est mes petits personnages.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée de poster si tard dans la journée, j'ai été occupée ce matin, mais voici enfin le chapitre ;)

Je suis très contente que le bonus vous ait plu ! Nous avons donc une gagnante qui a fait son choix pour le one shot qui sera publié dès que j'aurai fini de l'écrire. J'en suis à la moitié je pense (ou plutôt au 1/3 !)

En attendant, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre IX – Out of Blue

Loki s'était réconcilié avec Astrid, mais il restait encore froid avec elle. Il ne se confiait plus à elle et lui parlait essentiellement pour le travail. Malgré ses efforts, il était encore rancunier. L'Asgardienne l'avait trahi ! Elle avait conspiré dans son dos avec Thor !

"Loki, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir comme ça pour toujours !" Lui dit-elle un soir d'un ton sérieux.

"Alors, tu n'as qu'à me regarder faire," répondit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux les livres. "Je suis plus patient que j'en ai l'air." Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, allongé sur son lit, en profitant de cette fin d'après-midi où ils n'avaient pas de cours de combat avec Hogun, le guerrier étant parti avec Thor, Sif, Volstagg et Fandral pour de nouvelles aventures sur d'autres mondes.

Thor lui avait proposé de les accompagner, mais il avait refusé sèchement, encore en colère contre lui. Le prince n'avait pas insisté et était parti, l'air bas. Plus le temps avançait et plus le féroce guerrier qui lui avait fait sauvagement l'amour dans les bains d'Asgard et qui l'avait courtisé avec passion laissait place à un labrador. Vraiment. Adorable, loyal, câlin…

Hm. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à lui.

De toute manière il était mieux à l'intérieur. Cet été était interminable ! Il faisait tellement chaud!

"Je sais, je t'ai vu faire avec des gens qui t'avaient pris en grippe. Tes vengeances peuvent être terribles, mais tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ?" Du coin de l'œil, il la vit rabattre sa chevelure en arrière avec ce petit air pincé qu'il détestait lui voir prendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait pimbêche comme ça ! Mais c'était l'air quelle prenait lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente de quelque chose et qu'elle considérait que ce n'était pas normale.

"Alors tu sauras que je peux faire ça très, très longtemps." Et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui aussi pouvait être insupportable quand il le souhaitait.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai demandé pardon mille fois déjà, je t'ai promis de ne plus _lui_ parler," elle faisait référence bien sûr à Thor, et elle avait tenu sa promesse, encore heureux ! "Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Loki tourna ses yeux verts vers Astrid. Il soupira, ferma son livre et s'assit.

"Penses-y encore un tout petit peu, Astrid, et quand tu auras la réponse, tu viendras m'expliquer pourquoi je réagis comme ça."

"Loki !"

"Astrid !" Répliqua-t-il dramatiquement. "Laisse-moi tranquille je te prie. Je lis."

"Tu te conduis comme un gosse ! Oui je n'aurai pas dû placer cette rune, mais je ne vois pas ce qui te défrise autant ! Tu l'aimes ! Pourquoi le repousses-tu ?!"

"Bordel Astrid !" S'énerva-t-il et cette fois-ci la jeune femme sursauta. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu jurer. "Je ne veux pas être avec lui, qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant ?! Ce n'est pas ta vie ! Tu ne cesses de te plaindre de ta mère qui veut contrôler ta vie et te marier, mais tu fais exactement la même chose avec moi ! Tu essaies de me forcer la main ! Alors la ferme !"

Astrid resta pantoise. Que- Quoi ?! Elle se leva, furieuse.

"N'ose pas me comparer à ma mère parce que je ne suis en rien comme elle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses dire ça !"

"C'est la vérité ! Tu te conduis comme une petite fille gâtée et tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Comme elle ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que vous interveniez, j'ai cru être clair en repoussant Thor à chaque fois, mais non, il fallait que tu t'en mêles !" Il se leva à son tour, les joues rouges de colère. "Je n'ai rien dit quand tu le laissais entrer pour qu'il dépose ses fichus fleurs, mais tu as dépassé les bornes !"

"Tu adorais ses fleurs ! Tu les adorais et tu rougissais à chaque fois tellement tu étais heureux qu'il t'en offre, ne me mens pas Loki, je te connais maintenant !" Elle vint se planter devant lui. "Ma mère ne se soucie que d'une chose et c'est son rang social ! Moi je n'ai rien à retirer de ton aventure avec le Prince, si ce n'est ton bonheur ! Et tu serais heureux avec lui si seulement tu te laissais aller à tes sentiments, mais pour une raison que nous ignorons tous, tu refuses, pourquoi, Loki, pourquoi ?!"

Céder à ses sentiments ? Jamais ! Non ! Non ! Il ne devait pas céder à ses sentiments. Il n'était pas si faible ! Loki ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était un Jotun, par Odin ! Thor finirait par l'apprendre et que se passerait-il alors, hein ?! Il oubliait si facilement ses véritables origines, il vivait si normalement parmi les Asgardiens qu'il avait failli oublier ce qu'il était. Son père avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, si Odin apprenait sa liaison avec son fils, il l'éloignerait au mieux, le ferait tuer au pire. Et Thor ? Thor le repousserait, dégoûté par sa véritable nature ! Oh non, ça n'arriverait pas ! Il préférait en finir maintenant.

Il savait ce qu'on disait des Jotuns.

Des monstres.

Les mères parlaient des Jotuns aux petits Asgardiens qui refusaient d'aller se coucher le soir. S'ils s'entêtaient, un géant des glaces viendrait les enlever pour les emmener dans l'hiver et les dévorer. Voilà ce qu'elles disaient.

Son père ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire, se rendit-il compte. Vu sa race, c'était normal, supposa-t-il. Mais Thor ? Les nourrices du palais avaient dû lui raconter toutes ces histoires. Odin avait dû lui raconter la manière dont il avait défait le Roi des Jotuns.

Thor le haïrait pour lui avoir caché la vérité pendant si longtemps.

"Tu l'aimes, je le sais, je le vois. Tu t'illumines à chaque fois qu'il est avec toi et à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi."

"Laisse-moi."

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite petite, comme un ruisseau qui se tarit. Il n'avait plus envie d'arguer ou de se disputer. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Astrid pouvait lui hurler dessus et lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Thor, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à sa nature ? Loki était… Un monstre. Un monstre pour les Asgardiens. Un Jotun dans la peau d'un Asgardien. Le loup dans la bergerie.

Il voulait bien rester à la citadelle à apprendre la magie, mais seulement si Thor cessait de s'entêter et arrêtait de vouloir le séduire. Il l'aimait déjà tellement. Loki ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

"Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda alors sur un ton inquiet la jeune femme, celle-ci calmé par son changement brusque de comportement, en touchant son bras nu avant de se rétracter violemment en poussant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Astrid se tenait la main et la peau de sa paume semblait brûlée. Une brûlure due au froid. Loki se mit à pâlir et son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine de peur.

"Je vais chercher… Je…" Il regarda sa main et vit avec horreur le bout de ses doigts devenir bleus.

Sans plus penser à son amie, il s'enfuit dans leur petite salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Loki regarda dans le miroir de la pièce et il se mit à pleurer en silence alors que le bleu s'étendait sur sa peau et que des lignes s'affichaient en relief, dessinant des symboles complexes qui avaient probablement une signification qu'il ignorait toutefois.

"Non…" Gémit-il alors que ses yeux prenaient une horrible couleur rouge. "Pitié pas ça…"

Il glissa à terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux pour ne plus à avoir à faire face au miroir qui reflétait l'horrible vérité à son sujet.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il entendit Astrid de l'autre côté de la porte gratter contre celle-ci.

"Loki… Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais contrarié et tu as laissé ta magie devenir folle, ça arrive, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. S'il te plaît sors. Je veux bien te laisser me crier dessus indéfiniment si ça peut te faire plaisir."

"Va-t'en," eut-il la force de dire, tout juste assez fort.

"Allons, je t'assure, ce n'est rien ! Ouvre s'il te plaît et parle-moi. Je ne parlerai plus de Thor, je n'y ferai plus allusion. Je te montrerai mes images de chatons, j'en ai des nouvelles et elles sont adorables."

"Je… Pars s'il te plaît, Astrid. Je ne veux pas te blesser… Je…"

"Tu es un jotun, Loki ?"

De l'autre côté de la porte, Astrid entendit un lourd sanglot éclater. Elle soupira. Elle s'en doutait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce n'était que des soupçons bien sûr, mais elle savait reconnaître les types de blessures et celle qu'elle avait sur le bras était due à un froid extrême, intense.

Avec les années, Loki prenait en puissance magique et avait parfois du mal à la contrôler. Sa magie tombait notamment lorsqu'il dormait. Quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, elle s'était levée de son lit pour boire de l'eau et elle avait remarqué le froid qui émanait de ses draps. Le gel sur les murs qui disparaissait le matin.

Elle remarquait le léger reflet rouge de ses yeux quand il était énervé. Ses ronronnements quand il était heureux.

Astrid avait pris peur à ce moment-là, quand elle l'avait soupçonné d'en être un et elle s'était montrée distante à l'époque, avant de voir que rien n'avait changé. Loki ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il se conduisait comme un Asgardien. Son père était un Asgardien.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'un Asgardien faisait avec un Jotun ?! Est-ce qu'il était issu d'une aventure avec un Jotun ? Mais est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas tous immenses ? Comment est-ce que ça se faisait ?

Et voilà maintenant dans l'état dans lequel était son ami. Son meilleur ami. En pleure.

"Loki…"

"Comment…"

La confirmation. Elle soupira lourdement. Loki était bien un jotun. L'une des races les plus honnies des sept royaumes d'Yggdrasil.

"Je n'avais que des soupçons, il y a eu des signes. Des yeux rouges, de la glace… Et à part les chats, seuls les Jotuns ronronnent lorsqu'ils sont heureux. C'est quelque chose que j'ai recherché par moi-même parce que j'adore les chats et les ronronnements, alors, et j'ai trouvé que la seule autre race qui peut ronronner, c'est celle des géants des glaces. Et tu es à peine attiré par les gens de notre race." Pour le coup, il n'y avait que Thor qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, peut-être à cause de sa carrure impressionnante. Les jotuns étaient après tout d'immenses créatures, il était logique que Loki soit attiré par ce genre de gabarit. "C'est suffisant pour savoir ce que tu es. Mais si ça te rassure, je suis la seule à avoir fait le rapprochement. Ma mère avait tellement peur des Jotuns, elle était enfant au début de la guerre, alors elle me les a fait étudier. Mais je n'ai pas peur. S'il te plaît ouvre."

"Je suis bleu…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord, je sais que les Jotuns sont bleus de peau."

"Non. Je suis… Je suis… Je ne sais pas comment me retransformer, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant !"

La sorcière entendit la détresse profonde dans sa voix pleine de sanglots déchirants. Il n'avait jamais repris une forme Jotun de lui-même ?! Mais !

"Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Allez." Sa voix était ferme et elle espérait que ça le mettrait suffisamment en confiance pour qu'il lui obéisse. Le jeune homme pouvait être tellement têtu parfois, c'était compliqué de lui faire entendre raison, mais Astrid était plus têtue encore et ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrir le Jotun par terre, ses yeux rouges laissant échapper de grosses larmes de détresse.

"Oh Loki…" Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras mais elle eut peur de se brûler à nouveau. La peau des Jotuns était si froide ! Il était bleu de la tête aux pieds et des lignes tribales parcouraient aussi sa peau d'une manière délicate qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa beauté naturelle. Il était vraiment sublime. Peut-être encore plus ainsi que lorsqu'il arborait une peau pâle. Tous les Jotuns étaient-ils aussi beau ?

Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aller là-dessus.

"C'est… C'est pour ça que tu repousses Thor… ?"

"Bien sûr que c'est pour ça !" Gémit-il. "Au début j'avais surtout peur pour mon père, de ce qui allait se passer si Odin apprenait qu'il avait élevé un Jotun, sous son nez… De ce qu'il allait me faire à moi." Loki renifla pendant quelques instants, puis reprit après s'être calmé. "Finalement, le roi sait, pour mon père et moi, mais Thor… Thor doit haïr les Jotuns. J'en suis un. Que se passera-t-il si je me retransforme devant lui comme maintenant… ?"

"Oh Loki, je ne me doutais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant !" Oh qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir plus réfléchis, de ne pas avoir tiré les conséquences de ce qu'elle savait. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé dans les bras de Thor et dans une relation où il ne pourrait ressortir que brisé en mille morceaux. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Regarde-moi," gémit Loki à nouveau. "Je suis monstrueux !"

"Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Et tu n'es pas monstrueux non plus ! Tu es même plutôt… Séduisant."

Le Jotun releva la tête vers elle et elle fut prise d'un petit frisson qui se trouvait entre la peur et l'excitation en voyant ses yeux rouges briller. Il était décidément très beau ainsi. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les lignes qui marquaient son front. Elles lui disaient quelque chose.

Astrid savait, pour les avoir étudié avec sa mère, que les Jotuns étaient réparties en castes. La société Jotun était particulièrement bien répartie et stricte. L'enfant portait souvent les symboles de son père – et plus rarement ceux de sa mère –, et devait donc exercer les mêmes fonctions.

"Je… Astrid, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"Oh, je-. Hm. Détendons-nous. Comment tu es passé de bleu à blanc la première fois ?"

"Je l'ignore, j'étais bébé ! Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'a juste pris dans ses bras et que je me suis transformé à ce moment-là."

"D'accord. Mmm… Mets-toi sous la douche, j'ai une idée."

Loki obéit et elle fit couler l'eau chaude. Le jotun poussa un cri de douleur.

"C'est brûlant !" Cria-t-il en voulant se dégager, elle l'en empêcha et remarqua que loin d'être brûlante, l'eau était tout juste tiède.

"Tu le ressens comme ça, mais elle l'est à peine et regarde ta peau."

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit avec soulagement qu'elles redevenaient blanches. Il actionna l'eau chaude à fond et bien qu'il souffrît visiblement, il supporta et reprit rapidement une peau pâle.

"Ça va ?" Loki semblait épuisé et secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non, ça n'allait pas. Elle l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et l'emmena s'allonger sur son lit. "Repose-toi, je vais te chercher à manger."

OoO

Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il s'était retransformé. Il avait vu ces ignobles lignes sur ses mains, son visage… Il ne voulait pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait réellement son corps sous ses vêtements.

Loki ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Son esprit était entièrement vide et il voulait juste dormir. Dormir longtemps.

Il n'avait pas imaginé reprendre sa peau bleue. C'était inimaginable ! Impensable ! Et pourtant ça venait d'arriver. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça à nouveau arriver.

Astrid revint une dizaine de minute plus tard avec un encas. Loki se redressa, s'asseyant contre sa tête de lit. Elle déposa le repas devant lui et il se mit à mâcher mollement les aliments.

"J'ai appris ce que je suis vraiment un peu avant la formation de Gullveig," dit-il soudainement en évitant le regard de la blonde.

"Quoi ?! Si tard !"

"Mon père avait peur pour moi, bien sûr. Mais il a appris qu'en fait, Odin savait tout et qu'il acceptait. Mais accepter ma présence à Asgard et accepter que je chauffe les draps de son fils, l'héritier du royaume, il y a une grande différence. Sans compter que Thor me rejettera dès le moment où il découvrira ma nature…"

"Ça c'est faux ! Il t'aime Loki, tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il faisait quand je lui disais que tu rêvais de lui tous les soirs… Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en voyant son visage se décomposer et rougir en même temps.

"Astriiid !" Gémit-il, embarrassé. "Tu lui as dit ?"

"Bien sûr, après tout c'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'aide, c'était le commanditaire. Et il était si heureux ! Si flatté ! Je lui ai tout dit sur la rune, le fait que la personne à qui elle est appliquée rêve de ce que son cœur désire vraiment, inconsciemment. Savoir que c'était lui…"

"Je- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de quoi je rêvais !"

"Oh pitié, Loki ! Tu gémissais son prénom dans ton sommeil et crois-moi, les bruits que tu faisais étaient loin d'être des gémissements de douleur ou de peur !" Loki rougit. Il mentirait en disant que ses rêves avaient été désagréables. Parce que c'était tout l'inverse. Très, très agréable.

"Toujours est-il," dit-il pour revenir sur la conversation qui dérivait un peu trop à son goût sur Thor. "Que ça ne m'était jamais arrivée et j'ai peur que ça arrive à nouveau, je n'ai aucun contrôle !"

"Je vais t'aider, on va trouver un moyen pour que tu te contrôles. C'est lié profondément à ton état d'esprit. Tu dois méditer, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilité. Tu dois apprendre à te transformer et à te retransformer à volonté. C'est ainsi que tu contrôleras ce côté de toi-même."

Loki eut envie de bouder, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui.

"Pas ce soir, je ne m'en sens pas la force. A partir de demain, d'accord ?"

"D'accord Loki." Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra longuement. "Tu m'en veux toujours ?"

"Oui. Mais je ne ferai plus la tête."

"Ce que tu peux être rancunier mon pauvre !" Pouffa-t-elle.

Astrid le laissa finir l'encas qu'elle lui avait préparé et le regarda sombrer dans un sommeil profond et elle l'espérait sans rêve.

A suivre.

Et voilà pour le chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D

Je poste la suite vendredi , en attendant, passez de bonnes vacances :D

Sedinette


	12. Hurt in your Heart

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits persos (Astrid).

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très très bon Noël, de bonnes fêtes (je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, alors je le fais :p) et que vous allez passé un très bon réveillon de fin d'année !

Je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos nombreux commentaires :D Et je fais passer le message que j'ai mis en ligne le one-shot commandé par la gagnante du petit jeu pour le bonus ;) Allez voir sur la mon profil ou n'y allez pas XD

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre X – Hurt in your heart

Loki se surprit à s'inquiéter pour Thor. Voilà des mois qu'il était en mission avec ses amis, sans nouvelles. C'était stupide, il lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille et c'est exactement ce que le Prince faisait.

C'était mieux ainsi, se disait-il. Thor allait trouver un autre intérêt amoureux, une autre personne plus réceptive à ses avances. Thor méritait d'être heureux avec une gentille princesse après tout. Oui, c'était définitivement mieux. Et puis il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire plus longtemps de ses études. La magie était ce qui comptait le plus.

Ce fut son leitmotiv les semaines suivantes. Le matin et le soir il méditait avec Astrid pour contrôler sa part Jotun. Il perdait de plus en plus souvent le contrôle et se retrouvait à s'isoler parfois en pleine journée pour se remettre sous de l'eau chaude. Les bains d'Asgard étaient devenus son temple. Méditer lui faisait toutefois du bien. Il voyait quel canal magique s'occupait de sa peau bleue, ce qui lui permettrait à terme de reprendre sa peau de Jotun à volonté. Il suffisait de couper ce canal. La magie cessait d'agir et il reprenait sa peau de naissance. Puis il réactivait le canal pour faire circuler à nouveau sa magie. C'était comme un barrage en fin de compte. Il devait juste apprendre à le contrôler.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le désire de reprendre cette forme. Oh que non.

… D'accord il était un tout petit peu curieux.

C'était de la faute à Astrid aussi ! C'est elle qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'avait trouvé séduisant lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ! Bien entendu il ne la croyait pas, mais ça le titillait tout de même.

Loki n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps pour se retransformer de lui-même. Il était tout le temps sollicité par ses camarades, pour ses cours. Il avait à peine commencé son sujet d'étude pour passer au rang supérieur de sorcier ! Il n'avait rien le temps de faire.

Il pensait avoir eu une idée à un moment donné, mais il avait tout perdu après l'arrivée de Thor dans sa vie. Sa tête était devenue complètement vide, à l'exception des images du beau blond.

Nooon ! Il devait cesser de penser à lui. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face et l'oublier. Thor l'avait déjà certainement oublié de toute manière. Cette pensée fit tordre désagréablement quelque chose dans son ventre.

Un rituel. Ce serait un rituel. _'Penser. Il faut penser, sinon c'est lui que j'ai dans la tête'_. Un rituel sur… Les armes ? Oui ! _'Bonne idée Loki_ !' Un rituel pour renforcer les armes. Pour leur donner un élément, un vrai plus pendant un combat, surtout pour les non-magiciens. 'Comme Mjolnir !' pensa-t-il victorieusement. Il imagina Thor brandir son marteau et faire tomber la foudre sur ses ennemis. Qu'il devait être beau ainsi, entouré d'éclairs, dominant ses adversaires avec son regard bleu sauvage…

…

…

NON ! _'Je dois cesser de penser à lui_ !'

En tout cas, il avait une idée maintenant. Thor lui aurait servi au moins à ça.

Loki se mit immédiatement au travail. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et plus il restait à ne rien faire, plus il pensait à ce dont il ne devrait pas penser.

C'est dans la bibliothèque que les autres sorciers retrouvèrent Loki. Les filles s'étaient prévues une soirée entre elles et les garçons avaient tout de suite décidé que eux aussi pouvaient s'amuser. Loki aurait pu s'incruster avec elles, mais à tous les coups elles allaient parler de garçons toute la soirée en buvant de l'alcool.

Mais ça aurait forcément glissé vers le sujet sensible "Thor".

"Loki !"

Le sorcier tourna la tête et vit Fëanor et Thorn.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi soir ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enterrer ici toute la soirée !" Se lamenta Thorn. "Tu es sur ton projet ?" Demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant toutes les notes qu'il avait prises au cours de la journée.

"Oui… Je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de me vider la tête…"

"Te vider la tête en travaillant ?" Se moqua gentiment Faënor. "Tu n'es décidément pas fait comme nous ! Allez, vient t'amuser !"

Pour que Fëanor, lui qui était d'habitude si sérieux, lui dise à lui de venir s'amuser, c'est qu'il s'était à remis à travailler peut-être trop intensément d'un coup.

"Tu penses que j'en fais trop ?"

"Tu essaies de t'empêcher de penser au Prince, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec les filles, ce n'était pas pour en parler avec les garçons ! Surtout que Thorn était généralement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de choses.

"Viens boire avec nous et oublier," intervint alors l'Elfe si grognon normalement. "Je peux comprendre que t'a du mal à l'oublier. Moi je bois toujours quand j'ai du mal à oublier une fille."

Le sorcier aux yeux verts regarda ses deux amis et finit par accepter.

Autant dire que dans la taverne remplit d'Asgardiens tous aussi blonds les uns que les autres, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçu avec leurs chevelures noires. Fëanor fut celui qui eut le plus de succès, attirant les jeunes femmes comme des abeilles attirées par le miel. C'était un beau jeune homme après tout, sa peau brune ne faisant qu'ajouter à son charme. Thorn attirait aussi le regard de ces dames avec sa carrure impressionnante. Quant à lui…

Il était trop brun, trop blanc et trop fin pour attirer la gente féminine –tant mieux–, aussi il en profitait pour boire pintes après pintes de bière. Ses amis faisaient attention à ce qu'il s'enivre pas trop et le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.

En fait, la soirée aurait été une bonne idée si Loki n'avait pas autant bu.

Loki avait l'alcool triste. Il déprimait sur sa table en pensant à Thor.

"Il m'a oublié…" Gémit-il lamentablement.

"Qui ça ?" Demanda l'une des filles accrochées au cou de Thorn.

"Th-"

"Personne !" L'interrompit Fëanor. "Un garçon que…"

"Je crois que je l'aime," fit Loki en soupirant lourdement et les filles autour de la table soupirèrent à leur tour, secrètement heureuse des confidences qu'elles entendaient.

"Oooh…" Fit l'une, avec un air dramatique sur le visage. "Il doit être spécial… Il ne t'aime pas en retour, c'est ça ?"

"Oh je pense que si !" Fit-il dans un sursaut de lucidité. "Mais il est trop bien pour moi. Il est spécial et moi… Et moi…"

"Oh je comprends tellement…" Intervint la femme qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Fëanor. "Mon ancien petit ami était tellement séduisant, il se faisait tout le temps courir après et on n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je n'étais pas assez belle." Elle se tourna vers l'Elfe à la peau brune avec une moue boudeuse. "Est-ce que je suis belle ?"

"Tu es probablement l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré," répondit Fëanor avec un doux sourire et il lui bécota les lèvres. Elle roucoula de plaisir et l'embrassa passionnément. En voilà un qui serait occupé pour la nuit.

Loki se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, et les deux Elfes, finalement bien occupés avec leurs conquêtes féminines, supplièrent le gérant de faire raccompagner leur ami à la citadelle.

OoO

Loki se cacha pendant plusieurs semaines après cette désastreuse soirée et se promit de ne plus boire autant. Les garçons avaient bien sûr tout dit aux filles qui étaient aux petits soins pour lui depuis. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs pitiés ni de leurs regards compatissants ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Thor, par d'Odin ! Il ne l'aimait pas ! C'était juste un moment de faiblesse, dû à l'alcool, mais sinon, il allait bien !

Il s'était donc replongé dans ses études, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque qu'il ne quittait plus que pour les cours de magie, Hogun n'étant toujours pas revenu de ses missions avec ses amis. Et le prince.

Loki n'était _pas_ inquiet.

Son rituel avançait mieux que prévu et il pensait pouvoir bientôt passer aux essaies, ce qui était grandiose. Comme quoi, avec un peu de bonne volonté, on pouvait y arriver. Il prévoyait le rituel pour faire plusieurs à la fois, une seule, avec un glyphe pour la lier à une personne en particulier, pour les personnes sans magie, avec magie… Plein de configurations à prévoir, mais il espérait qu'il arriverait à le faire marcher à chaque fois. Il faudrait faire par la suite des tests avec des soldats de la citadelle, mais il trouverait bien un cobaye –qu'il soit consentant ou pas n'était qu'un détail, il parviendrait bien à faire chanter quelqu'un, ce n'était pas compliqué après tout.

En fait, à ce rythme, ce ne serait bientôt plus qu'une question de _semaines_. Il risquait d'être ralenti à cause de ses projets mensuels avec ses camarades, mais il avait énormément avancé en très peu de temps.

"Loki ! Enfin je te trouve !" Il reconnut la voix d'Astrid.

"Si c'est encore pour essayer de me remonter le moral, ce n'est pas la peine…" Dit-il distraitement sans prendre la peine de lever la tête alors qu'elle prenait place à sa table.

"Ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ça !" Elle était excitée comme une puce. "J'ai besoin que tu te retransformes."

"Pardon ?!" Cette fois-ci il leva les yeux vers elle.

"J'ai besoin que tu te retransformes. Maintenant, c'est très, très important !"

"Hors de question que je me retransforme ici, dans la bibliothèque, Astrid."

"Oh c'est bon, on est caché, j'ai eu un mal de chien à te retrouver ! Ça fait au moins une heure que je te cherche ici et je n'ai vu personne aux alentours. Allez s'il te plaît !"

Loki décida de l'ignorer. Astrid continua de supplier. Ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve mais il tint. Deux heures. Pendant deux heures, Astrid continua de l'embêter et de l'empêcher de travailler.

"C'est bon !" S'exclama-t-il finalement, exaspéré.

"Ah !" Satisfaite, victorieuse, elle leva le poing en l'air.

Loki bougonna et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Sa peau reprit son bleu de naissance ainsi que ses yeux rouges. Gêné, il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être nu ainsi, percé à jour.

"Incroyable !" Il releva le regard et vit Astrid fouiller dans son livre, un vieux grimoire qui sentait la poussière jusqu'ici, avec empressement.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Les marques sur ton visage ! Je ne t'ai pas dit que les Jötnar ont des classes sociales, des sortes de castes, et ils ne peuvent pas en changer, car c'est inscrit sur les lignes de leurs visages et de leur corps ! Tu es comme eux, et je savais que j'avais vu tes marques quelque part ! Cette forme ! C'est…"

"Attends, tu me perds là !" Loki reprit sa couleur habituelle de peur que quelqu'un ne surgisse de derrière les étagères. "Reprends plus calmement !"

Astrid rabattit ses cheveux blonds derrière elle et souffla.

"Les Jötnar ont des classes sociales. Ces classes sont décidées à la naissance, par les marques sur leur corps. Les tiennes ce sont celles…" Elle hésita alors et Loki put la voir se mordiller les lèvres, comme si finalement, elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert à son sujet.

"Ah non, tu me dis ! Tu me arrives ici comme une furie, tu ne me lâche pas la jambe pendant deux heures et maintenant tu te tais ? Alors non ! Parle maintenant !"

"Ce sont les marques claniques de la famille royale de Jotunheim."

Loki resta silencieux un long instant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était un Jotun. Ça il le savait. Il ne s'y faisait pas, mais l'information était assimilée. Il avait la peau bleue et les yeux rouges, d'accord. Mais ça ? Lui ? Il faisait partie de la royauté Jotun ?

"Tu es… Probablement un Prince. Peut-être même le premier fils du roi Laufey."

"Oh," fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

"Je ne sais pas tout ce que ça implique, mais Loki, tu n'es pas n'importe qui !"

"D'accord."

Astrid ferma prudemment son livre et le laissa digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. C'était un peu trop d'un seul coup, se rendit-il compte. Il aurait pu vivre avec le fait d'être un Jotun, juste un banal Jotun. Pouvait-il vivre avec le fait qu'il était un prince ennemi ?

"Je… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" Demanda-t-il alors avec un air fatigué.

"Comment ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis toujours sur Asgard, passant pour un Asgardien, apprenant la magie dans la citadelle d'Asgard. J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir en fait."

"Oh… Je suis désolée. Décidément je fais tout de travers en ce moment."

Loki soupira. C'est vrai que Astrid avait fait pas mal de boulette dernièrement qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle n'avait voulu que son bien, bien entendu. Elle avait beau être une peste, elle n'était pas méchante, au contraire, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui, c'était très touchant.

"Tu veux faire au mieux," dit-il doucement. "Tu es juste… Très Asgardienne !"

"Je suis très Asgardienne," répéta-t-elle sur un ton circonspect. "C'est-à-dire ?"

"Très enthousiaste, tellement que tu ne penses pas avant d'agir," expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire vicieux. "Un trait commun à toute la race, à ce que j'ai pu voir !"

"Saleté de Jotun," soupira-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder, et Loki éclata de rire.

"Ça fait beaucoup," dit-il ensuite. "Prince ? Moi ? Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai rien d'un prince !"

Astrid pouffa et elle rouvrit son livre. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui montra les différentes castes existantes, notamment celle de la royauté. On pouvait y voir l'arc de cercle qui se dessinait sur le front du jotun représenté.

"Ça c'est la royauté. C'est le symbole qui se trouve sur le front des enfants du roi."

"Je vois…"

"Et puis excuse-moi Loki, mais si, tu fais prince ! Tu devrais te voir des fois, je t'assure !" Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. "Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus excité que ça, tout de même ! Je veux dire, Prince de Jotunheim, ça en jette, non ?"

"Les Jötnar sont les ennemis de toujours d'Asgard," souligna-t-il en retournant à ses grimoires. "Je ne vois pas ce qui est avantageux dans le fait d'être un prince établi dans une nation ennemie. Et avant que tu ne le dises, je ne suis pas négatif, je suis réaliste."

"Tu es trop réaliste ! Surprends-toi à rêver, pour une fois ! Ça te ferait du bien et ça pourrait même un peu te détendre." Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu détendu, en fait. Depuis son aventure avec Thor, il y avait maintenant des années de cela. Le temps passait si vite pour eux, Asgardiens. "Je te laisse, je vais travailler aussi."

Loki la remercia puis la jeune femme quitta le nid qu'il s'était créé au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Il tenta de se remettre au travail, mais il en fut incapable. Sa tête était soit complètement vide, soit trop pleine de pensées inutiles. Ce qui revenait le plus était 'Je suis le fils du Roi Laufey', 'Le Roi Laufey m'a abandonné à la naissance', 'Pourquoi la famille royale de Jotunheim m'a-t-elle abandonné ?'.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Il avait une famille, il avait un père ! Et ce père n'était certainement pas Laufey, le roi des Jötnar ! C'était Thraell. C'est lui qui l'avait élevé et qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui. Il n'avait rien à faire du trône de Jotunheim ou toutes ces bêtises.

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, Loki rangea toutes ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Il passa rapidement par sa chambre pour se changer et y laissa ses livres. Puis, il se dirigea vers les arènes pour s'entraîner. Il avait trop d'énergie et il avait besoin de se dépenser. Ce n'était pas les airs d'entraînement pour débutant dont il avait l'habitude, non, l'arène était pleine de soldats entrain de combattre. Et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Un exutoire.

Il avait besoin de taper sur quelqu'un.

"Hey," l'interpella l'un des soldats. "T'es ce sorcier, celui des cours de Gullveig, qui a mis une branlée à Harald !"

"Qui ça ?" Qui était donc cet Harald ? Et comment est-ce que ce soldat le connaissait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Enfin, il ne pensait pas.

"Mais si, c'était il y a longtemps, mais tu t'es battu contre lui après qu'il t'ait insulté !"

Oh ! Ça remontait à lui, en effet ! Voilà longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus repensé. C'était cette bagarre qui leur avait valu à tous des cours de combats.

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Tu y étais ?"

"Oui, je m'appelle Peter, j'ai été très impressionné à l'époque ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis venu me défouler, trop de choses en tête," répondit-il.

"Tu es venu combattre, _ici_ ?" Peter le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

"Il y a un soucis ? A moins que je me sois trompé d'endroit."

"Eh bien, non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, mais il y en a peu qui risque de vouloir te combattre, je veux dire, tu n'es pas un guerrier ! Je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te battre, mais ici c'est l'air des combattants plus expérimentés. Ils auraient peur de te blesser et… Ils connaissent la réputation de Dame Gullveig !" Ah, sacré Dame Gullveig, le dragon d'Asgard. Elle était décidément crainte par tous !

"Je vois."

"Moi ça m'dérange pas !" Un soldat immense arriva à leur hauteur. "Je m'appelle Walder, et franchement, ça m'botte bien un petit combat contre un sorcier ! T'as l'air solide malgré qu'tu sois un freluquet, j'suis très curieux !"

L'homme était absolument gigantesque, un véritable colosse aux muscles surdéveloppés. Il devait avoir une force absolument effrayante.

"Wald, tu sais, c'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée…" Intervint Peter.

"Allez, j'irai mollo, t'inquiète pas ! Pas vrai petit sorcier ?"

"Je ne garantis rien," sourit Loki de toutes ses dents. Enfin un adversaire. "Vous avez une lance ?"

OoO

Le combat dura plus de deux heures à l'immense surprise des soldats sur place. Le petit sorcier qui était arrivé débordait d'énergie et semblait inépuisable. Il était tombé sur le bon numéro avec Walder, lui aussi inépuisable. Ils s'envoyaient tour à tour au tapis, mais ils se relevaient sans en démordre, et pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à laisser l'autre gagner. Deux têtes de mule ! Tous les soldats s'étaient réunis dans les gradins de l'arène pour admirer le combat qu'ils avaient devant eux, si bien que le terrain d'entraînement fut complètement vide, mise à part pour les deux guerriers qui se faisaient toujours face.

Loki se sentait ressourcé. Plus il combattait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'énergie. Sa tête était complètement vide de pensées inutiles, si ce n'était celle de continuer de frapper, plus fort à chaque coup. Son adversaire était heureusement à la hauteur, et ripostait à ses coups avec la même intensité. Finalement, avoir Hogun comme professeur était une bénédiction. Sans son enseignement, Loki n'aurait pas été bon à grand-chose face au géant ! Il pouvait profiter de la masse de Walder pour éviter et parer ses coups, sinon il aurait fini en bouilli à force. Il s'était pris deux claques d'une intensité incroyable au début de leur combat qui l'avait dissuadé de se laisser approcher de trop près par le géant.

Il n'avait pas utilisé de magie. Pas trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de tricher, mais il avait plus d'une fois eu le réflexe de renvoyer son adversaire de l'autre côté du terrain avec sa magie. Walder n'en avait pas pris ombrage et semblait plus excité encore par leur combat.

"Allez, sorcier ! Mont'moi c'que t'a dans l'ventre !" Le soldat postillonnait tant il était excité et ses yeux brillaient sauvagement.

Loki lui sourit et il envoya ses doubles sur lui. Vite il fut assailli et fut obligé de reculer, pour rien bien sûr, puisque ses clones n'étaient pas solides. _'Pas encore'_ pensa-t-il. _'Mais bientôt_ …'. Il prit de l'élan et, plantant sa lance au sol, il se projeta sur le géant et le mit à terre d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine.

Déséquilibré, Walder tomba définitivement sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Loki s'agenouilla sur lui et lui mit une lame de vent sous la gorge, sans pour autant le blessé.

Un silence suivit. Walder ne tenta pas de se relever. Il semblait en avoir assez. Lui aussi, finalement. Ils étaient en sueurs et présentaient de nombreuses plaies bénignes.

L'arène éclata alors soudain en applaudissements et en acclamations. Loki se laissa tomber à terre, aux côtés du géant blond qui lui avait fait face, haletant. Il était complètement épuisé et en même temps plein d'énergie. Les claquements de mains ne cessèrent qu'après plusieurs longs instants, le temps qu'ils se relèvent et se serrent la main.

"On remet ça quand tu veux, sorcier."

"Avec plaisir, Walder."

"Mes amis m'appellent Wald," lui dit-il en lui envoyant un sourire plein de dents. "Allez, allons-nous soigner ! T'es pas beau à voir, et j'dois être pareil que toi !"

Aidé de Peter qui les avait rejoints, ils gagnèrent l'infirmerie. En passant, plusieurs soldats avaient dit à Loki que s'il voulait s'entraîner, il pouvait les rejoindre avec plaisir. Loki avait senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Lui, petit sorcier, était invité par les soldats de la citadelle à venir s'entraîner avec eux. Ils le reconnaissaient en tant que guerrier. Quand son père allait apprendre ça ! Il lui écrirait une lettre dès ce soir ! Et il lui raconterait en détail le combat qui avait eu lieu dès qu'il le reverrait.

 **A suivre.**

Tadaaa !

Loki connait finalement ses origines royales, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup, le pauvre !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, je vous répondrai comme toujours avec plaisir :D

A nouveau, bonnes fêtes à tous :)

Sedinette


	13. Médicomagie

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits persos (Astrid&co).

Pairing : Thor/Loki

BONNE ANNEEEEEE ! /o/ Mes meilleurs vœux vous accompagne, j'espère que vous allez tous réussir vos exams pour ceux qui ont leurs partiels cette semaine

Je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je pensais avoir le temps lundi mais je me suis couchée à 7h XD du coup forcément le reste de ma journée était pourri. Je tiens malgré tout à vous dire que je lis toutes vos reviews et qu'elles me font toujours énormément plaisir 3

Voici donc la suite que je vous laisse découvrir :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre XI - Médicomagie

Les deux jeunes gens se firent houspiller par les guérisseuses sur place. Ils s'étaient démis plusieurs membres et s'ils avaient continué plus longtemps dans cet état, ils auraient pu mettre longtemps à s'en remettre, surtout lui qui n'était pas habitué à se battre aussi férocement. Si Wald fut remis sur pied en quelques minutes, ce ne fut pas son cas et il pressenti qu'il aurait des courbatures dès le lendemain matin. Loki en avait profité pour observer très attentivement les soins prodigués par les femmes présentes, qui utilisaient aussi la magie.

Guérisseur était une profession très gratifiante, se dit-il. Il avait déjà à cette option sans y trouver la moindre satisfaction, mais en fait il n'avait jamais appris la magie médicale. Il s'était concentré sur sa magie offensive et défensive, mais il en avait oublié les autres utilisations de la magie. Elle pouvait servir à aider les autres, à leur apporter du bien-être.

"Hm… Où avez-vous appris la magie médicale ?" Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

"Ici, quelle question !" Répondit l'une des jeunes femmes.

"Il y a des apprentis ici ?"

"Nous sommes apprentis. Nous nous occupons des blessures superficielles, celles des soldats comme vous."

"Je ne suis pas un soldat," sourit Loki, secrètement fier d'être rattaché à cette catégorie de personnes. "Je suis un sorcier." L'infirmière ne dit rien mais le regarda soupçonneux. Wald, à ses côtés, confirma ses dires. "Mais je n'ai jamais appris à soigner, je me demandais si pouvais venir ici pour vous observer ?"

"Eh bien…" Elle hésitait clairement. "Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas assez haut gradée pour vous dire. Il y a l'infirmière en chef, dans la pièce là-bas. Demandez-lui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous dira !"

L'Asgardienne finit de leur prodiguer les soins et Loki regarda avidement ses gestes et les flux magiques qu'elle utilisait. C'était extrêmement intéressant, et elle n'était qu'apprentie ! Que pourrait-il apprendre auprès d'un maître en la matière ! La formation de Gullveig était très générale et ils pouvaient aller eux-mêmes dans toutes les directions qu'ils souhaitaient. Alors, une fois qu'il fut autorisé à se lever, il abandonna Walder et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de l'infirmière en chef.

"Excusez-moi…"

"Ah, c'est vous, le petit sorcier qui se bat contre des guerriers et qui veut apprendre la médicomagie ?"

Oh, les nouvelles étaient parvenues vites aux oreilles de la femme. Il avait dit ça à l'autre infirmière il y avait à peine une demi-heure !

L'infirmière en chef était une femme assez impressionnante. Blonde aux épaules larges, au moins quatre mille ans au compteur, elle avait dû être une femme superbe il y a mille ans, mais ses traits marquaient sa sévérité et son expérience.

"En effet… J'aimerai juste pouvoir observer, je me mettrai dans un coin, vous ne me verrez même pas !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à la citadelle ? Tu as un travail ?"

"Je suis un élève de Dame Gullveig, rang compétent."

"Tu es donc libre le soir ?" La femme semblait réfléchir, aussi Loki sauta sur l'occasion.

"Tout à fait. A partir de 17 heures, tous les soirs."

Un sourire la défigura presque et Loki ne put retenir un frisson.

"Parfait. J'ai trop peu d'apprenties à cette heure-là, les filles préfèrent commencer tôt et partir tôt, c'est un problème. Je t'embauche, petit sorcier, soit ici à 17h30 tapante, ton service fini à minuit."

OoO

Loki avait d'abord demandé son accord à Gullveig. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord ! Sa formation, ses élèves. Heureusement, et même si elle avait soulevé un sourcil inquisiteur, elle avait donné son accord.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard en cours," avait-elle dit. "Ni que ça impact ton apprentissage et celui de tes camarades."

"Oui Madame, ça n'arrivera pas," avait-il promis en retour.

Les journées étaient longues et Loki fut heureux qu'Hogun soit parti en voyage avec les autres guerriers. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'endurer autant. Et heureusement qu'il avait pris une avance considérable pour son dossier d'étude, car il n'avait plus la force de rien faire une fois qu'il était sorti des griffes de Hildegarde, l'infirmière en chef, qui secondait parfois Dame Eir, la Déesse de la Médecine.

Les premiers jours il avait appris à faire des pansements. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, même s'il se révélait moins doué de ses mains que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Tenir une dague ou une lance était décidément plus facile. Après quelques semaines, comme il y avait moins de travail, il fut relégué au ménage. Oh qu'il avait pu grogner ces jours-là au début ! Il avait fini par s'y faire, bien sûr, surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était payé. Là, il ne s'était plus plaint et s'était encore plus appliqué.

Loki n'avait jamais gagné d'argent par lui-même, s'était-il rendu compte. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait profité de son père et de la citadelle sans ne jamais avoir rien à avancer. Il s'était d'un seul coup senti comme un parasite. Il s'était alors fait un plaisir de tout envoyer à son père qui, il le savait, avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts, même avec lui absent de la maison.

Son père lui avait hurlé dessus lorsqu'il était rentré le voir, quelques semaines plus tard. Lui envoyer de l'argent ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était pas un assisté et il n'avait pas besoin que son fils l'aide !

"Mais toi tu m'as bien donné de l'argent pendant toutes ces années, est-ce que ça fait de moi un assisté ?!" Avait rétorqué Loki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es mon fils, il est normal que je te supporte et que je t'aide ! Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à aider ses parents ainsi !"

"Eh bien si, figure-toi !"

"Me prends-tu pour un vieux chnoque Loki ?" Avait grondé dangereusement son père avant de le chasser en bonne et due forme de chez eux.

Loki avait cessé de lui envoyer tout l'argent qu'il gagnait, mais lui envoyait tout de même la moitié. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il ne travaillait pas énormément après tout, mais c'était toujours ça, se disait-il. Le reste passait en encre, en papier et en bière lorsqu'il sortait avec les sorciers ou les soldats. Avec tout ça, il n'avait plus eu le temps d'aller se battre contre les soldats de la citadelle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec eux de temps en temps et de les rejoindre le soir après son service.

C'est Kallan qui l'avait convaincu de l'emmener avec lui pour rencontrer les soldats. Miriel et Astrid avaient suivi, curieuses. Kallan voulait surtout faire de nouvelles rencontres et peut-être trouver l'amour de sa vie. La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse avait eu une liaison par correspondance avec un Elfe pendant un temps, mais ça n'avait pas durée. Trop d'éloignement avec Alfeim. Mais elle se sentait à nouveau capable d'avoir une nouvelle relation, toutefois elle se sentant trop timide pour adresser la parole aux soldats. Les servants c'était une chose, mais les beaux guerriers blonds et musclés…

Entre elle et Peter, ça avait collé immédiatement. Le jeune soldat blond aux yeux marrons lui avait baisé la main tel un gentleman et la jeune femme avait roucoulé de plaisir en rougissant.

Finalement Elbereth, s'était jointe à eux, au prétexte qu'il fallait quelqu'un de plus âgé pour les surveiller, mais en réalité elle était surtout là pour boire.

"Tu es vraiment entouré de belles femmes, Loki, quel chanceux tu fais !" Lui glissa Wald un soir. "Ça t'donne pas envie d'en profiter un peu ? La petite Astrid ne dirait pas non, j'suis sûr !"

Loki faillit s'étouffer. Astrid ! Oh par Odin !

"Astrid est comme une sœur pour moi, et puis ce n'est pas mon genre."

"Il me manque quelque chose à l'endroit stratégique, cher Walder, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," intervint alors l'Asgardienne en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

"Ooh !" Fit le soldat en comprenant là où la sorcière voulait en venir, avant de se tourner vers le brun. "Tu préfères les queues ?"

Loki faillit s'étouffer. Encore.

"Quoi ? 'Faut pas t'offusquer ! Parmi les guerriers, ça arrive qu'on expérimente un peu !"

"Tu es d'une délicatesse à tout épreuve, Wald," dit-il alors en essuyant son menton humide de bière. "Je préfère les hommes, oui. Mais je suis quelqu'un de difficile. J'ai des goûts précis."

"Ah ! Et tu préfères quoi ? Prendre ou t'faire prendre ?"

Astrid riait à gorge déployée et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. La discussion était épique et le sorcier aux yeux verts était entièrement rouge de gêne.

"Je crois qu'il préfère la deuxième option," répondit la blonde à sa place.

"D'accord ! Et ça fait quoi de s'en prendre une par derrière ? Ça doit être très douloureux !"

"Je vais rentrer," dit finalement Loki en finissant sa bière. Cette conversation était trop étrange pour lui ! Et Walder était beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien.

"Oooh fais pas ta chochotte Loki !" Gronda Wald en rejoignant Astrid dans ses rires.

Ils étaient jeudi soir. Normalement il aurait dû travailler mais Hildegarde les avait libérés. Il y avait très peu de monde et c'était de toute manière une période calme dans l'année. Ils approchaient l'hiver qui était une période où les Asgardiens sortaient et combattaient moins. C'était un peuple qui appréciait les fortes chaleurs et pas les vents frais.

C'était aussi la période favorite de Loki. Il avait entendu dire que sur Midgard il faisait tellement froid à cette période que dans certains coins de la planète, il neigeait comme sur Jotunheim et l'eau se mettait à geler. Il aurait aimé y aller. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était parce qu'il était un Jotun. Il supportait mal les trop fortes chaleurs et recherchait le froid. Il se serait bien baladé bras nu d'ailleurs, mais ça aurait tranché avec les autres habitants de la citée dorée qui eux s'étaient couverts de manteau de fourrures.

Loki refusait d'imaginer le froid qu'il devait faire sur Jotunheim. Ça devait être… Extrêmement agréable. Il s'imagina un instant ce que ça aurait été de grandir en tant que prince du royaume des glaces. Vivre dans ce qui était soit un palais fait de glace ou un palais de pierre, recouvert de neiges éternelles.

Le sorcier commençait à se faire à son statut de prince, même si uniquement Astrid était au courant.

"Loki !"

Il se retourna et vit l'une des apprentis infirmières courir vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Hildegarde fait rassembler les guérisseurs, le Prince est rentré et il est blessé, il y a pas mal de monde à l'infirmerie, on va avoir besoin d'aide !"

Thor était blessé ?!

Loki ne dit rien mais la suivit d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, celle-ci était en effet bondée. Il ne vit pas Thor ni ses amis, mais une bonne dizaine de soldats présentant des plaies plus ou moins sanguinolentes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" Cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit que les soldats faisaient.

"Moins de parlotte, plus de soins !" Cria à son tour Hildegarde en frappant dans les mains. "Et plus vite ! Ah Loki tu es là aussi, parfait, on va avoir besoin de la force d'un homme, viens !"

Loki suivit la guérisseuse et vit sur une table un soldat dont le bas du corps était brûlé. L'homme se débattait comme un forcené et gémissait de douleur. Sa blessure n'était pas belle à voir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'odeur qui fit monter la bile à la gorge du sorcier.

"Maintiens-le en place, je te prie," lui demanda la femme. "On doit l'empêcher de se débattre si on veut le soigner."

Loki fit apparaître un doppelgänger pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il pouvait les matérialiser sans trop de peine depuis quelques mois, mais n'avait pas trouvé d'utilité autre que le combat pour le moment, et encore, de manière limitée. Il avait du mal à les contrôler à distance et à leur faire faire plusieurs tâches.

"Parfait !" S'exclama Hildegarde, satisfaite. "On commence !"

La femme et ses infirmières se mirent à l'opérer. Loki n'était pas prêt à ça et dû plus d'une fois se retenir de vomir. Il était encore un novice et il le sentait clairement. Leur métier était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'on aurait pu croire et plus d'un soldat de la citadelle aurait tourné de l'œil à présent.

"Il a de la fièvre Madame, il ne va jamais tenir."

"Il faut la faire baisser ! Trouvez-moi de la glace !"

"Je ne sais pas si on en a encore…"

De la glace. Du froid. Mais ! Il était un Jotun ! Il pouvait en faire de la glace ! Il pouvait même refroidir le pauvre bougre s'il le souhaitait !

Les deux infirmières qui assistaient la chef se dispersèrent pour trouver de la glace. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il intervint. Il ne pouvait décidément pas utiliser ce genre de pouvoir en présence de trop de monde.

"Je peux faire quelque chose, je vous en prie ne paniquez pas." Hildegarde acquiesça, soupçonneuse, et le laissa procéder.

Loki fit disparaître le doppelgänger, ayant besoin de toute sa concentration. Il ne s'était encore jamais transformé partiellement. Il devait juste faire en sorte que sa main reprenne sa forme de Jotun. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, le bleu n'avait recouvert que sa main et son avant-bras droit. Parfait. Il la posa sur le front de l'homme. Sa peau était tellement chaude qu'elle le fit grincer de douleur.

Il avait vite compris que sa peau n'était pas mortelle de prime abord. Elle ne devenait extrêmement froide que lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Loki tourna ses yeux vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci le regardait avec attention et suspicion, ses pupilles rétrécies. Il déglutit. C'est qu'elle lui faisait bigrement peur !

"Un Jotun, hm ?"

"Odin est au courant."

"Je m'en doute, sinon tu ne serais pas là pour en parler. Continue de le maintenir. LES FILLES REVENEZ !"

OoO

Loki était épuisé. Il était resté debout une bonne partie de la nuit. Après le soldat brûlé, il avait pensé pouvoir souffler, juste faire quelques pansements, mais non, Hildegarde l'avait gardé auprès de lui tout le temps pour pouvoir bénéficier de sa magie. Certains soldats étaient à l'article de la mort et avaient eu besoin d'un peu de magie pour accélérer la cicatrisation de certaines plaies internes.

Les caissons de guérison c'était bien, mais parfois ça ne suffisait pas ! Les soldats avaient été trop nombreux pour eux.

Bref, il était vidé et il sentait que tout ce qui lui restait de magie était consacré à maintenir sa peau blanche.

"Loki !"

Quoi encore ?!

Le brun se tourna et fit face à une figure blonde familière.

"Thor," couina-t-il presque. L'homme avait le bras en écharpe et présentait une vilaine estafilade sur qui lui barrait le visage. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas dans un très bon état non plus, déchirés par endroit. "Mais que s'est-il passé ?!"

Le prince l'attrapa par la taille et le serra brusquement contre lui. Loki voulut se défaire de sa prise –il risquait de blesser un peu plus son bras !– mais le Prince tint bon.

"C'est long à expliquer. Je veux juste te serrer contre moi pour le moment, d'accord ?"

Thor déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et Loki le laissa faire cette fois-ci.

"Je t'ai vu faire cette nuit. Y a-t-il une chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?"

"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose," grommela-t-il. "J'ai juste tenu les blessés trop remuant et utilisé un peu de magie."

"C'était impressionnant."

Loki sourit et se laissa finalement aller contre Thor.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmura le prince contre son oreille. "Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?"

Loki mourut d'envie de lui dire oui. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas revu Thor et il même s'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour penser à lui depuis qu'il travaillait à l'infirmerie, Thor lui avait terriblement manqué.

Thor lui releva le menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches. Loki le laissa faire sans protester et répondit même à son baiser de bonne grâce. Oh oui, Thor lu avait tellement manqué…

"Hm hm." Ils se tournèrent vers l'infirmière en chef qui les regardait, un sourcil levé et la mine dubitative. "Loki, un mot."

Il se sépara du Prince qui eut du mal à le lâcher.

"Je te verrai plus tard," dit-il en ne le lâchant des yeux que lorsque la femme se mit devant lui. Loki le vit sortir de l'infirmerie du coin de l'œil, sûrement pour aller se reposer.

Hildegarde pouvait faire peur quand elle le voulait et Loki n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais c'était évident. Il était un Jotun et elle voulait savoir comment ça se faisait qu'un Jotun se trouvait à Asgard, sous le nez de tout à chacun et surtout dans les bras du Prince héritier.

"Explications," dit-elle, les bras croisés devant elle.

"J'ai été adopté par un soldat Asgardien," dit-il alors. Autant lui dire tout depuis le début, au moins ce serait clair. "Le roi est au courant depuis le tout début. Moi je ne le suis que depuis quelques siècles."

"Et le Prince ? Il a l'air assez accroché, il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux de la nuit, je l'ai vu te suivre du regard."

"Il ne sait pas," répondit-il en rougissant de plaisir en apprenant que les yeux de Thor avait été sur lui pendant tout ce temps. "J'essaie de le repousser, mais il revient sans cesse à la charge et…"

"Ne te justifie pas. Tu es un jeune homme séduisant et après tout ça ne me concerne pas. Tant que le Roi sait et tu ne veux pas de mal à Asgard, ça me va." Loki acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas de problème. "Et tu as sauvé des vies grâces à ça. Alors merci. Prends ta soirée aujourd'hui, je t'attends samedi à 17h30, comme d'habitude."

Loki ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il voulait prendre un bain et aller se coucher. C'est vrai, il avait aidé à sauver des vies. S'il n'avait pas été un Jotun, peut-être que certains de ces soldats seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

Et Thor lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et son sourire ne diminua pas.

 **A suivre.**

Tadaaa 8D

Et voici le retour de Thor ! Pour ce qui lui est arrivé, il faudra encore attendre quelques jours ;)

Dire qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin de la fanfic, je suis toute émue :p En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je le trouve peut-être un peu rapide, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous auriez préféré que je m'attarde ou pas ;)

Je vous dis à vendredi, j'espère avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette fois-ci !

A nouveau meilleurs vœux à tous 3

Sedinette

7

Chapitre VIII – The Court of the Crimson King


	14. Jealousy

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mes petits persos (Astrid&co).

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous !

Nous approchons définitivement de la fin de cette fanfiction, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai prévu au moins 2 bonus (dont un avant l'épilogue). A nouveau ces petits bonus feront l'objet d'un petit jeu comme l'autre fois avec un autre bonus ou un one shot à la clef pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)

A nouveau merci pour toutes vos reviews (auxquelles j'ai répondu cette fois-ci :D), merci aux personnes qui fav cette fanfiction et aux nouveaux followers !

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre avec l'explication de ce qui est arrivé à Thor !

Chapitre XII – Jealousy

Loki dormit une journée entière. Il avait épuisé ses réserves magiques au cours de la nuit et ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin, soit samedi, et il était encore fatigué à ce moment-là. Il se promit de mieux surveiller son niveau de magie à l'avenir. Ça lui avait servi de leçon.

La nuit avait été très instructive. Il avait fait de son mieux pour enregistrer toute utilisation de magie dans le but de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu. Le sorcier ne serait jamais aussi doué que ces infirmières, mais au moins il aurait les bases.

Lorsque Dame Gullveig lui mit la main dessus, lundi matin, elle lui tira les oreilles. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été là vendredi ?! Il devait être concentré et ne pas se laisser distraire ! Pourtant Loki lui avait promis d'être toujours à l'heure. Il avait fallu lui expliquer qu'Hildegarde avait eu besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour soigner les soldats mourants avec le retour du Prince Thor. Et puis ça avait été un bon entraînement pour tester les limites de sa magie.

La Vanes avait beaucoup grogné contre lui mais elle ne lui avait pas interdit de continuer son travail à l'infirmerie. Tant qu'il ne négligeait pas son travail dans ses cours, tout allait bien. Heureusement, Fëanor et Astrid ne lui en voulaient pas de les délaisser pour les projets de groupe. Il se rattrapait en travaillant les samedis et dimanches avec eux. Il n'avançait pas sur son rituel personnel, mais qu'importe, il avait encore le temps pour ça.

Par contre, celui qui n'allait pas être content, c'était Hogun. Le guerrier, bien que blessé comme ses amis, leur donnait cour à l'heure à laquelle il commençait son service, et Loki n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter, même lorsque les cours du soir reprendraient. Il aimait ce qu'il apprenait et il aimait le fait de gagner un peu d'argent par lui-même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir Thor. Loki l'avait aperçu brièvement dans les arènes d'entraînement une semaine plus tard. Le prince se battait avec la dernière énergie, son écharpe depuis longtemps disparu, mais il portait encore la trace de l'estafilade qu'il arborait une semaine avant. Il ne sut pas si Thor le remarquât ce jour-là, il partit avant cela. Il était allé aux arènes pour s'entraîner un peu, mais il n'avait pas voulu retomber dans les bras de son soupirant, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Loki savait qu'il était compliqué. Astrid, Kallan, Miriel et Elbereth le lui disaient suffisamment souvent.

Il était amoureux de Thor. Le simple fait de penser à lui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Le voir faisait chauffer son ventre. Le regard de Thor se posant sur lui rendait ses jambes cotonneuses. Ses baisers lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Oui, il l'aimait, c'était indéniable, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver en couple avec lui. Loki avait tellement peur que Thor apprenne la vérité, ce qu'il ferait forcément ! Soit il lui dirait, soit Odin lui dirait, et il se retrouverait seul et le cœur brisé.

Toujours et encore la même rengaine, oui, mais il tenait un minimum à lui-même ! Et Thor semblait s'être lassé de toute manière, et ce malgré ses mots doux. Il valait mieux. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, le groupe de sorciers sortit avec Sif et Fandral.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ?" S'enquit Thorn. "Vous êtes partis longtemps, pour une simple quête !"

"Eh bien, nous sommes allés chasser du géant de feu ! Droit dans l'antre de Surt !" Raconta Fandral, qui était excité comme une puce. "Nous avons eu du mal à nous y faufilé, Heimdall ne pouvait décemment pas nous envoyer là-bas ainsi et il aurait de toute manière refusé. Donc nous sommes parties sur Vanaheim en douce, sur un vaisseau de plaisance, ensuite nous sommes parties vers Alfheim, tout aussi incognito pour embarquer sur un vaisseau cargot qui nous a conduits près de la planète. Au passage, notre vaisseau s'est fait attaquer par des pirates ! Ça nous a retardé de quelques semaines, mais la bataille fut épique !"

Fandral leur raconta ensuite comment ils s'étaient fait piéger par la sorcière Amora engagée par les géants de feu pour les neutraliser.

"On a eu de la chance," reprit alors Sif. "Car la sorcière est folle amoureuse de Thor !"

A ces mots, Loki sentit la jalousie monter et son ventre se serrer désagréablement. Comment ! Amoureuse de Thor ?!

"Au lieu de nous tuer, elle nous a envoyé sur Midgard, totalement dépourvu de nos forces. Nous avons été éparpillés dans une contrée appelée "Etats-Unis d'Amérique". Un lieu vraiment étrange. Les Midgardiens sont plus évolués que ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils vivent tellement peu de temps après tout !"

D'où les quelques années où ils avaient disparu.

"J'ai atterri avec Volstagg," continua la blonde. "Hogun s'est retrouvé avec Fandral et Thor était seul."

"Où a-t-il eu ses blessures ?" Demanda Loki l'air de rien. "Je travaillais à l'infirmerie quand vous êtes tous arrivés."

"Eh bien, le temps qu'on retrouve Thor et qu'on brise l'enchantement, Amora l'avait retrouvé et elle s'était donnée pour but de l'épouser !" Loki réussit à garder son calme malgré le feu qui rugissait en lui et qui réclamait la tête de la sorcière Amora. "Mais Thor avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un là où il a atterri. Une mortelle. Jane Foster."

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, le cœur de Loki s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes et il était sûr que son visage était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Il… Thor avait retrouvé quelqu'un ? Mais… Il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait embrassé.

"Amora a essayé de la tuer, bien sûr et c'est ainsi que Thor s'est retrouvé dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as vu. La sorcière était furieuse, mais Heimdall nous a retrouvés et Odin a envoyé des troupes à temps ! Ça n'a pas suffi pour l'arrêter, elle a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir causé un sacré carnage ! Des mortels s'en sont mêlés, un homme d'acier et un petit archer très précis. Je crois qu'il a réussi à blesser Amora avant qu'elle ne se soit enfuie."

Sif observa Loki un instant avec une joie malsaine. Si elle était contente de voir le petit sorcier aux yeux verts dans cet état ? Bien sûr. Elle était furieusement jalouse de l'attention que Thor lui portait alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Elle avait fait exprès de raconter cette partie-là de l'histoire, même si Thor leur avait intimé de ne rien dire. Sif n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et puis le brun devait apprendre que les attentions de Thor pouvaient très bien changer du jour au lendemain. Elle espérait qu'avec ça, Loki éviterait Thor à tout jamais et qu'il le dissuaderait définitivement de l'approcher à nouveau.

"Je pense qu'il va retourner la voir, il était assez accroché, n'est-ce pas Fandral ?"

Le guerrier envoya un coup de pied à Sif. Il voyait bien ce qu'elle faisait et Loki en faisait les frais.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il simplement pour ne pas envenimer les choses. "Il était vulnérables sur Midgard, et elle est la première personne qui lui soit venu en aide, ce genre de chose rapproche."

Le mal était fait cependant. Loki se sentait mal. L'homme qu'il aimait, Thor, en aimait une autre. Et il était aussi courtisé par une autre sorcière. C'était trop pour lui. Autant dire que le reste de la soirée fut assez morose en ce qui le concernait. Il ne fit rien paraître et évita de boire plus que raison. Les filles s'amusaient bien, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée.

"Hey," Fëanor posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. "Ça va ?"

"Oui."

"Tu peux me parler si tu veux. On sait tous ce qu'il se passe entre le Prince et toi. Ce n'était pas mâlin de la part de Sif de te dire tout ça."

Au moins ils étaient d'accord là-dessus. Ce n'était pas très délicat, mais c'était aussi la vérité et Loki n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente.

"Ah mes amis !"

 _'Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui !'_

Thor venait d'entrer dans la taverne avec Hogun à ses côtés.

"Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir !"

Il les étreignit tous chaleureusement, et Loki eut l'impression qu'il s'attarda plus sur lui quand il le prit dans ses bras, mais il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il sentit ses lèvres traîner près de son oreille, mais il se dégagea.

"Volstagg n'est pas là ?"

"Il est avec sa douce moitié, je pense qu'on ne va pas le revoir avant encore quelques jours !"

Thor resta proche de lui, et il sentait la chaleur de sa main qui voulait prendre la sienne et qui effleurait sa peau de temps en temps. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il le toucher alors qu'il avait une amante dans un autre monde ? C'était insupportable ! Loki fit toutefois bonne figure et resta parmi ses amis. Il ne parla pas à Thor et ne le regarda pas, mais il resta calme et souriant pour ses amis.

Au bout de deux heures où tous burent joyeusement en écoutant les aventures de Thor, Sif et les Trois Guerriers, et alors que le prince lui tournait le dos pour parler à ses amis, Loki s'éclipsa furtivement.

Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Loki ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce serait mieux lorsque Thor se serait mis avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Après que ce soit une mortelle… Loki n'était pas raciste, non non ! Mais juste… Une _mortelle_ ? Ces bêtes-là mouraient trop vite !

Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas déçu. Il était rongé par la jalousie.

"Loki ! Attends, où vas-tu ?" L'interpella Thor qui lui courait après. Il ne répondit pas et continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que le blond le rattrape et l'empoigne par le bras pour l'arrêter. "Loki, pourquoi pars-tu ?"

"Je suis fatigué," répondit-il en prenant un air froid. "Je vais me coucher."

OoO

"J'aurai voulu qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble…" Tenta Thor qui sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait senti toute la soirée en fait. Loki ne lui avait pas parlé tout le temps qu'il avait été là.

Oh qu'il lui avait manqué ! Ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'ils avaient débuté il y avait quelques années lui avaient manqué pendant la quête qu'il avait menée avec ses amis. Faire des cadeaux à Loki, voir son beau visage empourpré de rouge à cause de ses rougissements lorsqu'il le voyait le lendemain, ses yeux verts brillants de plaisir et ses lèvres…

Par les Nornes ! Il n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois à cet homme et combien de fois avaient-ils eu la chance de l'embrasser ? Trois fois ? Et en combien d'années ? Dix, peut-être quinze ? Pourtant il en était accroc. Il pensait à lui souvent, rêvait de lui faire l'amour, l'imaginait à la place de ses amants. Thor désirait Loki plus que tout.

"Passer du temps ensemble ?"

Lorsque Loki avait vu Thor à l'infirmerie, il avait vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il était blessé et ça avait inquiété le sorcier aux yeux verts. Il l'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait répondu de bonne grâce. Pourtant, là il ne voyait que le regard d'un être blessé et il ignorait pourquoi.

"Oui ! Je suis parti si longtemps ! Je pensais tout le temps à toi, tu sais ?"

"Oh, oui bien sûr." La voix de Loki était mordante comme le vent d'hiver. "Pensais-tu à moi lorsque tu embrassais Jane Foster ?"

Oh. Oh non. Non ! Sif et Fandral avaient interdiction de dire quoique ce soit ! Ils l'avaient dit à Loki ! Loki qui était si réticent à se laisser approcher en temps normal… Loki qu'il avait un mal fou à séduire… Ils avaient tout gâché !

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…"

"Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas un admirateur de la polygamie vois-tu, Thor. Si tu veux quelqu'un pour chauffer tes draps, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ta mortelle. Je suis sûre qu'elle écartera les cuisses pour toi."

Ouch. Il devait vraiment être en colère pour parler si crument. Et s'il était en colère, c'est parce que ça l'énervait, que ça le touchait, et qu'il se sentait concerné.

Loki était jaloux. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?!" S'énerva le sorcier.

"Tu es jaloux, mon Loki."

"Ton-! Thor !" Thor venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'emprisonner entre ses bras. Il le serra fortement contre lui. "Arrête, j'étouffe grosse brute !"

"Je n'ai pas couché avec elle et même si je l'avais fait, c'est ton prénom que j'aurai gémi."

"Lâche-moi !"

Loki le repoussa d'une bourrasque de vent et s'enfuit. Il voulait jouer ainsi, parfait ! Thor s'élança à sa poursuite, jusqu'à la citadelle. Il ouvrit sa poigne et appela Mjölnir à lui. Pouvoir voler pourrait lui être utile s'il voulait rattraper son sorcier.

Une fois en main, il s'envola et atterrit sur le jeune homme. Déséquilibré, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol sableux des aires d'entraînement des soldats, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

"Laisse-moi tranquille Thor !"

"Certainement pas, il est temps que nous ayons une discussion."

"Sur quoi ?!"

"Sur nous !"

"Il n'y a pas de nous."

Thor sentit un pincement au cœur, mais en même temps il put entendre la tristesse dans la voix de Loki.

"Il pourrait y avoir un nous"

Loki fit apparaître une dague de vent qu'il lui envoya rageusement. Thor leva son marteau pour se protéger.

"Je ne veux pas d'un 'nous' !"

En réplique, Thor lui envoya un éclair que le brun esquiva.

"Pourquoi ?!" S'énerva-t-il alors en lui sautant dessus. Loki fit apparaître une lance et se mit à l'attaquer. Il n'y avait pas d'intention meurtrière derrière ses gestes, juste de l'énervement et de la tension.

"Parce que c'est impossible, idiot !"

Thor esquiva un coup de hampe et il se mit à répliquer aussi. Ce n'était pas un vrai combat, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Lui et Loki se combattant, lui vainqueur, son bel amant sous lui, offert. Il arrêta de discuter. Loki ne voulait pas discuter, il ne cessait de l'éviter alors qu'il le voulait clairement. Plus de discussion. D'abord il tapait, après il verrait. Il envoya un coup dans les côtes du jeune homme qui se plia de douleur avant de répliquer rageusement d'un coup de lance qui faillit lui transpercer le bras.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de se taper dessus. Thor n'attaquait pas sérieusement contrairement à Loki qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait. S'il ne souhaitait pas le tuer, il voulait lui faire mal. Finalement, Thor mit fin au combat. Il attrapa son amant par le bras et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Une fois à terre, il posa Mjolnir sur sa poitrine. Immobilisé de façon efficace.

"Mais ! Enlève ça !" Ragea-t-il en se tortillant dans l'espoir de se libérer du marteau, en vain.

"Certainement pas." Ce n'était plus le gentil Thor qui était face à lui désormais. C'était l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans les bains, il y avait maintenant des années de cela. Celui qui l'avait pris sans aucune hésitation alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. "Tu m'as suffisamment fait courir, Loki."

Thor écarta ses cuisses et s'installa entre elles, pressant contre lui son érection. Oh oui, ce petit combat l'avait excité et lui avait grandement ouvert l'appétit. Le sorcier sursauta et ses joues tournèrent au rose.

"N-non… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda-t-il, un peu craintif.

"Je ne vais pas te baiser si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Je vais juste soulager la pression."

Rapidement, il sentit le sexe de son amant se tendre dans ses pantalons et contre lui. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'aurait plus de résistance, il enleva Mjolnir de sa poitrine, le souleva et alla le coller au premier pilier venu. Loki noua ses jambes autour de lui et leurs bassins se mirent en mouvement l'un contre l'autre pour leur apporter la délivrance qu'ils recherchaient tant.

Thor écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Loki et l'embrassa durement, désespérément. Sa langue passa immédiatement la barrière de ses lèvres et le domina entièrement. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui répondre et l'embrasser à son tour. Il finit par glisser à terre, Loki dans ses bras tout en continuant à presser son bassin contre le sien et en se nourrissant de ses gémissements et de ses ronronnements.

Oh, ses ronronnements lui avaient manqué aussi. Ce son était incroyable.

Loki jouit avant lui. Sa jouissance le fit trembler et ses gémissements se transformèrent en râles de plaisir. Thor le suivit quelques minutes après, grognant son plaisir dans le creux de son cou. Leurs pantalons étaient humides, mais qu'importe, il était bien là, contre la peau fraiche du jeune homme, dans le froid de ce début d'hiver.

Le Prince l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement cette fois-ci. Loki allait encore lui échapper, il le savait, alors autant en profiter. Et en effet, après quelques minutes de baisers langoureux, son beau sorcier aux yeux verts mit fin à ce moment en le repoussant.

"Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être ensemble, Loki ?"

"Parce que tu es le Prince, Thor."

"Tu m'as déjà sorti ça, je n'y crois pas."

"Tu devrais."

Il entendit à nouveau la tristesse dans sa voix ainsi que sa détresse. Puis le brun s'en alla.

 **A suivre.**

On approche de la fin les enfants ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (bien sûr que vous l'avez aimé, Thor fait sa fête à Loki, bande de coquinous !), j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

En avant-première et juste pour vous faire mariner, **voici le titre du prochain chapitre : "Truth".** Je vous laisse deviner de quoi il s'agit ;)

Je vous dis donc à mardi pour le chapitre final de cette fanfic (suivi de deux bonus et de l'épilogue). Bon week end !

Sedinette

7

Chapitre VIII – The Court of the Crimson King


	15. Truth

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Marvel, si ce n'est mes petits persos (Astrid)

Pairing : Thor/Loki

WARNING : PRESENCE DE LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE

Bonjour à tous ! Et voici enfin, finalement, le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, avec, comme c'est marqué au-dessus, un lemon (qui j'espère vous plaira, je n'en dis pas plus ;) ).

Encore merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! A chaque fois je me dis "que ça ? é.è", puis vient le moment où je dois vous répondre à tous et je me dis alors "Ah ouai quand même xD merde ça prend du temps !" Bref, merci à vous tous, aux anonymes (Guest et MHE2), et aux lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de commentaires mais qui reviennent à chaque fois :)

Allez, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)

Chapitre XIII – Truth

Le lendemain, c'est morose que Thor rejoignit son père et sa mère pour le repas du midi. Ce n'est pas les quelques bleus et entailles qu'il arborait qui le dérangeait –il était même plutôt fier de Loki pour avoir réussi à le blesser ainsi ! Peu y arrivait !–. Non, il en avait assez que son amant le fuit. Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui. Il le voulait pour lui.

"Eh bien mon fils ! Quelle tête tu fais !" L'interpella Frigga alors qu'il s'asseyait. "La jeune femme que tu as rencontré sur Midgard te manque-t-elle à ce point ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tendre et entendu.

Parlait-elle de Jane ? Elle aussi pensait qu'il était amoureux de la mortelle ? Thor ne disait pas qu'elle n'était pas séduisante, ça serait mentir. Mais la jeune femme était trop… Pas assez…

C'était compliqué à expliquer. Et puis il l'avait dit à Loki la veille, il n'avait eu aucun intérêt sexuel pour elle.

"Non, pas du tout. Jane est gentille et intelligente, mais soyons sérieux, c'est une mortelle." Il vit le petit sourire satisfait d'Odin à ses mots. Sûrement le vieux roi avait cru qu'il se serait plus accroché que ça à la jeune femme. Même s'il avait aimé Jane, il lui fallait être raisonnable. Jamais elle ne quitterait ses recherches pour lui et jamais il ne l'épouserait. "Mais… Mon soucis est bien d'ordre sentimental."

"Oh ! Voilà longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas retrouvé ainsi, n'est-ce pas, Odin ?"

"Ton adolescence. Tu avais essayé d'embrasser une servante qui t'avait repoussé." Thor rougit à ce souvenir. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer sans gêne parfois.

"Ça concerne un sorcier." Sa mère le regarda, surprise. Elle n'avait pas dû connaître son inclinaison pour le sexe masculin. C'était plus rare, mais il avait eu quelques amants. Un prince ne devait pas limiter son terrain de chasse. "Voilà des années que je lui fais la cour. Il est intelligent, rusé, fort… C'est lui qui m'avait mis des oreilles et une queue de chien, si vous vous souvenez bien." Odin pouffa alors. En effet, il se souvenait ! Ce souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais ! "Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, mais il continue de me repousser en me disant que le souci est mon statut de prince !"

"C'est un garçon intelligent alors ! Il sait d'avance que ça ne tiendra pas. Enfin, un homme est mieux qu'une femme, au moins tu ne risques pas d'avoir de bâtards avec lui !" Thor roula des yeux. Forcément, c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus son père. "Un sorcier dis-tu ?"

"Oui, un apprenti de Dame Gullveig."

"De Dame Gullveig ?" Demanda Frigga. "Le fils de ton ami n'est-il pas un de ses élèves ? Tu m'en as déjà parlé. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Loptr ? Loki ?"

"Loki ! Père ! Vous connaissez le père de Loki ?"

Thor s'était levé de sa chaise, ses deux mains appuyées sur la table. Le fameux ami de son père, celui qui venait le voir fréquemment, était donc Thraell, le père de Loki ? Mais quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Décidément, Loki et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

"Oh, le destin fait bien les choses," sourit Frigga. "De quoi à l'air ce sorcier, mon fils ?"

"Il est incroyablement beau." Sa mère lui sourit et il rougit à son propre aveu. "Et doué. Il a beaucoup de caractère aussi. Mère vous devriez le voir faire de la magie ! Je pense que vous l'aimeriez bien. Il est très travailleur en plus de cela ! Il travaille tous les soirs à l'infirmerie avec Dame Hildegarde, il était là lorsque je suis revenu avec le régiment de Einherjar. Il a beaucoup aidé et certains seraient morts s'il n'avait pas été là. Il est très travailleur et investi dans ses études. Savez-vous qu'il a été pris dans la formation de Dame Gullveig sans payer ?"

"Tu nous dépeins un garçon fantastique !" Dit doucement Frigga en riant, heureuse de voir son fils si enthousiaste. "Et tu dis qu'il ne veut pas de toi ?"

"Je pense que si, mère. Il était très jaloux de cette histoire avec Jane Foster, même s'il ne s'est rien passé. Et il était inquiet lorsqu'il a vu mes blessures ! Mais il ne cesse de dire que parce que je suis un Prince on ne peut pas être ensemble ou ce genre de chose… Pourtant je lui ai fait la cour sans relâche ! Je lui ai même offert des roses, comme vous m'aviez appris."

"Tu as fait ça pour lui ?!" S'exclama Frigga, étonnée de voir son fils si mordu. En un millénaire ce n'était jamais arrivé ! "Par les Nornes, je dois le rencontrer !"

Thor se tourna vers son père qui n'avait plus dit mot depuis que sa mère avait révélé le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et songeur à la fois. Le fait est qu'il ne lui avait pas interdit de revoir Loki ni d'avoir de relation avec lui. Mieux ! Il préférait que ce soit un homme qu'une femme !

"Hm…" Réagit finalement Odin. "Je sais pourquoi ton sorcier te repousse, Thor. Je crains que ce soit partiellement de ma faute."

"Comment ça, votre faute ?!"

Qu'avait fait Odin ! Avait-il déjà rencontré Loki ? L'avait-il menacé ?! Comment osait-il se mêler de sa vie privée ainsi ! Il n'avait jamais agi que dans le bien du Royaume après tout ! N'avait-il pas droit à sa part de bonheur ?

"Eh bien, si tu fréquentes ce jeune homme depuis un certain temps, tu sauras sans doute que Loki a été adopté, Thraell n'est pas son véritable père."

"J'ai en effet cru le comprendre, il m'a dit lorsque l'on s'est… Hm, rencontré," c'est-à-dire pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans les bassins de la citadelle, "qu'il a été adopté. Mais quel rapport…?"

"Loki n'est pas Asgardien. Il n'est pas un Vanes, un Elfe, un Midgardien ou d'une de ces races."

"Mais vous savez sa race."

"Oh oui ! C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé ! Avec Thraell."

Frigga se tendit à ses côtés, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, quelque chose qu'elle avait compris et pas lui.

"Odin, qu'as-tu fait ?" Gronda la déesse.

"Ce n'était qu'un bébé abandonné, trop petit pour sa propre race, je n'avais pas le cœur à tuer une âme innocente. J'ai ordonné à Thraell de l'achever, mais lui non plus n'a pas pu, alors il l'a recueilli derrière mon dos, mais je l'ai toujours su et je l'ai accepté."

"Tu as- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!"

Thor était perdu. Son père parlait de tuer Loki ! Et d'adoption et… Son père avait trouvé Loki bébé ? Mais…

"Père, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Je en comprends pas !"

"Odin est entrain de dire que ton sorcier est un Jotun, Thor !"

Frigga était en colère. Comment avait-il pu ramener un Jotun sur Asgard ainsi ?! Et laisser cette créature approcher et séduire leur fils ? Elle se tourna vers Thor qui était bouche bée.

Loki, un Jotun ? Mais sa peau était blanche ! Ses yeux verts ! Il était grand, certes, mais beaucoup trop petit pour être un géant des glaces ! C'était impossible ! Et- Et… Loki lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ?

…Mais Loki avait tenté de le dissuader, à maintes reprises. Depuis toutes ces années, il ne faisait que le repousser malgré son attirance manifeste. Il lui avait dit que c'était impossible, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Loki n'avait eu de cesse que de le repousser. Parce que Thor était le Prince d'Asgard et lui un Jotun, l'ennemi.

"Loki m'a repoussé à cause de sa race ?"

"Très certainement, fils," répondit Odin avec une douceur qu'il montrait que très rarement pour ses proches.

Tout faisait sens. Est-ce qu'il était choqué ? Bien sûr ! Mais il savait aussi que Loki n'était pas un Asgardien. Il n'avait pas le physique d'un Asgardien et par les Nornes, il _ronronnait_ ! Il s'était fait depuis longtemps à cette idée.

Un Jotun. Par Odin ! Un Jotun ! Il ne savait que penser de tout cela. Il avait appris par ses nourrices que les Jötnar étaient des monstres sans cœur qui mangeaient les petits Asgardiens comme lui qui ne se montraient pas obéissant, et il s'était promis alors qu'il était encore un enfant naïf et cruel qu'il tuerait les Jotnar. Mais son Loki n'avait rien d'un monstre ! Il était un sorcier doué, incroyablement beau et intelligent.

"Thor ?" Sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, oui", répondit-il distraitement. "J'essaie d'assimiler tout ça."

Thor se demandait surtout à quoi ressemblait son sorcier lorsque sa peau blanche disparaissait pour laisser place au bleu des géants des glaces. Ses yeux verts devenaient-ils rouges ? Thor avait déjà vu des Jötnar, lors de ses rares passages sur Jotunheim. Ils portaient principalement le pagne.

Loki ne portant qu'un simple et tout petit pagne. En soie dorée et verte. Cette vision divine le fit saliver.

"Thor," l'interpella son père et cette fois-ci le Prince se concentra. "Je ne te donne pas de consigne sur la marche à suivre. Essaie juste de ne pas le retourner contre Asgard."

"Odin !" S'exclama Frigga, à nouveau furieuse. "Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que Thor puisse se compromettre avec un Jotun !"

"Père vous acceptez que je continue ma relation avec Loki ?" Dit-il presque en même temps. Sa mère tourna la tête vers lui, choquée. "Oh mère ne faites pas cette tête, j'aime Loki et je le courtise depuis des années. Qu'il soit un Jotun est… Etrange, mais ça ne le change pas. Je pense même que ça nous rapprochera que je sache la vérité !"

Thor était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais aussi de très simple. Loki était Loki.

Frigga leva les yeux et les mains au ciel.

"Fais comme tu le souhaites mon fils, tu ne m'écouteras apparemment pas !"

"Je veux toujours que vous le rencontriez. Il vous ressemble dans un sens," lui dit-il avec un sourire, mais la Déesse était toujours fâchée et elle n'entendrait raison que lorsqu'elle serait calmée.

Il aurait pensé que sa mère soutiendrait sa relation avec le sorcier, mais il s'était trompé. A l'inverse il avait pensé qu'Odin lui dirait de mettre un terme à cette relation et qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses devoirs de prince. Comme quoi, même après plus de deux mille cinq-cents ans de vie, on pouvait toujours être surpris par son entourage.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent le rompre. Frigga était inquiète pour son fils, Thor était inquiet pour son amant et Odin réfléchissait.

OoO

Loki éternua à nouveau. Décidément ! Il avait passé tout le déjeuner à éternuer !

Sa soirée avait été éprouvante et le sorcier avait passé sa matinée au lit. Thor était épuisant, mais par Odin, que c'était bon d'avoir ses mains sur lui ! Et ses lèvres !

Il avait aussi adoré leur petit combat. Il avait aimé pouvoir lui taper dessus avec la dernière énergie.

En fait, la fin de soirée n'avait pas été _si_ éprouvante. Loki s'était trouvé tout alangui le lendemain matin, ronronnant dans son lit alors qu'Astrid riait. Elle avait deviné tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Le prince Thor l'avait coincé dans un coin pour lui faire subir milles outrages.

Loki se sentait tellement bien et pourtant il était si gêné ! Il ne cessait de se répéter que tout ça était mal, qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Mais sentir le corps puissant du grand blond contre le sien… Il frissonna. Rien n'était comparable à cette sensation.

Qu'il haïssait Thor de le faire l'aimer ainsi ! Qu'il le haïssait de s'accrocher à lui et de ne point le laisser en paix !

"Loki !"

Le brun reconnut immédiatement la voix de Thor et il se retourna, son cœur battait la chamade. Il était déjà de retour ? Immédiatement ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous lui.

"Thor…" Il se retenait de ronronner de plaisir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se blottir contre son torse, mais il tint bon. Loki allait encore le repousser, comme à son habitude et peut-être que cette fois-ci, le Prince allait abandonner.

"Viens avec moi."

"Comment ?"

"J'ai à te parler, c'est très important."

"A ce point ?" Demanda le sorcier, dubitatif.

Les yeux céruléens de Thor étaient très sérieux, tout comme les traits de son visage. Il n'était en effet pas là pour plaisanter. Loki déglutit et le suivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent à un étage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était jamais monté aussi haut encore dans la citadelle. La vue était absolument magnifique. Asgard tout entier scintillait sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil.

"Loki."

Il tourna à nouveau son regard émeraude sur le prince d'Asgard. Thor se tenait non loin de lui et pour la première fois, Loki se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de lire en lui. A chaque fois, Loki savait ce que son soupirant pensait, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, dans la manière dont son doux sourire s'étendait sur son visage, mais là ? Thor lui était fermé. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

"Je sais ce que tu es."

Quelque chose s'affaissa dans sa poitrine jusque dans son ventre lorsqu'il entendit ces mots et sa tête devint soudainement lourde, comme si elle avait été plongée sous l'eau.

"P-Pardon ?"

"Je sais que tu es un Jotun."

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait rêver. C'était un cauchemar. Astrid avait voulu lui jouer un tour et avait encore gravé une rune sur son sommier. C'était la seule explication.

"Je-je ne comprends pas…" Fut-il tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

"Mon père m'a expliqué."

Son père ? Odin lui avait dit qu'il était un Jotun. Loki se sentit mal et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, menaçant de le lâcher. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oh non, il refusait de pleurer, surtout devant Thor.

"Je dois y aller."

"Non." La voix du prince claqua avec plus d'autorité qu'il n'en avait jamais laissé transparaître auparavant avec lui et Loki se figea alors qu'il venait de se retourner pour partir. "Tu restes ici tant que je n'ai pas fini de te parler. Je suis ton Prince, aussi tu feras comme je l'ordonne."

Le sorcier fut cloué sur place par la puissance qui émanait de la voix du blond, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il refusait de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux. Se retourner, cela signifiait qu'il allait être rejeté. Autant partir, non ? Ce serait vraiment fini ainsi. Loki leva les yeux au ciel dans une tentative de faire refluer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Allait-il le frapper pour lui avoir caché la vérité ? Le tuer ?

"Tu es un Jotun et c'est pour ça que tu n'as eu de cesse de me repousser. Je me trompe ?" Surpris, Loki tourna légèrement la tête vers Thor. "Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi."

Il ne comprenait pas ? Un rire désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ! C'était la meilleure !

"Je suis un Jotun, qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? Je suis ton ennemi, Thor. Tu ne peux pas-"

"Je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît, Loki. Tu n'as jamais été mon ennemi."

Loki essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans son regard et changea de forme, toujours dos à Thor, qui ne vit pas la transformation. Finalement, il se retourna et fixa ses yeux écarlates dans ceux bleus du prince. Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde, préférant laisser Thor l'observer dans son ensemble. Le visage de l'Asgardien était indéchiffrable. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

"Voici ce que je suis vraiment, Thor. Tu me vois entièrement. Comprends-tu maintenant ?" Il détourna le visage pour ne pas montrer sa peine. "Penses-tu que c'est ainsi que je voulais que tu me voies ?! Je suis un monstre ! Et toi un Prince ! Le prince ne tombe pas amoureux du monstre à la fin de l'histoire, Thor ! Il le tue," cracha-t-il pour finir, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

C'était fini cette fois-ci. Leur petite histoire avait durée quelques années. Des années de doutes et d'inquiétude de sa part qui finissaient dès maintenant. Peut-être enfin allait-il être libéré de tout ce poids.

"Je me fiche de ça."

Loki se tendit brusquement et se tourna à nouveau vers le prince.

"Je me fiche royalement que tu sois un Jotun, un Nain ou un géant de feu. Tu es mien, Loki, tu m'entends ? _Mien_."

Thor l'attrapa par le bras et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loki craignit pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne se détache de lui en hurlant de douleur à cause de sa peau si froide, mais il n'en fut rien. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient brutales et dominantes, encore plus que la veille. Un bras entoura sa taille et le pressa contre un torse puissant.

"Je me fiche de tout cela. C'est ce qui t'inquiétait tant. Sache que je me fiche de ta race. Mon père ne m'a pas interdit de continuer notre relation. Il n'y a plus rien qui peut t'inquiéter. Maintenant, allons faire l'amour."

Loki resta hébété alors que Thor le trainait par la main jusque dans ses quartiers, évidemment à l'étage, comme si sa peau n'était pas désagréablement bleue et ses yeux horriblement rouges. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, si ce n'était la main chaude du guerrier qui entourait la sienne.

"Attends Thor… Tu ne peux pas… Je-"

"Tu quoi ? Je suis le Prince, alors si, je peux. As-tu des objections autres que celle de ta race et de mon statut ?"

Loki ne sut que répondre. Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre mais… Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, n'est-ce pas ? Thor ne pouvait pas juste lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout était réglé et qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble ainsi.

Pourtant c'était simple aux yeux de Thor. Celui-ci le trainait derrière lui sans rien dire et vite, il se retrouva poussé sur un lit immense recouvert de fourrures. L'Asgardien retira ses cuirs en quelques secondes et une fois nu, le rejoignit sur le lit.

"Je vais te faire l'amour Loki. Je vais ensuite te fesser pour m'avoir caché la vérité, puis je te referai l'amour. Après il se peut que je t'attache à mon lit pour les prochaines années."

Il frissonna et il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la peur ou de l'excitation. Thor était décidemment un homme magnifique. Inconsciemment il leva ses mains et caressa ses abdominaux développés mais en voyant ses mains bleues sur ce corps dorés et parfait, il se sentit mal à l'aise et les retira.

"Tu ne me feras pas de mal," souffla Thor en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les reposer sur son corps. "Tu es frais, c'est agréable."

Loki s'autorisa un sourire et ses mains reprirent leur course le long de ce corps puissant. Sa poitrine, son cou, puis à nouveau son ventre plat et musclé, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son sexe qui durcissait sous ses yeux rouges. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sèches, soudainement assoiffé. Il voulait prendre ce membre magnifique entre ses lèvres et s'en abreuver, et c'est ce qu'il fit. N'écoutant que son instinct, Loki se mit à genoux devant son prince et l'honora consciencieusement. Il embrassa son sexe et souffla doucement dessus, s'amusant de le voir tressauter sous l'air froid qui se dégageait de lui, puis il le fit glisser contre sa langue, s'attirant un râle de plaisir. Il leva ses yeux écarlates sur Thor qui le regardait en retour de ses beaux yeux saphirs.

Le Jotun sourit plus franchement et se mit à le sucer délicatement, comme une friandise. Sa main gauche était posée sur sa hanche, caressant distraitement sa peau, glissant sur ses fesses pour enserrer la chaire à portée entre ses doigts, heureux de sentir les muscles fermes. Son autre main massait les bourses lourdes et pleines, et les faisait rouler lentement entre ses doigts.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et Loki se mit à ronronner. Le bassin en face de lui se mit aussi en mouvement et Thor commença à aller et venir dans sa bouche.

"Retire tes vêtements," lui intima le prince d'une voix rauque et demandeuse quelques instants après de ce divin traitement.

Loki lâcha son membre et se redressa pour faire face à son amant. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il découvrit sa peau bleue. Ses joues se mirent à rougir sous le regard de braise. C'était la première fois qu'il se déshabillait en étant dans sa peau de naissance. Thor serait le premier à le voir, avant lui-même.

OoO

Thor regarda les couches de vêtements tomber une par une. Sa toge de sorcier tout d'abord, puis sa tenue de cuire, dévoilant sa peau d'un bleu profond, ainsi que des lignes le parcourant. Il reconnaissait ce corps, il l'avait déjà parcouru et enlacé auparavant, mais il était en même temps entièrement nouveau. Il caressa la peau froide avec adoration. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son amant, sous sa peau bleue de naissance, soit aussi magnifique. Ses yeux rouges avaient été dérangeants les premières secondes, mais il avait fini par le trouver tout simplement sublime.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ses pantalons, il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'arrêter. Il embrassa ses mains bleues et parfaites et les posa sur les fourrures sous eux. Thor voulait retirer cette partie-là lui-même. Le corps du Jotun était traversé par des lignes d'un bleu plus sombre et qui descendait le long de son ventre pour finir leur course en-dessous de ses vêtements restants.

Loki s'étendit sur le lit et souleva le bassin pour l'aider à retirer son bas de cuir. Les lignes continuaient tout le long de ses cuisses, une partie descendant sur ses jambes et ses pieds et une autre remontant vers son sexe et ses fesses. Cette vue le fit saliver.

Thor avait couché avec pas mal de monde, et il avait fait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Des rouges, des vertes… Des bleues aussi. L'univers regorgeait de beautés ! Mais la créature devant lui était probablement ce qu'il avait vu de plus magnifique et de plus désirable.

"Tu es si beau," ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en caressant doucement la peau tendre de ses cuisses. "Et tu es mien."

Les joues bleues se mirent à tourner au violet et il dut retenir un petit rire, sans quoi il était sûr que son Jotun se serait vexé et en aurait profité pour encore tenter de lui échapper. Mais pas cette fois-ci, oh non !

"Et tu es mien," osa lui répondre Loki avec un sourire joueur. Thor prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume amoureusement.

Thor baisa de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de son corps après cela, suivant de sa langue les lignes claniques qui le parcouraient jusqu'à arriver à son sexe tendu et palpitant qu'il suça longuement en écoutant les gémissements et les cris de plaisir que produisaient Loki. Ses mains s'affairaient aussi, l'une concentrée à le rendre fou en pinçant doucement ses tétons, tirant dessus de temps en temps puis à les faire rouler entre ses doigts, et l'autre entre ses fesses, à préparer son anneau de chair pour mieux l'accueillir. Il était si délicieusement serré, pensa-t-il, à croire qu'il n'avait plus eu d'amant depuis longtemps.

La possibilité que son amant lui soit resté fidèle toutes ces années lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

"Loki…" Il se redressa et lâcha le membre entre ses lèvres pour regarder les yeux rouges brillants de larmes de plaisir. Ses mains quant à elles n'arrêtèrent pas leur dur labeur. Il ajouta même un troisième doigt entre les fesses du Jotun frémissant sous ses attentions. "Depuis quand n'as-tu plus…"

"Fait l'amour ?" Compléta le brun qui ne cessait plus de rougir et de ronronner. "Depuis toi."

Cette fois-ci se fut à son tour de rougir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Voilà une nouvelle qui lui plaisait ! Il serait le seul homme que connaîtrait son Jotun ! Ses doigts plongèrent profondément dans son corps et Loki se cambra en gémissant sous la sensation.

"Tant mieux, j'aurai été très jaloux sinon."

"Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas eu d'amants pendant toute cette période ?" Demanda avec ironie son amant. Thor ne sut que répondre. Il avait eu de très nombreux amants, au contraire, et soudainement il aurait voulu se préserver lui aussi pour son amour.

"J'ai toujours gémi ton prénom, Loki, et je n'en ai aimé aucun."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai toujours repoussé, ce serait indélicat de ma part que de te demander de rester célibataire. Maintenant dépêche-toi et fais-moi l'amour."

"Voilà que tu me donnes des ordres ?" Thor retira ses doigts et mit son sexe tendu devant son intimité. "Vraiment ?"

Loki se frotta contre lui pour l'encourager, ayant complètement oublié sa peau bleue et ses doutes.

"Je fais ce que je veux," siffla-t-il presque. "Maintenant prends-moi, sinon tu te retrouveras à nouveau célibataire.".

Cette fois-ci, Thor obéit et enfonça son érection à travers le petit muscle serré et froid du brun. Il eut presque le souffle coupé. Le corps de Loki était encore plus frais que dans ses souvenirs. Entre ça et son étroitesse, il eut envie de tout de suite le pilonner pour réchauffer son membre gelé, mais son amant s'habituait encore à sa présence, son corps se modelant à sa taille et à sa forme, et il se retint.

"Oh Thor…" Gémit Loki sous lui, ses paupières à moitié fermées sur ses brillants yeux rouges et ses mains crispées sur ses épaules. "Bouge, je t'en prie, bouge…"

Il commença à bouger, lentement au début pour ne pas blesser son amant, puis de plus en plus vite. C'était de la torture que d'aller aussi lentement, même pour lui, le dieu de la fertilité. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus ! Il n'allait pas faire long feu aujourd'hui. Au moins pas pour ce premier round.

"Bon sang Thor ! Plus !"

Thor grogna et prit ses cuisses pour les poser sur ses épaules et pousser durement en lui. Loki poussa un petit cri d'extase et de douleur mêlé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua ainsi pendant de longs instants. Ses mouvements étaient réguliers et puissants, et il pliait le corps du jotun sous lui avec force. D'une main il retenait celles de son amant pour l'empêcher de se toucher. Loki se débattait faiblement sous lui, ses yeux rouges lui lançant des éclairs tandis que son bassin accompagnait ses mouvements en se soulevant souplement à chaque nouvel impact. Parfait, il était absolument parfait.

"Loki tu es si délicieux…" Gémit-il en regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé son sexe disparaître et être englouti par toute cette chaire fraiche et brûlante à la fois.

"Je crois me souvenir que c'est effectivement ce que tu m'as dit la première fois…" Souffla Loki entre deux râles de plaisirs.

"Et c'était tout aussi vrai à ce moment-là."

Thor pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Loki. Il dévora consciencieusement sa bouche tout en maintenant son rythme effréné sans jamais faiblir. La chaire bleue commençait enfin à s'échauffer sous le frottement de leurs peaux.

"Thor… Thor…" Loki ne cessait de gémir son prénom dès que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes. "Je t'aime tellement…"

Il se figea alors que le Jotun écarquillait ses yeux pourpres sous l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Le corps sous lui se tendit en une seconde et il fut prêt à le rejeté, se rendit-il compte. Loki l'aimait ? Pour de vrai ?

"Oh Loki. Je t'aime aussi." Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis il colla son front au sien pour boire ses gémissements. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux lorsque la jouissance le faucherait. "Je t'aime."

Thor lui répéta qu'il l'aimait encore et encore alors que ses mouvements de va-et-vient se faisaient plus saccadés, signe que sa jouissance était presque là. Sa main se posa aussi sur le sexe de son amant pour le masturber rapidement. Des larmes de plaisir et d'émotion coulaient sur les joues bleues où elles gelaient au fur et à mesure.

"Je t'aime," gémit-il encore une fois avant de s'enfoncer une toute dernière fois dans son corps et d'éclater furieusement en lui par de longs jets blancs. Loki jouit juste après lui, ses yeux rouges brillants de mille feux, dans de longs halètements.

Thor lâcha ses cuisses qui retombèrent grandes ouvertes et il se cala entre elles alors qu'il retombait, épuisé.

OoO

Odin regardait avec attention l'ancien grimoire qu'il avait sous les yeux. Celui-ci traitait des Jötnar, et le passage devant lequel il était traitait spécifiquement de l'anatomie toute particulière de cette race. Hermaphrodite.

Le jeune Loki possédait les deux organes génitaux, faisant de lui un être capable d'enfanter. De porter des enfants.

Odin se souvenait aussi parfaitement des lignes claniques sur le visage de l'enfant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur Jotunheim. Comment les oublier ! Son père qui l'avait éborgné portait exactement les mêmes. Le fils de Laufey. Un Prince Jotun.

Et Thor était furieusement épris de ce jeune homme s'il en croyait ce que ses corbeaux. Munin et Hugin avaient vu Thor traîner le Jotun dans ses quartiers et le sorcier n'était ressorti qu'au petit matin.

Peut-être devrait-il rendre une visite aux Jötnar. Il était temps qu'un traité de paix soit écrit. Et quelle meilleure occasion qu'un mariage pour célébrer la paix ?

 **Fin**.

Bouhouhouhou

C'est la fiiiiiin

TT_TT

Mais ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il y a encore l'épilogue et 2 bonus à venir :D Et non l'aventure n'est pas tout à fait finie :D

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et le lemon ;) ) avec Loki!Jotun ! J'avoue j'adore sa forme de Jotun, si seulement on pouvait le revoir en Jotun dans les films ! Tellement de potentiel non exploité dans les films -_-

 **Bref JEU BONUS ! Devinez le bonus et demandez en un à votre tour !** Le chapitre prochain, publié vendredi, sera un bonus qui concerne un moment que je n'ai pas décrit dans ce chapitre, mais qui tenait à cœur à Thor. Lequel ?

Le/La plus rapide à trouver la bonne réponse pourra bien sûr demander un bonus ou un one shot avec l'idée de son choix ;) J'ai hâte de lire vos suggestions :D !

A vendredi les amis !

Sedinette


	16. Bonus 2

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers à Marvel.

Paring : Thor/Loki

Helloo ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que vos partiels se sont bien passés pour ceux qui les passent et que ce début d'année s'annonce prometteur !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, et merci aux guets auxquels je ne peux répondre par MP, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site, beaucoup d'auteurs répondent aux reviews :) Merci Turquoise Yume pour ta super review, j'aurai aimé te répondre par MP ;) et merci aussi à Bubu van yaoi, tes reviews me font toujours autant rire ah ah XD

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire ce bonus qui porte sur la fessée que Thor s'était promis de donner à Loki (comme vous l'aurez deviné ;) ). Bravo à Angelyoru qui a trouvé en première et qui a dit ce qu'elle désirait en bonus.

Bonne lecture !

Bonus 2 – La fessée

Thor regarda la peau bleue refluer lentement et laisser place à celle pâle de son amant. Il embrassa l'épaule en sueur de Loki et caressa doucement son beau visage. Loki lui appartenait, il était enfin à lui.

"Je t'aime," souffla-t-il encore une fois à l'oreille du sorcier qui ouvrit un œil fatigué mais heureux. "Je t'aime Loki."

Loki gémit de plaisir et s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit. Oh que c'était bon d'observer son petit sorcier alangui sur son lit, dans ses fourrures.

"… Je t'aime, Thor," répondit le Jotun avec un sourire timide mais heureux.

Thor déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis partit à la conquête de son cou avec pour but de marquer sa possession. Loki le laissa faire et s'accrocha même à ses épaules, puis il le repoussa gentiment en grimaçant.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Mmh… J'aimerai pouvoir me nettoyer… Ce n'est pas… Agréable."

Le Prince regarda les cuisses de Loki recouvertes de sa semence. Cette vue était, encore une fois, inégalable. Avec curiosité, il écarta ses chaires et regarda son sperme glisser hors de son corps. Il lécha ses lèvres soudainement très sèches.

"Je reviens."

Thor sauta du lit, mit un pagne sur ses hanches et sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour aller chercher une serviette et de l'eau. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire l'aller-retour et à revenir vers son amant, toujours mal à l'aise sur son lit, faisant apparemment son possible pour ne pas tâcher la fourrure qui recouvrait son matelas.

"Ecarte les cuisses," ordonna-t-il et Loki se mit à rougir telle une tomate trop mûre. Thor devait avouer que c'était une phrase qu'il avait souvent rêvé de dire à un Loki soumis à ses moindres désirs.

Son sorcier les écarta prudemment, sachant qu'il pourrait difficilement y arriver seul –la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, c'était aussi Thor qui l'avait nettoyé après tout– et laissa aux soins de son amant le nettoyage de leurs ébats. Le guerrier commença par son ventre plat et musclé, son sexe redevenu mou, puis il descendit jusqu'à son anneau de chaire encore détendu. Thor l'essuya longuement puis inséra ses doigts dans les chaires souples pour le nettoyer 'en profondeur'. Il s'amusa de voir le sexe au repos de son amant durcir sous ses attentions.

"Thor…" Gémit Loki. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que tu voulais me nettoyer ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," répondit le Prince en continuant de le doigter longuement. "Je veux te nettoyer, bien sûr, mais j'ai d'autres motivations que ton simple confort, je le crains."

Une fois sûr qu'il fut propre de ses fluides, Thor remonta les cuisses frémissantes sur ses épaules et se pencha pour lécher longuement ses chaires palpitantes. Loki se tordit sous la caresse si intime qu'il lui prodiguait et haleta. Sa langue passa encore et encore sur le petite fente qui se contractait d'envie, jusqu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps.

"Ooh…" Soupira son sorcier en se cambrant.

Thor continua ses attentions pour les chaires gonflées par les assauts qu'elles avaient subi il y avait encore peu de temps. Il ponctuait ses coups de langues de longs mouvements du poignet sur la hampe maintenant dur de son amant.

Il se releva légèrement et de son autre main, il le doigta et regarda avec délice ses membres disparaître dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. Ses yeux se levèrent et observèrent le beau visage rougit de Loki qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir et de se tordre de plaisir.

"Tu es si beau," soupira-t-il en allant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. "Mets-toi à genoux pour moi, Loki."

Loki hésita un instant puis tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre et il se mit sur ses mains et genoux. Les doigts en lui ne l'avaient pas quitté et continuaient leurs mouvements. Thor sourit en le voyant obéir docilement. Son sorcier était bien moins farouche que les dernières années qui étaient passées. Il déposa un autre baiser sur son dos, à la frontière de ses fesses, puis il leva la main et la laissa retomber sèchement sur le postérieur tendu.

"AH !" Cria Loki qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça. "Thor !"

"Silence !" Gronda le Prince en faisant claquer encore une fois sa grande main sur les fesses de son amant. "Je me suis promis, lorsque tu m'as rejeté la première fois, que je te ferai l'amour, ici-même puis que je te fesserai pour ton affront."

Loki tenta de s'extraire de sa main mais Thor le retint et le coinça sur ses genoux. Une main continuait de le doigter et l'autre frappait encore et encore le postérieur rougi, le faisant couiner faiblement.

"Dire que pendant toutes ces années on aurait pu être ensemble," gronda Thor en caressant finalement ses fesses. "On aurait pu faire l'amour des milliers de fois déjà ! Mais non, tu m'as repoussé alors que je t'aurai accueilli les bras grand ouverts !"

"Menteur…" Siffla Loki en lui envoyant un regard noir. "Jamais tu ne m'aurais accepté à l'époque."

"Oh que si." Thor le repoussa sur le côté pour le faire tomber sur le dos et il s'installa entre ses cuisses. "Reprends ton apparence, Jotun," ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à son amant.

Loki obéit sans rechigner et laissa sa peau de naissance reprendre à nouveau le dessus.

"Je vous plais mieux ainsi, Messir ?" Siffla Loki, partagé entre le mécontentement qu'il ressentait à se faire ainsi maltraité, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à recevoir pareil châtiment.

"Cela te sied mieux, en effet," sourit Thor en poussant son sexe dans l'antre chaud et humide. "Tu es mon Jotun."

Sa main s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur ses fesses désormais bleues, et Loki gémit en se resserrant autour de lui.

"Et je te veux tout entier," gémit-il en se mettant à bouger fermement, l'empalant sur son membre dur. "Sans mensonge, sans histoire…"

Loki l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et le faire taire à la même occasion, pressant Thor de le prendre plus vigoureusement, ce que son amant fit avec joie, le martelant de coup de hanches et de reins, son bassin se collant délicieusement à ses cuisses relevées, l'envoyant au septième ciel, et lui avec.

"Oh Thor," gémit voluptueusement Loki. Il cambra ses reins et une nouvelle claque retentit sur son postérieur, le faisant siffler de plaisir alors que son corps se contractait instinctivement autour de la hampe de chaire tendue en lui. "Encore, encore…"

Sa main tombait sur ses chaires violettes en même temps qu'il plongeait en lui tel un assoiffé. Thor finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, attirant Loki jusqu'à lui pour le faire s'asseoir sur son sexe en érection. Loki bougea de lui-même, ondulant son bassin, soulevant son corps pour mieux enfoncer son membre dur en lui, mais rapidement, le corps bleu qui bougeait sur lui s'épuisa et haletant, le Jotun s'écrasa contre son torse en gémissant. Thor caressa son dos en souriant. Son Loki était enthousiaste mais encore peu expérimenté.

"Thor je t'en prie…" Gémit son sorcier à son oreille. "Fais-moi jouir."

Le Prince allongea Loki sur le ventre et suréleva ses hanches, gardant ses cuisses écartées. Il admira cette pose indécente qui faisait brûler son ventre d'envie. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un pagne typiquement jotun à son amant. Thor allait adorer le voir habiller de ce simple bout de tissu. Il lécha ses lèvres et il se positionna derrière son corps magnifique et s'enfonça à nouveau en lui pour le besogner avec énergie.

Thor considérait sérieusement le fait de lui faire l'amour ainsi toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Loki avait abandonné toute résistance et il se sentait largement capable de durer ainsi sans jouir pendant des heures. C'est qu'il avait accumulé une passion sans limite pour le sorcier pendant ces quinze dernières années !

Après quelques instants seulement, Loki éjacula en un petit gémissement épuisé, mais Thor n'en avait pas fini et il continua de besogner son corps hyper sensible, allant jusqu'à le faire couiner.

"Thor pitié…" Gémit-il. "Je n'en peux plus !"

"Tu me laisserais donc inassouvi ?" S'amusa le Prince. "J'ai envie de jouir en toi Loki, et je ne suis pas prêt de jouir, vois-tu…" Loki poussa un nouveau gémissement, désespéré et épuisé.

"Thor…"

Le guerrier sourit de toutes ses dents et reprit ses mouvements, sa main rejoignant le membre mou jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse à nouveau, puis il se retira et s'assit au bord du lit. Il attira son amant dans ses bras et cajola son corps abandonné.

"Loki…" Grogna-t-il à son oreille. "J'ai bien envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit…" Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres tentatrices du Jotun.

"Je ne vais jamais pouvoir suivre…" Gémit-il en laissant les mains baladeuses de Thor se promener sur son corps.

"D'accord," concéda-t-il. "Mais il va quand même falloir s'occuper de ça," et il pointa son membre majuscule. "Suce-moi Loki."

"Thor," la voix de Loki était faible mais menaçante. "Tu vas me payer ce que tu me fais là, tu le sais, ça ?"

"Oh oui, je te connais maintenant, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?" Il vola un baiser au brun. "Suce-moi, laisse-moi jouir dans ta bouche et je te laisserai tranquille pour aujourd'hui."

Loki gronda, mais accepta. Thor se fit un plaisir de l'installer à genoux par terre, installé entre ses cuisses écartées. Bon sang, il adorait voir son amant aussi soumis. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui avait tant résisté ? Il mourait d'envie de voir son amant soumis au moindre de ses désirs. Loki le fusilla du regard mais prit son membre entre ses lèvres, des lèvres qu'il fantasmait depuis si longtemps. Certes, Loki l'avait vénéré, une heure plus tôt de ses belles lèvres bleues, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Tout à l'heure, Loki avait eu le pouvoir sur lui, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui contrôlait. Il posa directement sa main sur sa nuque et contrairement à avant, cette main ne fut pas bienveillante et inactive. Elle guidait Loki dans sa tâche, imposant son rythme à cette bouche humide et serrée qui s'afférait sur lui.

De son pied il écarta ses cuisses et regarda du coin de l'œil son membre tendu dans le vide en attente de la jouissance, perlant déjà sur le sol de sa chambre. Loki gémit et le fusilla à nouveau du regard, humilié. Oh Thor savait qu'il allait souffrir pour son comportement ! Son sorcier allait se venger, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait restreindre ses instincts possessifs et dominants.

Loki s'afférait avec dextérité sur lui, sa langue s'appuyant sur son gland, ses mains cajolant ses bourses. Déjà il sentait la jouissance venir. Thor se releva, obligeant Loki à se tenir sur ses genoux pour le garder dans sa bouche, et il s'enfonça sèchement dans sa gorge pour y jouir dans un râle long, puissant et masculin. Son amant avait les larmes aux yeux mais ronronnait puissamment et il le sentit avaler toute sa semence, avant de tomber mollement sur le sol.

"Je vais te tuer," arriva à gémir Loki, la gorge douloureuse. "Je vais te tuer lentement."

"D'accord mon amour."

Thor le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sous ses draps et prit à son tour son sexe entre ses lèvres pour le faire jouir, ce qui ne fut pas long et à son tour il avala sa semence.

"Tu pourras te venger dès demain," lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe humide de transpiration de Loki. Thor posa une main sur la poitrine à nouveau pâle de son amant et sentit avec satisfaction son cœur affolé battre contre lui.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Loki lança un sortilège d'illusion à Thor avant de sortir de sa chambre, les pattes arrière complètement cassées.

Lorsque Thor se réveilla à son tour, il poussa un cri d'effroi. Loki avait fait disparaître toute sa partie génitale.

 **Fin**.

Tadaaa

La semaine prochaine suivra l'épilogue, et 2 autres bonus, dont celui de Angelyoru. Toutefois, pour ces derniers chapitres, je vais ralentir le rythme de publication à un par semaine pour faire durer le plaisir (Hey Alice ça te parle ? 8D)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit bonus qui me brûlait les doigts :p je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas :D

A la semaine prochaine !

Sedinette


	17. Epilogue

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews qui sont supers, tout comme vous :) Merci de me suivre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà à la toute fin :'( Il reste encore 2 petits bonus toutefois. Pour le moment, je vous laisse profiter de cet épilogue avec le grand retour de Thraell pour la première partie ;)

Bonne lecture !

Thraell n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, lorsqu'Odin lui avait annoncé que son fils, Loki, son gentil petit Loki était un prince Jotun.

Son fils, de la royauté ! Incroyable ! Pas qu'il pense que son enfant ne puisse pas être un prince, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, un simple soldat habitant dans les bas quartiers d'Asgard, ait pu élever le prince d'un autre royaume.

Alors quand le roi lui avait dit qu'il voulait le marier à son propre fils, le Prince Thor, _alors là_ il avait failli faire une syncope. Ça avait été pire quand Loki était arrivé avec le dit Prince, celui-ci lui tenant la main en le couvant d'un regard amoureux. Son fils lui avait caché certaines choses apparemment !

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" Demanda Thraell en prenant son fils dans ses bras. "Pour toi et le Prince ?"

"C'est tout nouveau…" Souffla Loki en rougissant.

"Tu n'avais jamais parlé de moi à ton père Loki ?" Bougonna Thor à ses côtés. "Je lui fais la cour depuis des années, Monsieur."

"Des années !" S'exclama Thraell, décontenancé. Le Prince avait fait la cour à son fils et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit ? Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait un tel prétendant !

"Au moins 15 ans," ajouta-t-il alors que Loki lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le Prince Thor grimaça.

Il était dépité, mais comme son fils rayonnait ! Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureux que proche du Dieu du Tonnerre.

"Mais votre Majesté…" Thraell se retourna vers Odin et la Reine Frigga, celle-ci se tenant légèrement en retrait. "Loki est un homme… Comment vont-ils assurer la continuité de la famille royale ?"

"Les Jötnar sont dotés des deux sexes," répondit Odin alors que les joues de son fils rougissaient encore plus. "Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que le fiancé de mon fils attend peut-être déjà le futur héritier de la couronne."

Thraell faillit défaillir cette fois-ci et dut se retenir à une des colonnes de marbre qui ornait le salon privé de la famille royale. Son fils, enceint ?! Mais ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il allait être grand-père alors ? Ça faisait trop d'informations ! Beaucoup trop d'un seul coup ! Son fils marié, possédant les deux sexes et enceint ?!

"Papa…"

"Oh mon fils…" L'ancien soldat serra le sorcier fort dans ses bras.

"Nous allons organiser le mariage avant que cela ne se voit, s'il est avéré que votre fils est bien enceint, mais mieux vaut que cela se fasse rapidement," intervint la Reine Frigga. Celle-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement contente de l'arrangement, se rendit-il compte. La Reine était tendue et n'arborait aucun sourire, alors qu'elle était connue pour sa bienveillance. Mais c'était aussi une mère, et les mères aimaient rarement la personne qui allait leur voler leur enfant, surtout quand cette personne s'avérait être d'une race ennemie. Et Loki allait vivre avec ces gens-là pour le restant de sa vie.

Thraell s'approcha d'elle lentement puis s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

"Ma Reine, je vous prie de prendre soin de mon fils, il sera perdu parmi la noblesse si personne ne le prend sous son aile."

"Je… Je ferai de mon mieux," répondit Frigga sur un tout doux, son regard lui aussi adoucit. "Mais il ne sera pas seul, vous devez vous rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser vivre en dehors du palais maintenant. Vous êtes son père et en tant que tel vous pouvez être pris pour cible par des ennemis de la couronne."

Oh… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Alors… Il allait vivre à la citadelle ?!

OoO

Le soir même, ils étaient tous attablés à une table immense dans l'une des salles principales pour un banquet mémorable avec toute la Cour et des Dignitaires étrangers. C'est ce soir qu'ils allaient annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Thraell n'avait pas été le seul surpris par la tournure de sa relation avec le prince Thor.

Astrid avait été extatique quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais pas qu'ils se fiancent quelques jours plus tard en vue d'un mariage royal ! C'était _tellement_ romantique ! Lui, un prince ennemi élevé parmi la plèbe, tombant amoureux du prince du royaume où il se trouvait en exil, pour finalement se marier avec lui… C'était si beau ! A coup sûr, lui avait-elle dit, des bardes chanteraient bientôt leur histoire.

Les autres sorciers avaient été aussi particulièrement surpris. Les filles s'étaient montrées un peu jalouses –il allait épouser le prince d'Asgard après tout!– mais heureuses pour lui et bien sûr, Thorn et Fëanor l'avaient chaudement félicité. Gullveig était déçue car cela signifiait qu'elle allait perdre l'un de ses meilleurs élèves, mais Loki lui avait assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas comme ça sa formation. Il avait pour projet de continuer son apprentissage, même s'il allait de fait être moins présent. Par contre c'était moins moins sûr en ce qui concernait son poste à l'infirmerie. Surtout s'il devait porter ses propres enfants.

Des enfants ! Lui capable de porter des enfants ! Sa réaction avait été la même que son père, mais l'idée lui avait tout de suite séduit, comme si c'était absolument normal. C'était dans ses gènes après tout. Il était fait pour enfanter. Thor lui avait aussi dit qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse et Loki devait avouer qu'il n'était pas contre cette idée.

Oh, et la tête de Sif quand Thor avait annoncé à ses amis leurs fiançailles ! Ça c'était mémorable ! Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de mesquin –enfin si, mais juste un tout petit peu–, mais ça lui avait du bien de la voir se décomposer ainsi ! Ça serait encore meilleur lorsqu'il lui ferait face avec son ventre rond et énorme, à la fin de sa grossesse. Et oui, c'était à lui que Thor ferait l'amour tous les soirs. C'était _lui_ qui porterait _les enfants_ de Thor, et pas _elle_.

Pour en revenir à ses amis, le vrai choc fut la révélation de sa race d'origine. Jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés qu'il était un Jotun ! Même Dame Gullveig en avait été surprise. Mais à part Kallan, Asgardienne, qui avait un peu de mal à s'y faire à cause des histoires qu'on lui avait raconté sur sa race depuis sa naissance, ils avaient tous facilement accepté. La plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas Asgardiens, alors qu'il soit Jotun ou pas… Ça ne faisait pour eux pas une grande différence.

Ses amis soldats avaient aussi réagi beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Walder s'était autoproclamé son garde du corps dans la seconde, tout comme Peter, ce qui avait amené Kallan à de meilleurs sentiments, les deux jeunes gens étant en couple. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de gardes du corps, bien sûr, mais il s'était senti très flatté.

Maintenant, à savoir quelle allait être la réaction du peuple d'Asgard.

"Loki…" Murmura Thor à son oreille, ses lèvres posées juste derrière pour l'embrasser. "Je t'aime…"

La manière dont sa main était posée sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule, caressantes, ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : son fiancé voulait faire l'amour. De préférence avec lui. Loki leva les yeux au ciel. La famille royale avait quand même prévu un immense buffet pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Les sujets présents savaient uniquement qu'il s'agissait d'une grande nouvelle. Une grande nouvelle qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore annoncé.

"Thor, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Et nous n'avons même pas annoncé nos fiançailles !"

Thor gronda. Loki n'avait toujours pas fait réapparaître ce qui aurait normalement dû se trouver en dessous son bas ventre.

"Mais tu es trop désirable ainsi et tout le monde ne cesse de te regarder…" Grogna-t-il, le regard jaloux.

"Ils pensent que je suis un prostitué que tu as payé pour la soirée et ils se demandent combien je coûte, c'est tout."

"Loki !" S'exclama Thor en rougissant. "Ne parle pas ainsi, c'est faux !"

"Je les ai entendu parler, Thor, c'est ce qu'ils pensent vraiment," contrairement à lui, Loki avait un grand sourire. "J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils sauront la vérité."

C'est vrai que sa tenue était légèrement… Exotique. Pour rappeler Jotunheim, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais mis les pieds lui-même –Odin s'étant occupé d'absolument tout avec le Roi des glaces–, Loki portait une tenue en soie bleue et en mousseline. Il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Tout avait été fait pour le féminiser, pour prouver qu'il serait capable de porter des enfants. Mais il n'était pas une pondeuse, par les Nornes ! Il se considérait avant tout comme un homme !

Et bien sûr Thor le trouvait tout à fait à son goût dans cette tenue légère. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait pu décoller ses mains de son corps, pas même pour saluer d'autres personnes. Si ça continuait le Prince allait finir par glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements devant tout le monde !

"Sois patient, d'ici quelques années je te laisserai à nouveau me toucher."

"Quoi ?!," gémit-il piteusement. "Mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant."

"Tu as tout le temps envie de moi."

"Et alors ?"

Soupir. Gosse…

"Toi aussi tu as tout le temps envie de moi," rétorqua Thor avec un grand sourire. "N'ose pas nier."

"Je sais mieux me tenir que toi. On l'a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps en plus."

"Mais c'était il y a deux jours !" Gémit Thor à son oreille. "Et depuis tu m'as…"

"Emasculé ?" Loki se mit à rire avec malice. "Tu as attendu quinze ans, tu peux bien attendre un peu…"

"Je suis le Dieu de la Fertilité, Loki, savoir que tu peux porter mes enfants, ça me donne envie de te féconder…"

"Me féconder ?" Lâcha-t-il, choqué.

"Ouii…" Il grignota gentiment son oreille. "Je n'ai jamais mis une femme enceinte parce que j'ai rendu ma semence stérile. Je la garde toujours stérile, juste au cas. Mais avec toi… Avec toi j'ai envie d'y mettre toute ma puissance afin d'être certain de te mettre enceint. Voilà deux jours que je fantasme là-dessus, depuis que père nous a appris ta fertilité."

Thor prit sa main dans la sienne et la glissa sous la table pour la poser sur son entrejambe plate. Loki roula des yeux puis défit le sortilège d'illusion qui tenait son amant en laisse. Immédiatement, il sentit l'érection tendue et gonflée sous le cuir de ses vêtements alors que Thor poussait un gémissement de soulagement. Loki rougit et remercia les Nornes pour la nappe longue qui cachait la scène aux yeux des convives. Il resta calme en apparence, mais il glissa en même temps sa main dans les pantalons de Thor et vint masser directement la chaire palpitante et dure comme le roc. Thor soupira à ses côtés et se détendit alors qu'il continuait de caresser son pieu de chair. Si ça se savait qu'il masturbait son fiancé en pleine cérémonie officielle, il allait se faire taper sévèrement sur les doigts. Des doigts qui dansaient avec dextérité sur l'extrémité humide qui laissait passer un peu de liquide pré-séminal.

"Un peu de silence, je vous prie !" S'exclama soudainement le Père de Toute Chose.

Loki retira vivement sa main du pantalon de son amant et s'essuya sur sa serviette. Thor grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il fut vite réduit au silence par un regard de son père.

"Comme vous le savez, j'ai une annonce à faire. Je vous annonce avec un immense plaisir les fiançailles de mon fils." Les voix se levèrent et les chuchotements envahirent la pièce. "Avec le Prince Jotun, Loki." Il déglutit, mais suivit le mouvement lorsque Thor se leva pour se rendre aux côtés de son père alors que les murmures s'intensifiaient. "Un mariage pour scellé une paix durable ainsi qu'un traité commercial avec Jotunheim."

"Un monstre sur le trône ?!" S'exclama un homme avec un air dégoûté.

Loki sentit son ventre se tordre. Il n'était pas un monstre. On ne cessait de lui répéter. Il ne voulait pas être un monstre, il…

"Parlez encore une fois de mon fiancé de cette manière, et je vous promets une mort lente et douloureuse," gronda puissamment Thor, Mjolnir à la main, le regard foudroyant. "C'est valable pour chaque personne dans ce royaume."

Odin appela au calme et il reprit son discours sur la paix, les petits oiseaux et la prospérité que ce mariage allait apporter à leur Royaume. Ils se rassirent finalement, Thor tenant sa main dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Malgré lui, il fut flatté qu'il ait pris sa défense, même si une menace de mort était peut-être un chouïa exagérée. Et il était capable de se défendre par lui-même bien sûr, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir. Et il aimait voir le grand blond aussi combattif.

"Ne me mets pas tout de suite enceint, Thor," murmura Loki à l'oreille du guerrier.

"Pourquoi ça ?" Geignit-t-il.

"J'aimerai déjà partir en campagne avec toi, pour qu'on combatte ensemble. Ce ne sera pas possible si tu me mets enceint tout de suite."

Les yeux du Dieu du Tonnerre s'illuminèrent à ces mots. Oh oui ! Des combats avec son Loki ! Juste tous les deux, à combattre, baiser et manger. Oh quel programme !

Ils ne firent plus attention au discours du Roi sur leurs fiançailles et prévoyaient déjà les folles aventures qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble.

Fin.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet épilogue, suivrons dans les deux prochaines semaines 2 bonus. Je ralenti le rythme comme je vous l'ai dit afin que ça dure un peu plus longtemps ;) Ça me permet aussi d'avancer un maximum dans la fanfiction que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire, un autre Thorki bien évidemment. Un one shot suivra ces deux bonus, alors n'hésitez pas à vous abos pour ne pas le manquer :D

A la semaine prochaine les enfants !

Sedinette

5

Epilogue


	18. Bonus 3

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, l'univers est à Marvel.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu, ça me prend trop de temps à chaque fois, et j'en manque en ce moment :/ J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous vous contenterez de ces petits mots de remerciement :)

Pour ceux qui le demandaient : Pas de Mpreg ! Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, même si j'avoue que j'adore le fait que Loki puisse avoir ses propres enfants, l'écrire enceinte ça ne me botte pas du tout, donc plus besoin de demander :p

En tout cas, voici le bonus ! Bonne lecture :)

Bonus 3 – Tiens-moi la main !

Stark regarda les deux extraterrestres se promener dans Manhattan, habillé comme deux humains normaux, un brin amusé.

Thor Fils d'Odin et Loki Fils de Thraell étaient arrivés il y avait quelques semaines sur Terre, à la demande du Roi d'Asgard, le tout puissant Père De Toute Chose, pour récupérer un artefact perdu quelque part sur la planète.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre était apparu à New York un mois auparavant pour préparer son arrivé et celle de son compagnon, et Nick Fury avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tony avait à ce moment-là décidé d'aider l'Asgardien. Juste pour embêter le Directeur du SHIELD. Mais bref.

Les deux Asgardiens se promenaient à ses côtés et découvraient ainsi le monde de Midgard, Thor expliquant avec un enthousiasme surprenant ce qu'il connaissait de ce monde à son compagnon Loki.

"Les Humains sont très démonstratifs en public," commenta le brun en regardant les couples autour d'eux qui se tenaient la main. "Les hommes comme les femmes."

"Oh oui," fit Tony. "Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous montrer, j'imagine, entre Dieux !"

"Je ne suis pas un Dieu, mais même sans ça, nous sommes démonstratifs dans l'intimité de nos maisons."

Le milliardaire se tourna vers le Dieu du Tonnerre, interpellé.

"Je pensais que tous les Asgardiens étaient des Dieux."

"Oh non ! Il y aurait beaucoup trop de Dieux, pour commencer, nous avons de réels pouvoirs, ce n'est le cas que de quelques Asgardiens et il y a des Dieux qui ne sont tout simplement pas Asgardiens. Ma mère vient de Vanaheim, et pourtant c'est une Déesse. Et par ailleurs, Loki n'est pas Asgardien."

"Oh. Je vois…"

"Thor," l'interpella Loki en regardant un couple d'homme marcher en se tenant par la main, avant de tendre la sienne au Dieu.

Tony regarda Thor prendre la main du brun avec un sourire tendre et il s'interrogea soudainement sur la nature de leur relation.

"Mais… Thor, tu ne nous as pas dit qui était Loki…"

"Ah bon ? C'est mon…"

Une explosion survint, séparant Tony des deux Dieux. Du Dieu et de son compagnon. Bref. Tony appela immédiatement son armure à lui et en moins de deux minutes, il fut à l'abri de tout danger et capable de venir en aide aux personnes sur place.

"IRON MAN !"

La Licorne se posa au sol, volant grâce à sa ceinture jetpack fraichement améliorée.

"Cette fois-ci, tu es seul ! Et tu es mort !"

" Milos Masaryk…" Murmura Tony pour lui-même. "Je te croyais mort !"

"Pas tant que tu seras en vie !" Et la Licorne lui envoya une rafale de chaleur pour faire fondre son armure, mais la rafale fut immédiatement stoppée par une fumée… Verte ?

"Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas des manières d'interrompre ainsi un rendez-vous."

Un peu plus loin, vêtue de cuirs verts et dorés lui servant d'armure, Loki avait un bras levé vers le super-vilain et retenait le faisceau brûlant. Thor lui aussi avait revêtu son habituelle armure et sa cape rouge.

"Quelle est cette créature, ami Stark ?" Demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre en brandissant son marteau pour faire tomber la foudre sur le vilain.

"Oh, juste un vilain russe, rien de bien méchant… Heu, il fait quoi Loki ?"

Le sorcier avait fait apparaître une lance et s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers la Licorne.

"Il me semble qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait de nous interrompre tout à l'heure."

"Oh… D'ailleurs c'est quoi votre relation à tous les deux ?"

Loki envoya un coup de lance dans le ventre de l'homme et le ligota de cordes magiques, puis s'employa à détruire ses armes et sa ceinture.

"Loki est mon fiancé," répondit Thor en regardant amoureusement son promis. "C'est aussi le Prince d'une autre nation. C'est notre première grande sortie, juste tous les deux, et ce manant nous a dérangé ! Je comprends qu'il soit en colère !"

"Oui, bah tu lui diras de ne pas le tuer, ici on a des règles."

"Oui oui."

Thor alla rattraper son fiancé pour l'arrêter et lui vola un baiser au passage.

OoO

Loki était assis dans le salon du Midgardien qui les logeait, en haut d'une tour immense, bien qu'étant loin de rivaliser avec la grandeur du palais royal d'Asgard. Il avait réglé son compte au mortel qui avait osé les interrompre (non mais oh !) et l'avait remis à Stark, qui l'avait remis aux autorités midgardienne. Dire qu'ils avaient été attaqués en pleine rue ! Mais que faisaient les gardes ? Les rues de New York n'étaient vraiment pas sûres ! Asgard était bien mieux gardée en tout cas.

"Donc vous êtes… Fiancés, tous les deux c'est ça ?" Demanda Steve Rogers en observant les deux extraterrestres. "Mais… Je croyais que tu étais le prince héritier, Thor ?"

"Oh mais je le suis !" sourit Thor en embrassant la main de son bien aimé. Loki lui sourit.

"Et pour les enfants ?"

Loki roula des yeux. Décidemment, tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ! Enfants par-ci, enfants par-là, est-ce qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire d'enfants ? Il n'en aurait pas tout de suite, peu importe à quel point on l'embêtait avec ! Peut-être que d'ici deux-cents ans il _commencerait_ à y penser, mais certainement pas avant. Il voulait profiter un peu de sa jeunesse et de Thor avant de fonder une famille.

"Je peux porter mes propres enfants," répondit-il presque par automatisme. "Ce n'est donc pas un soucis."

Thor lui serra gentiment la main. Loki faillit en gémir de plaisir. Il adorait que Thor lui tienne la main, et ici ils pouvaient le faire en public ! Jamais ils n'auraient osé faire ça à Asgard. C'était un bon point pour cette petite planète que son fiancé semblait tant aimer.

Et dire que cet individu les avait interrompus ! Mais il avait repéré un parc immense au sein de la ville, appelé Central Park. Il prévoyait déjà de s'y promener avec son fiancé. Oh oui, ce serait parfait !

Fin

Tadaa !

Un petit bonus court, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié :D

J'ai casé un méchant de l'univers Marvel (OMG une licorne !), j'aime bien reprendre quelques éléments du comics même si je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais wiki est mon ami !

La semaine il y aura un ultime bonus qui conclura tout cette fanfiction de manière définitive. Déjà ! C'est arrivé vraiment très vite !

En tout cas, laissez-moi vos avis, commentaires, etc, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

A mercredi prochain !

Sedinette

3

Bonus 4 – Jealousy II


	19. Bonus 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfic, l'aventure a quand même durée pas mal de temps, et je suis vraiment contente que vous m'ayez suivi tout du long sans me lâcher, alors je vous remercie énormément du temps que vous avez passé à me lire :)

Petit mot aussi pour tous ceux qui pensaient que Loki était enceinte : il ne l'a jamais confirmé et moi non plus :p, il n'y avait que Odin qui pensait qu'il l'était ;)

On se voit en bas pour les derniers commentaires que j'aurai à vous faire :)

Bonne lecture !

Bonus 4 – Jealousy II

Thor rongea son frein et s'empêcha de grogner.

Il aimait les midgardiens et il aimait Midgard. C'était une petite planète remplie de gens très sympathiques (ainsi que des personnes moins sympathiques mais c'était encore autre chose), où on mangeait bien et varié, où il y avait de la bonne musique et énormément de choses à faire. Les humains étaient passés maître dans l'art de s'amuser et Thor restait béat à chaque fois devant tant d'animation.

Et puis ses amis étaient tous formidables, que ce soit Clint et sa vue incroyable qui pouvait rivaliser avec Heimdall, Steve, aussi fort que Volstagg, Natasha, qui lui rappelait Sif à beaucoup d'égard, le docteur Banner, réservé mais si intelligent, lui rappelant à la fois son père et Hogun. Et bien sûr, il y avait Tony.

Tony, ingénieur, milliardaire, philanthrope, etc etc. Il avait de nombreuses connaissances, et il comprenait que Loki soit attiré par son esprit, mais Tony était un dragueur invétéré qui flirtait avec plus ou moins tout ce qui bougeait, son fiancé compris, et il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas ça.

Est-ce que Thor n'avait pas assez de conversation ? N'était-il pas suffisamment intéressant ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme, ce mortel, avait de plus que lui ?

Quand il le demanda à Loki, qu'il confronta le soir même, celui lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

"Un laboratoire immense, des moyens faramineux et un savoir très avancé."

…

Thor n'était pas content. Il avait donc boudé son fiancé qui l'avait boudé à son tour par esprit de contradiction, mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa jalousie.

Le lendemain, Loki passa toute la journée avec Tony et l'ignora royalement, le rendant fou de rage et malheureux à la fois. Il plut toute la journée et quelques éclairs vinrent même strier le ciel, ces moments coïncidents tout à fait au hasard à ceux où Thor voyait Tony en compagnie du Jotun, lorsqu'ils sortaient du labo en se souriant et en bavardant.

OoO

Loki avait envie de soupirer. Un gros, long et puissant soupir se cachait dans sa gorge et il mourait d'envie de l'extérioriser. Thor était insupportable et jaloux comme un pou, pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi ! C'est vrai qu'il appréciait Tony, il était intelligent, curieux et inventif. Il avait eu un bon contact avec lui dès qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter. Contrairement aux autres humains, il ne le traitait pas différemment parce qu'il avait un utérus.

Et même sans ça, Tony était vraiment intéressant et drôle ! Mais Thor s'en faisait pour rien. Même s'il avait été célibataire, il n'aurait pas approché l'homme, tout simplement parce qu'il était mortel.

Loki n'était pas fou ! D'ici un siècle, même moins ! Quarante ans, il ne serait plus, et qu'était quarante ans ? Thor et lui avaient déjà passé quinze ans à se tourner autour avant qu'il ne cède à sa cour effrénée. Le temps qui restait à vivre au mortel n'était rien. Jamais il ne se compromettrait avec lui. Et puis, franchement, Tony n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Son genre englobait les hommes blonds, grands, costauds, musclés et aux yeux bleus.

Loki tourna ses yeux vers Thor qui bougonnait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se repencha vers la console informatique que lui avait donnée Stark et tapa un mot dans la barre de recherche, puis il s'émerveilla devant la rapidité et le nombre de réponse qu'il avait obtenu. C'était incroyable ! Si seulement ils avaient ça pour la bibliothèque d'Asgard ! Ils passeraient tellement moins de temps à chercher… Il fallait qu'il en parle à Dame Gullveig. Et au Roi ! Forcément ça pourrait les intéresser ! Il leur fallait des chercheurs pour créer un espace documentaire tel que celui-ci.

"C'est vraiment prodigieux !" S'exclama-t-il, admiratif du génie des humains. "Quand je vois les technologies que vous avez ici, je me dis que nous vivons comme des paysans à Asgard !"

Tony sourit, goguenard et fier. Thor de son côté, se contenta de grogner.

"Il faut que vous me donniez tous les livres sur cet 'internet', je dois tout expliquer au Roi et à mon professeur. Il faut que nous le mettions en place pour nos livres et documentations."

"Content que vous appréciez, Votre Majesté," répondit Tony, un peu moqueur.

Cette fois-ci, le grognement fut plus fort et Stark se tourna vers le Dieu du Tonnerre qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Point Break ?"

"Cesses de flirter avec mon fiancé, Stark," gronda Thor. "Je ne supporte pas de te voir tout mielleux avec Loki."

"Mais non, je ne flirte pas avec lui !"

"Si ! Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu n'as pas arrêté, et je ne le supporte plus ! Loki est à moi, rentre toi ça bien dans le crâne !" S'énerva-t-il finalement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Ne me traite pas comme un objet, Thor !" S'insurgea immédiatement Loki , en colère. "Tu te conduis comme un enfant ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis !"

"Mais Loki !" Cria presque Thor, désabusé. "Tu ne fais que parler avec lui ! Je sais comment cet homme est, je vois bien qu'il t'accapare alors que c'était censé être notre moment et tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je te rappelle que tu voulais qu'on parte tous les deux, pour avoir des moments à nous loin d'Asgard avant mon couronnement, mais tu ne fais que passer ton temps avec lui !" Finit-il, franchement en colère contre son fiancé, dont le visage s'était adouci entre temps. "Je t'aime Loki, mais je ne veux plus jouer à tes petits jeux, j'ai passé dix ans déjà à te courir après."

Et sur ces mots, auxquels Loki ne s'attendait clairement pas, Thor tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre, gracieusement mise à disposition par Stark. Le brun resta penaud, ne sachant comment réagir face à la crise de jalousie de son amant. Il resta figé un long moment, Tony n'osant à peine bouger lui aussi.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Thor réagirait si violemment ! Et avec tant de sérieux aussi. Il n'avait même pas voulu rendre le Dieu du Tonnerre jaloux… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Thor se sentait mal.

"Désolé Tony, je dois te laisser."

"Pas de soucis," répondit vaguement le milliardaire, toujours choqué.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thor. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais il constata aussi qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef. Il entra doucement et referma la porte derrière lui en prenant soin de la verrouiller pour ne pas être dérangé.

"Thor…" Souffla Loki en voyant son fiancé assis sur le lit, faisant face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, contemplant Manhattan.

"Va-t-en Loki, je ne souhaite pas te parler pour le moment."

"Alors tu me hurles dessus parce que tu es jaloux comme un poux et ensuite tu me rejettes ?" Demanda Loki avec un air ébahi. "Je trouve ça injuste."

"Parce que d'après toi je ne trouvais pas injuste que tu me reproches des offenses imaginaires pour Amora et Jane, peut-être ?"

Le sorcier se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'était pas un modèle de patience quand on en venait aux autres et sa jalousie pouvait atteindre des sommets.

"Je suis désolé," souffla-t-il, une boule dans la gorge et sa fierté blessée de devoir s'aplatir, ce qu'il faisait très rarement. "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes négliger ou que tu penses que je préfère Tony, ce qui est faux. Je t'aime."

Thor se retourna de moitié et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Je me suis lassé de te courir après," dit-il. "Tu es mon fiancé, nous sommes ici pour être ensemble, mais je me rends compte que lorsque nous repartirons pour Asgard, nous aurons passé peu de temps ensemble. Je ne devrai même pas avoir à te dire tout ça bon sang !" Gronda-t-il.

"Excuse-moi Thor," Réitéra-t-il d'une petite voix, sans bouger. "Je suis désolé si mon comportement te blesse, ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais nous avons si peu de temps, et j'ai si peu voyagé, contrairement à toi. Midgard et sa technologie sont tellement loin d'Asgard ! La seule fois où j'ai quitté Asgard, c'était avec ma promotion et ça n'a duré que quelques jours."

Pour Loki, tout ça était une grande première. Midgard était immense, tellement diversifié, avec une culture incroyable et une histoire si riche ! Thor avait tendance à oublier que peu avait eu autant de chance que lui qui avait visité tant de planètes différentes. Le Dieu du Tonnerre soupira puis se leva et marcha jusqu'à se mettre devant lui, et il le serra dans ses bras.

"Pardon Loki pour mon comportement."

Le jeune homme se serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute," soupira le brun, parlant tout bas. "Surtout pour ça. Je t'aime et je ne m'intéresse qu'à Stark parce que je sais que sa vie est plus rapide que la nôtre. Qui sait dans combien de décennies je pourrai revenir ici ?"

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mon amour." Thor l'embrassa doucement sur le front. "Et je vais faire des efforts."

"Je t'aime."

Loki l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla ensuite le lobe d'oreille. Thor rit doucement aux assauts romantiques de son amant. Qui disait dispute disait aussi réconciliation sur l'oreiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Fin.

Ce chapitre est bien sûr dédié à Angelyoru qui a décidé du contenu de ce petit bonus. J'espère que tu auras aimé :D !

Alors que dire d'autres après tout ça ? Je suis tout émue de conclure cette fanfic qui est l'une des plus longues que j'ai écrite avec au total 116 pages word. Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans les chapitres précédents, ce n'est pas fini pour autant et je continuerai de publier d'autres fanfictions :D ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me suivre pour ne rien rater, que ce soit ici ou sur AO3 :)

Jusque-là, je vous souhaite bon courage pour vos projets à venir et j'espère vous revoir pour d'autres histoires ! A bientôt :)

Sedinette


End file.
